


Warrior's Path

by MistRogue



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistRogue/pseuds/MistRogue
Summary: He saved her from the rubble after a rebel attack, and now she will stop at nothing to repay her debt to him - even if it means getting into a pretend engagement. The legend of Zhang Liao began when he chose the warrior's path, accompanied by an odd woman with a questionable past.





	1. A Debt

Fighting was not second nature to him, but maybe killing other people was another. He could feel fresh zeal every time he was able to carry his blade, but not when it involves taking another person's life. On his horse, he surveyed the ongoing bloodshed before him. These rebels dressed in yellow turbans. According to his superior, they were being mislead by the lunatic leader, Zhang Jiao and his Way of Peace. But if these people were misled, would it be right to kill them?  
  
"No," he whispered to himself. "The leaders would be the one to pay for misleading their soldiers!" With that thought in mind, he led the assigned infantry into the battlefield.  
  
Up and down, left and right. Blood splayed against his blade, against his armor. He pushed back into his head, the images of the men slain by his blade. In the slightest of distraction, he was thrown off his horse when it reared back on its hind legs. The soldier pulled himself up from the ground and looked ahead to see who would try and kill him.  
  
His opponent was ruthless-looking, a former military man who joined the rebellion to voice out his dissatisfaction with the current government of the Han. But there was something, there was a smell of alcohol around that man.  
  
"A weakling like you deserves a better life when you are part of the Way of Peace!" the rebel spluttered out with saliva. He laughed, "You have no chance against me, boy. Surrender, or I'll skewer your guts out!"  
  
The soldier remained quiet, observing when would his opponent put on a false step. It was then, he found it. There was a tattered opening underneath the rebel's right arm. His opponent was too full of himself, underestimating the abilities of the soldier before him. The rebel charged and raised his sword. But the moment the Yellow Turban rebel raised his blade, he found himself bleeding to death on the ground. The soldier ignored the cries of mercy of the rebel. With a look of sympathy, he ended the rebel's life with a strike of his blade, and then moved on.  
  
He didn't know how long he was fighting; but by the end of the day, he heard the battle drums sound across the battlefield. The enemy commander was slain. They were victorious! They had defended their area.  
  
It was sunset. His eyes scanned the damage done to the town they were in. Buildings were smoking from the fires that burned. Houses were shattered. But everywhere, he listened to the victory cheers of his comrade.  
  
A rider came up to him and got down from the mighty steed.  
  
"Good job, Zhang Liao," his superior commended him, taking off his own helmet.  
  
Zhang Liao, the young soldier, saluted and responded, "Thank you sir. But the honors of the victory go with your leadership."  
  
His superior laughed. "It wasn't easy, boy." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Maybe one day, you'll lead an army even bigger than mine, and your name would be heard all throughout the land of China."  
  
Zhang Liao kept a firm face. "I have hopes to be so, sir."  
  
The older man patted Zhang Liao on the shoulder. "Mayi is now safe because of our joint efforts. Keep in mind, that it takes more than just one man to pull a victory."  
  
"Yes sir, I will keep that in mind, sir!"  
  
"Can you patrol the grounds?" it wasn't an order. It was more of a request.  
  
"I am still not yet tired, sir," Zhang Liao responded. "I can still do as you ordered."  
  
The superior nodded. "Good. I will see you with the other volunteers later."  
  
Zhang Liao saluted and made his way to patrol the grounds.  
  
He followed the stone path into one of the villages. The sun had not completely set yet. The soft glow of the remains of the burnt houses illuminated the path. He could see surviving villagers slowly returning to the area, trying to salvage what they can. He offered his help with the lifting of heavy planks of wood or push away some rubble along the way. When he reached the end point of his patrol, he turned to make his patrol back. Something caught his ear.  
  
It was a muffled sound. Zhang Liao quickly headed for that direction. It sounded like a cry for help. But where was it coming from? He quickened his pace when he heard the sound getting louder, there was a mix of thumping and yelling, and also a bark. Zhang Liao listened ever more closely. He stopped in front of a pile of rubble of a destroyed house.  
  
"I'm coming to help you!" he called out. He looked around him to see if anyone can help him. He realized that this house was at the far edge of the village. He cracked his fingers and stretched. Looks like he's going to have to push the rubble away by himself. He was lucky that he was able to carry the weighted broken blocks aside. The sound was getting clearer, but fainter.  
  
"Hang on!" he said, trying to give whoever was trapped in there some hope to keep on fighting.  
  
When he reached what seemed to be a breakthrough, there was finally a hole where a child can slip out. Initially, Zhang Liao thought it was a child was trapped underneath the rubble. He immediately stepped back when the head of a dog popped out of the hole. It scrambled itself out of the hole and started barking at the hole. Zhang Liao peered over once again and almost stepped back a second time, because a hand grasped on the edge of the hole. He soon realized that it wasn't a child that was trapped inside. He could hear a distinct but faint cry for help once more.  
  
"Hold on," he said. He was faster in clearing the rest of the rubble and couldn't believe what he saw. A young woman was lying curled on the ground. There was a trail of blood flowing down from her head. She must've been hit by something hard. He immediately approached to her side and lifted her up.  
  
"Can you hear me?" he asked, while his fingers immediately pressed on her wrist. It relieved him that she was still alive.  
  
The young woman opened her eyes and uttered a soft yes, before fading into unconsciousness. He held her like that, in amazement.  
  
Her eyes were like a mirror reflects the color of the stormy gray sky.  


* * *

She could feel something licking her hand. "Chiu, stop it," she murmured. She could feel the weight of two paws at her stomach and hear the sound of the dog's panting. Her head was spinning even when she was just lying down on the bed. The dog was not helping either. When the dog licked her face, she opened her eyes and sighed.  
  
"You never stop until I wake up, don't you," she muttered softly. She sat up and felt pain all over her body. The dog gave a joyous bark and got off her at once. It trotted towards the door and started scratching the wood, whining.  
  
"Do you have to go?" she mumbled. Groggily, she pushed her legs off the bed and onto the floor. She wasn't bothering herself to think where she was. The dog's whines were getting louder and louder, irritating her. She was already walking when she heard the door slide open. She stopped on her steps and stared as a young man opened the door and let the dog out first before entering and closed the door behind him.  
  
He gave a polite bow. "You're awake."  
  
She stood there, unsure of what to do. She wasn't even sure if she should say anything. She just stood there, stayed quiet.  
  
The young man cautiously approached her and took her hand. "I am Zhang Liao styled Wenyuan, an administrative officer here in the Mayi county. I am the one who found you underneath the rubble." He could see that the young woman was still in shock, or perhaps she really couldn't speak. "You are here in my house. You are safe."  
  
The young woman opened her mouth and whispered something almost inaudibly.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
The woman pulled her hand away from his grip. She kept her gaze down. How should she react to this? Normally, she wouldn't really ask help from anyone, but this Zhang Liao person in front of her, went out of his way to help her. Thinking back to being buried under the heavy pile of rubble, she hadn't expected to be saved by someone despite crying out for help.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," she whispered a little louder for him to hear.  
  
"Oh," Zhang Liao said. "You're welcome."  
  
Perhaps it was best that she introduced herself to him. She mustered enough strength and spoke out, "Ai Lan."  
  
He looked at her. "Ai Lan?"  
  
The young woman looked at him squarely in the face and nodded. "Please, call me Lan, Lord Zhang."  
  
"Would you like to eat something, Lady Lan?" Zhang Liao asked. "You must be famished."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you. I would greatly appreciate it," she spoke softly.  


* * *

  
They sat in the small dining room that also served as the kitchen. He preferred to keep a simple living quarters. They sat across from each other. He watched her hungrily eat the beef noodles he had cooked. He took his cup of tea and sipped it. He heard a whine next to him. It was the dog, Chiu was its name. Its tongue was hanging out and giving wanting eyes towards him and a bark. He got up from his seat. "I believe I have some goat milk here for you." He walked over to the cupboard and opened it. He pulled out a small jar from it and poured all of its contents into a bowl, and then set it before the pet. The dog yelped happily and started lapping it up.  
  
Zhang Liao smiled to himself, proud of having done something good to the animal. He turned to see what his guest's needs. He was not surprised to see an empty bowl in front of Lan. He watched her pick up a beef bone and whistled.  
  
The dog turned its head up from the already empty bowl of milk and barked. She tossed the bone to the dog, and it leaped up and caught it between its teeth.  
  
Lan smirked, "That's a good dog, Chiu."  
  
"You mean 'autumn'?" Zhang Liao asked. He watched the dog gnaw on the bone.  
  
Lan nodded. She felt the bandage tied around her forehead; she was looking for wherever she was hit. She winced slightly when her hand touched the area. "Was I hit that bad?" She asked herself.  
  
Zhang Liao watched this woman suddenly talking to herself. He had a lot of questions that he wanted to ask, but he would have to be very tact in asking them.  
  
"Lady Lan, if you will forgive me for asking," he started, "where do you live? So that I can escort you back to your home, once your wounds have healed."  
  
She shot him a look, but then looked down. "I don't have a home to go back to," she spoke carefully. Would she be able to trust this man with her story? A cautious chance to take, but a better risk than having to lie. "I have been traveling on my own, until I met that cute creature over there." She gestured to the dog that rolled on its side, blinking its cute eyes.  
  
Zhang Liao was intrigued. "Why did you leave your own home, my lady?"  
  
"I..." Lan's voice trailed off. She gathered her thoughts, and spoke in a frank tone, "You know how it is, when the first born wasn't a boy. It was a great dishonor my father. He saw me as a curse, blaming me for the death of my mother. He remarried and he finally had a son from his second wife. That was when I decided to run away. I refused to be sold off to be a nobleman’s servant.  
  
“Many a time I had thought of returning home and beg to be taken back, but I learned anything and everything to survive so I could maintain the freedom that I have sought.”  
  
Zhang Liao followed up with another question, “Your father did not seek you out?”  
  
Lan leaned back against the chair. “He did not, nor was there any attempt.” Her frank tone turned soft. “I was volunteering in one of the taverns just beyond the border of the county. A group of weary soldiers decided to rest there for the night. I heard from their chatter, that my hometown was burned to the ground by pillagers.” She sighed and closed her eyes. She recalled riding a horse there to see for herself. She remembered images of charred houses and the scent of stale air. Her ancestral home was unrecognizable, and she doubted anyone would survive the massacre.  
  
Zhang Liao lips turned into a frown, uneasy. “I am sorry, Lady Lan. I should have been more prudent to ask.”  
  
Lan straightened up from her seat, and opened her eyes. “It is alright, Lord Zhang,” she said calmly “There was nothing left there for me. Who I am now, I made myself to be.”  
  
A calm silence followed, followed by panting whines from the dog. “I shall make us some tea,” Zhang Liao said.  
  
Ai Lan looked around from her seat. “This is rather small and simple house, Lord Wenyuan. Very unlikely from a man of your high status.”  
  
Zhang Liao returned with a pot of hot tea and two cups. “How perceptive, my lady. Certainly, you made good use of your time around different towns to be able to discern a man’s status.” He served the tea and placed a cup on near her.  
  
Lan picked up the cup with both hands. She bowed in thanks, and took a long sip. “It tastes wonderful, Lord Zhang Liao.”  
  
Zhang Liao sipped from his own cup. “It pleases me that you like it.”  
  
Lan placed the cup back on the table. “For a man of your status, it was rather curious that you are not yet married to a noble family. You have a house, a job in the government, a soldier, with a hefty pay."  
  
Zhang Liao chuckled and shook his head. "The noble families of this county were more invested with supplying funds for this war, than paying for dowry. With the current state of affairs, the Yellow Turban Rebellion and the disorganization of the Han empire, even I find it hard to be able to sleep well without wondering when the next attack on this town would be."  
  
“The world’s gone mad, just like that,” Lan commented. She held her head, as it throbbed in pain. “It seems I need more rest.”  
  
"Perhaps we can continue this conversation when you have fully recovered," Zhang Liao said. She really piqued his interest. The noblewomen were too snobbish for his liking. He could feel the carefree nature of this independent woman. He placed a small wrapped item next to the cup. "Here are some herbs that would help alleviate the pain. It is best to drink them with tea."  
  
Lan gave a courteous bow. "You are very kind, Lord Zhang Liao." She consumed the medicine and winced at the bitter taste, but she did not complain. "I wish there was some way I could repay your kindness," she said wistfully.  
  
Zhang Liao thought it would be a good joke to ask, "How about marrying me?" And then proceeded to laugh. The look on her face was contorted with horror and disgust. "I was only joking, my lady. Please, let me escort you back to the bedroom."  
  
He didn't expect it coming, but a slipper went flying straight to his face and knocked him down to the floorboards. That was as fast as a rabbit’s sprint.  
  
"I am so sorry Lord Zhang Liao!" Lan cried. "I... It... I didn't mean to hurt you with a slipper!"  
  
Zhang Liao sat back up and rubbed his nose. "Not receptive of a flirty approach, aren’t you?"  
  
“I had encountered too many men who dared insult my person,” she admitted. “Throwing a slipper was one of the many ways I fight back.”  
  
One of the many ways, he thought. Zhang Liao scrunched his face. His nose just hurt. "It is alright, Lady Lan. You are forgiven. I hope the next time, you would not throw something harder towards me."  
  
She went quiet, possibly to ponder over the unruliness of her actions towards him. If she was as she claims to have learned anything and everything. Then he was willing to put that claim to the test.  


* * *

A few days passed, and things were going back to normal in the town. The lady he had taken under his care was free from her bandages and was able to move without fear of falling in pain.  
She sat in the room where he had insisted she recover. She didn't know if she would feel more guilty of ridding a man his simple pleasure of sleeping in his own bed. She watched her pet roll on the floor, its tongue out and panting. He, Zhang Liao, was unlike the men she had met in her travels. She had met some educated men who were as eloquent with words as he is, but almost always it would lead to something sexual. But it was different for him, despite joking about marriage, he was sincere in taking care of her health.  
  
The dog's whine drover her out of her reminiscence. It was scratching at the door again and whining. Lan pushed herself off from the bed and slid the door open. Chiu immediately raced out to the garden to do its own business. Lan moved to the dining room where she saw an empty pack and beside it was wrapped meat buns. She saw Zhang Liao finish wrapping the last of the meat buns in a thin paper wrapper.  
  
"What is this for, Lord Zhang Liao?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her and gave a smile. "I am preparing your pack for your journey, Lady Lan."  
  
"You don't have to do this, Lord Zhang Liao," she began. "I have not repaid the debt that I owe you for saving my life. I - "  
  
Zhang Liao looked at her and said firmly, "To see you back healthy on your feet was a debt repaid enough for me."  
  
Her eyes widened. This kindness was just too much. He didn't have to do this for her! He should never do this for her! It went against what she would normally do. For her, it was a simple principle of give and take. She gets the job done and receives something in return or does it vice versa. She wanted to be the one to repay herself, by her own actions!  
  
She shook her head, and then slammed her hand on the table. "I cannot let you do this, Lord Zhang Liao, I simply cannot!" she exclaimed.  
  
The young man looked at her confused, and she glared back  
  
"The pack is set for you already, Lady Lan," Zhang Liao said calmly. "You can leave whenever you like. There is no need for you to repay your so-called debt to me."  
  
If that's the way he wanted it, she thought. Then... then...  
  
"Fine then, I will not leave your side until my debt is repaid by saving your life!"  
  
She could see that he was taken aback by her words. She kept her stance, hoping it had the desired effect of being taken seriously. Yes, this would be what she would do. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if that was too impulsive and reckless for her to handle?  
  
She looked at him hard and said, "Well? You have nothing to say, Lord Zhang Liao?"  
  
She was given a smile for a reply. It caused her cheeks to tense.  
  
"Very well then," he said. "But remember, my lady, you can leave whenever you want. You owe nothing to me."  
  
This would be a very strange relationship, she thought. But her principle still stands, and she will not leave until she had saved his life.

* * *

More than a week had passed, a messenger appeared at Zhang Liao's door.  
  
Zhang Liao opened it to receive a letter from the messenger.  
  
"Lord Ding Yuan has seen your potential as a military officer and expresses his wishes to recruit you into his service, Lord Zhang Liao," the messenger said. "He awaits your response."  
  
Zhang Liao took a long time in reading the letter. He gave his response.  
  
"Yes, I will accept his offer."  
  
The messenger nodded. He handed Zhang Liao a satchel of money. "Use this to purchase a horse. Lord Ding Yuan awaits your arrival at his county." After that, the messenger bowed and departed.

  
No, he was not crazy.  
  
No, he was not impulsive.  
  
No, he had no intention of running away from her.  
  
"Right now, you have the option to leave or to go with me to the Lord Ding Yuan at the south of Bing Province," he said.  
  
He could see the rage burning in her eyes. Despite her simple principle of give and take, it would not work with him. If ever he would do something like that, it would be for a long term contract, and he doubted she would ever agree to it.  
  
"What is your choice then, Lady Lan?"  
  
She exhaled a defeated sigh. "Take me with you then. But you better have enough to buy another horse! There is no way would I be seen riding with you on one horse!"  
  
He laughed to himself. Clearly, she hadn't gotten over his marry-me joke.  



	2. Mercenary

He watched her fidget over the clothes she had purchased in the market. He smirked, while admiring the contours of her body.

"Do I look good?" she asked, giving a twirl.

He gave her a nod of approval. "You look beautiful."

She gave him a short glare then a playful smirk. He assumed that she had been complimented many times in such an offending manner. 

"I am honest, my lady, you do not need to glare."

She sighed, "I got used to it. I've been too defensive around men, and now I find myself accompanying one."

He looked outside. "We're going to have to leave your dog behind though, my lady." It would be a hassle for them to bring one. Another problem would be that they might lose the dog along the way.

Lan nodded at him. "I understand, Lord Zhang Liao." She walked outside and whistled. The dog Chiu ran over to her and licked her cheek, and gave a joyous bark. "Sorry Chiu, but I will have to leave you here for a while." The dog gave her a sad whine as Lan stroked its fur. "Don't worry, I'll be back. You'll be taken with great care here, right Lord Zhang Liao?"

Zhang Liao nodded. "Yes." He called for the caretaker of his house and gave orders to keep the dog safe and healthy while watching over the house.

"Yes Lord Zhang Liao," the caretaker said with a bow. "I will do the best I can."

Zhang Liao nodded. "Good." He looked up to the sky. It was threatening to get very cold, winter was coming. He took something from inside the house and stepped outside once more; he approached the lady who was getting ready to ride on her horse. "My lady," he called out to her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

He placed the item on her hands. It was a thick scarf. She looked at him questioningly. "The weather won't seem to improve for the next few days," he said. "Apart from the cloaks we would be bringing with us, this scarf will keep you warm as well."

"Lord Zhang Liao, I don't know how many times I have said this, you are too kind," she said. The more she accepted his actions towards her, the more it was driving her crazy inside. She thought she had man figured out. She unfolded the scarf and wrapped it around her neck. He was right though, it kept her warm.

"Let us depart then."

* * *

It wasn't that bad to have some company, he thought. The lady had proved to be an entertaining companion. They would talk of anything that passes their gaze. The roads, the fields, the things they would find. He had to admit that she was very knowledgeable of the different kinds of plants that they saw. 

He looked at the sun setting over the horizon as they entered a small town. "It would be dangerous to ride tonight. How about we look for a place to eat and stay?"

Lan nodded. "I agree, Lord Zhang Liao. My butt's aching from riding all day."

He agreed to her statement, and his stomach agreed by grumbling. They had completely consumed their packed meals along the way.

They led their horses to the stable next to a tavern. Zhang Liao was about to enter through the curtained entrance when the lady behind him stopped.

"Please, wait for a minute," she spoke.

He watched her wrap the scarf, which he had given her before they left his house, around her face to cover most of her face except for her eyes.

"Now, do tell me the reason you would do that," he said.

He was very sure that Lan was smiling from behind the cloth. "It'd be dangerous for a woman to be in a tavern, right? It would be best I dress up like some frail traveler to throw off the suspicion."

Zhang Liao frowned slightly. He pushed down the part of the scarf that was covering her mouth. "You being dressed up like that would bring more suspicion. Perhaps just pretend to be a noblewoman, and I will pretend to be your bodyguard."

She was about to say something when both of their stomachs grumbled.

"You know what, Lord Zhang Liao? Let's just drop this disguising case and get something to eat," she said with a tone of finality. She redid her scarf, once more revealing her face.

"Good."

They took their seats in the upper floor of the tavern. Zhang Liao observed the surroundings. He noted a number of men from a table looking towards their direction. A waitress arrived, carrying their order. Some noodles, meat and tea.

"I would suggest you stop looking around, Lord Zhang Liao," Lan whispered as she picked up her chopsticks.

He picked his own and whispered back, "Those men on that table behind you are looking at our direction."

Lan remained calm and ate her food. "They must be adoring my rear," she said with hints of disgust.

"Then it would be best to leave after we eat," Zhang Liao said.

She nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

She had a bad feeling the moment they took their seats. From behind her, she could feel those wolves' eyes staring at her. It was always like this whenever she would enter a tavern without masking her face. Then again, even though she did masked her face, her figure would tip the others off to her gender.

She quietly ate the meal that was prepared for them. She remembered that she did not have any weapons with her. Zhang Liao must had taken them from her tattered clothes when he was nursing her back to health. She scolded herself for not remembering to purchase at least a knife to bring with her. Once she finished, she set her chopsticks on the empty bowl and drank her tea. Zhang Liao had finished earlier before her. He signaled a waiter to come over, and he gave the waiter the payment for their bill. The waiter gave a courteous bow and left to hand the change to the owner.

"Let us go then," he said quietly.

She made no sign of reaction. She was immersed in thoughts of how they could deal with those men behind her. She was brought back to reality when she felt fingers intertwined with hers.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

He remained calm, but there was this sense of seriousness in him. He gazed into her eyes and spoke slowly, "Let us pretend to be lovers."

"You're crazy!" she hissed.

She wanted to slap him there, but the way he gripped her hand meant that he was trying to keep her calm. She was then aware of herself; her free hand on the table was shaking in anticipation. She nearly jumped in fright when his other hand held her and intertwined his fingers around hers again. She could see him staring at her direction, but she knew he was observing the movement of the men behind her. She heard the screeching of the chairs against the wooden floors and the loud footsteps booming towards their table.

"I sense you are not afraid," he whispered.

She replied softly, "Maybe I am itching for a fight."

The information looked new to him, but he kept a calm facade. "That would help even the odds. I hope to see if you have skill with a blade," he continued in his low voice. "I count five big men with arms, but there could be possibly more here."

He silenced. She knew why. By the flickering of the lights, she could see the shadows of the men in front of her, shading her interlocked hands with Zhang Liao.

"Is that you, sweet cheeks?" a gruff man laughed. "Are you dumping me for some scrawny guy there?" He laughed more, inciting laughter from his friends.

Her nose twitched at the smell of alcohol coming from the gruff man. 

Zhang Liao let go of one of her hands and stood up and walked to her side. "If you are done talking sir, I wish to leave with the lady."

She turned to see how Zhang Liao was no match in height for the man in front of him. The guy was huge.

The gruff man spat out to Zhang Liao's face. "You really intend to protect this blasted woman?" He leaned close. "She killed my brother! Toyed his feelings before sending him to hell!"

"To my defense," Lan spoke, also rising from her seat, still keeping her hand locked with Zhang Liao's to keep herself calm. "I was paid to do that. Your brother disrespected many of the elders in this village. He toyed innocent women and killed them afterwards." She laughed in an unnatural tone. "He had quite a big bounty on his head, I am surprised you haven't killed him yourself to satisfy your greed."

Zhang Liao could hear the whispers going on around the people in the tavern.

"Is this the one they call the Mist Rogue?”

"They say she charms her targets, and kills them once defenseless.”

"For the good or for the bad, she just wants the money."

The gruff man would take no more of it. "How dare you insult my brother! You will go to hell along with your boyfriend then!" He drew out a long jagged sword from its scabbard. He raised it and let it fall towards her.

She was distracted by a thought. This gruff man believed Zhang Liao is her boyfriend?

Lan felt herself get pulled away by Zhang Liao as the jagged sword landed on the table. 

The gruff man yelled towards his comrades, "Well don't just stand there! Kill them!"

It was then that the gruff man's other comrades revealed themselves. Apart from the four that were standing with the leader, there was another table with another five who rose from their seats.

"Time to make our leave then," Zhang Liao said. He took a step forward when a knife was thrown at him. He dodged it and the knife lodged itself on a wooden post.

"That is if we can make out of this alive!" she exclaimed. She pulled the knife out of the wooden post and used it to block the incoming weapon headed for them. "Didn't you bring a sword or something?"

She felt him let go of her other hand and watched as Zhang Liao punched the lights out of another thug. It was then he drew a sword out from his side. "I did, but I find this fight pointless to engage with, my lady."

Lan nodded. "True, then we will just have to find a way to escape then."

The gruff man yelled out, "You're not getting away from me!" He lifted a table and threw it towards them. 

Lan pushed Zhang Liao away as the table crashed on the wall, sending the customers into a panic and fleeing.

"Avoid as much casualties as possible," Zhang Liao said to her as they got back on their feet. He evaded another man's strike and knocked the attacker with the butt of his sword. "Ten of them against the two of us, it'd be a miracle to get out unscathed." He jabbed his elbow into another man's face, and heard a nose breaking.

"With the way things are going, I guess we can spare a few thugs alive," she replied.

Lan evaded the incoming knife. She grabbed her attacker’s arm and knocked the knife, disarming him and holding the knife in her hand. In one continuous movement, she plunged the knife into another man's throat and pulled it out. She bent down and swiped at another attacker's belt, sending the man's pants down, tripping the man on his own pants. She smirked at the brief victory when it turned into a shrill scream. The leader of the thugs charged towards her and grabbed her, intent on throwing her off from the second floor.

"LAN!!!" Zhang Liao cried out for her. He couldn't go to her aid, he was busy with the other men.

She fidgeted over his grip as the large man made his way to the balcony of the second floor. She could see the thirst for revenge in the man's eyes. "You are going to die! Let hell welcome you!!!" He lifted her body up high in his arms. Lan returned to her sense of self that she still has the knife in her hand. She twisted and plunged the knife into the man's arm. The gruff man howled in pain. He was about to let her fly from his hands when something hit him from behind the knee, sending not only the woman in his hands flying off the second floor but him as well.

Lan quickly undid the scarf from her neck and lashed it upwards to whoever would be there, while holding on to the other end of it.

From the second floor, Zhang Liao was the one who was able to strike the gruff man. He watched how Lan was able to move in midair. He saw the scarf going his way and reached out his hand and held on tightly to the end of the cloth. He felt himself get dragged over to the edge when Lan had reached the end of her drop, but he held on still, finding anything to hold on to keep him from falling off.

Lan opened her eyes. Her limbs were curled on the scarf. She looked down to estimate the distance from where she was and on the ground. Without even warning Zhang Liao, she let go of the scarf, flipped over and landed on the first floor with balance of an acrobat.

She could see on the second floor, Zhang Liao suddenly jerked and looked over. She giggled at the sight of his horror-stricken face. She waved towards him, "Lord Zhang Liao, I am safe here on the ground floor! Do come down!"

Zhang Liao was relieved to see her safe there. He pushed himself back to his feet. He glanced at the damage done. No one among the customers were hurt, just the thugs who were groaning in pain, and some dead. He immediately made his way down. He could see where the gruff man landed. There was a pool of blood around the gruff man. Zhang Liao could tell that the man had died with the way the head was turned to the side.

"I am very sorry for the damage done..." Zhang Liao heard Lan talking.

He turned around to see Lan was talking with the tavern owner. He saw her place a satchel to the owner's hands. He approached them.

"...was a bother in town, always harassing us into giving in to their demands. It was a blessing from the heavens that you and your friend were able to finally put an end to their harassment. You do not need to pay for the damages."

Lan shook her head when the owner. "No, please. Take it. I feel bad for causing a lot of trouble here. This would help with the repairs of your wonderful tavern."

The owner thanked her once more and went to his employees telling them to start cleaning things up. Zhang Liao turned his attention once more to Lan, to find her already walking out of the tavern.

"I suppose you have heard about her, my lord?" the owner spoke, he had returned carrying something.

Zhang Liao shook his head. "From what I heard from your customers, she was a mercenary of some sort."

The owner nodded. "That is true. That is true. But sometimes, she does things out of her own free will. Doing her work, even without pay." The owner smiled towards Zhang Liao. "She is a casual customer of my tavern. It is rare to see her with company. Are you a friend?"

Zhang Liao nodded. "Yes, sir."

The owner nodded more. "Ah, I know what would be good." He looked inside the bag to find a lot of coins. "There are guest rooms in the west wing of my tavern. You can stay there for the night. How many rooms would you need?"

"Two would do, thank you, sir." He believed that Lan would refuse staying in one room with him.

The owner grinned. "Alright then. Alright then." He bowed to Zhang Liao. "The rooms will be ready in a few minutes." He left, still carrying that cheerful aura.

The solitary man made his way out of the now messy room. He stepped out of the tavern.

"Lady Lan?" he called out, looking for the woman. He found her sitting at the edge of a pond. The scarf was still in his hand. He walked over to her.

"My lady," he softly called to her.

She was sitting at the edge, her knees brought close to her chest with her arms around them.

"The tavern owner was kind enough to give us lodgings for tonight," he spoke.

She still remained unmoving from her place; her eyes were staring blankly into space.

"My lady," he called out to her again. Darn this, was she just being this difficult?

He thought of some way to snap her out of her blank daze. He knew he would get slapped by this. He reached out and held her chin and forced her to look at him and then kissed her on the cheek.

There was the resounding slap that echoed through the night air. He closed his eyes and held his burning cheek. 

At least that snapped her out of her mindlessness. He opened his eyes and saw her cheeks flushed red and her breathing loud.

"You kissed me," she said in disbelief, holding her cheek. "You kissed me!"

"You weren't listening to me, and you would freeze to death just sitting here. I had to do something!" he immediately retorted back. "And your slap hurts," he mumbled. Now, he preferred a slipper over a palm.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

They sat there in silence.

"The tavern owner had two rooms prepared for us, right?" she asked.

He nodded.

"He's such a nice man."

"Indeed he is."

She pushed herself off from the edge and stood up. "I know you have a lot of questions, my lord. Perhaps you can ask me when we are in the warmer area."

He stood up as well. "Wait, my lady."

He handed in her hands the scarf he had given before they started their trip.

Inside her own room, Lan sat on the edge of the bed. Was it a wrong thing to have went along in this trip? To still be intent on repaying her debt to him? She'd been to worse brawls than this, but it just didn't sink in to her to have someone else share the blame for it. What's more, he found out what she actually does to survive. Assassinating targeted individuals in exchange for bounty. He would most probably be curious as to where she learned it.

She touched her cheek where he kissed her. It burned a mark into her memory. He was effectively burning down a lot of walls.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she spoke.

Zhang Liao gave a slight bow. "Thought I should check up on you, to see if you're alright."

"I am fine, Lord Zhang Liao, thank you for the concern."

He entered the room and closed it behind him. "You moved pretty well earlier," he commented. "It was like watching a dance."

"You flatter me, Lord Zhang Liao," she said.

He smiled at her. It made her blush lightly. She was grateful of the dim light. "I told you earlier, I would answer any questions you would ask of me."

“How did you learn to handle a blade?”

Lan looked at Zhang Liao. “I once served as a volunteer soldier in a noble family’s private army and learned how to hold a blade, fire an arrow, and ride a horse. Of course, I had to dress up as a man.”

“You must have been a pretty man,” Zhang Liao interjected.

Lan shuddered, “The attention I get from the women in the household was unnerving.” She continued, “So, I learned the basics of how to fight. Eventually, I took my leave without a sound. I made sure I was a nobody.”

He nodded. "And from there, you honed your craft,” he inferred. “I overheard many rumors from the people at the tavern, Lady Lan. How did such a moniker came to be?”

“The fabled assassin, Mist Rogue.” She let out an uneasy laugh. "My first ever contract involved a corrupt politician. It was a swift job. After confirming the kill, I knew then it will define how I am to survive in this land. Like a tiger, prowling in wait, I roamed from town after town in the central lands. I offered my service to those who sought it with the right price.”

“And if I am feeling the mood, I leave the dead victims with an orchid stem,” she said.

She traced the word on the surface. “Since _mist_ and _orchid_ sound the same, it was easy to mask my identity.”

Zhang Liao showed much interest in her story-telling. He appreciated her eloquence, that he doubted that she was self-taught. "What made you discern what job to take?"

“Even in well-planned strategies, the field remains a dynamic state,” she said. “I committed a grave mistake that cost the life of an innocent child. The guilt of a reckless act, I made a self-vow to be better, to choose wisely. And even do it out of justice.”

Zhang Liao knelt on the floor and held her hand, as a show of empathy. “Such guilts become nightmares, do they not?”

Lan sighed, “They do. I am sure you had some of your own.” She did not mind letting her hand be held, in fact, she felt she needed it to calm her stormy emotions.

“To fight and slay men, who were husbands, brothers, fathers,” Zhang Liao muttered. “All for the sake of the people who were displaced in this land.”

Lan felt fatigue creeping in. She was becoming more vulnerable the more they talked. “I will rest now, Lord Zhang Liao.” She pulled her hand away from his. “Have a pleasant evening.”

Zhang Liao nodded, “Rest well, my lady.” He stood up and left the room.

She heard the footsteps leave and the door click close. Her hands still held the scarf. She pulled it close to her face and went to sleep.

* * *

The ground floor and second floor look considerably cleaner without the bodies of the thugs. Some of the tables were repaired and breakfast customers are coming in.

"This should keep you full along the way," the tavern owner spoke cheerfully, placing a small pack in Zhang Liao's hand.

"You have been too kind," Zhang Liao spoke, giving a respectful bow. He nudged lightly on Lan's side. She bowed as well.

"Well, I am going to get the horses out of the stables," Lan said.

"Wait, Lady Lan."

She turned around. "What is it this time, Lord Zhang Liao?" her voice was annoyed. At least she's back to her normal self.

She stopped and took a slight step back when he took the scarf from her hand and he wrapped it around her neck. She felt like a child being pampered by a doting parent.

Lan flushed and frowned, "Like I said. I will get the horses out of the stables." With that, she stormed out.

The owner smiled and said, "That is good. That is good." He handed an object wrapped in silk to Zhang Liao. By shape and weight, the soldier could tell it was a knife. "Give this to her," the owner continued. "A sign of thanks from the people of this little village."

Zhang Liao smiled and bowed to the owner. "Thank you very much. I will give this to her, although I fear she would ignore me for showering her with too much kindness."

"Not to worry. Not to worry," the owner spoke. "It is all part of her playing hard to get."

* * *

There was nothing eventful when they had arrived into the city where Ding Yuan was stationed. They entered the city and got down from their horses and lodged them at the stables by the city gates. They departed from the stables and went into the city square.

It was early morning, the city square was waking up from its slumber. Merchants and sellers were putting out their wares and items up for sale as the night market began to grow into life. Lanterns were being lit up and the smell of dinner food wafted through the air. Zhang Liao felt his companion moved close to his side.

"Do you know where are we going?" Lan whispered to Zhang Liao.

He could tell there was something amiss with her the way she acted. He leaned close to her. "I this your first time in the city, my lady?"

“It is my first time to be in this one,” she admitted. 

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright. You're safe here with me. Just stay close." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close, eliciting a surprised reaction from her.

He heard her mumble something.

"What was that, my lady?" he asked curiously.

Her nose flared and she frowned. "I said, you are one.... ugh..." She cursed softly, unable to find a suitable insult to throw at him.

"You're quite adorable when you're flustered," he said jokingly, but for him, it's true.

Lan was finally able to think of a comeback that she would use against him when a commotion caught both of their attention.

"Help! Thief!" someone cried.

Zhang Liao caught sight of the thief breaking away from the crowd. His soldier sense kicked in. Immediately, he let go of Lan's waist, pushing her aside.

"Hey!" Lan cried. She managed to regain balance and was about to say something when she saw the determination in his eyes. 

He's crazy, she thought.

Zhang Liao anticipated the pace of the thief. He watched how the thief was readying himself to evade the former's grasp. At that right moment the thief took a side step, Zhang Liao matched the thief's speed and successfully managed to trip the thief. The thief ended up crashing into a cabbage stand.

"My cabbages!" cried the stall owner.

Lan sighed, "He is crazy alright."

Lan looked around and found a pile of rope from another stand. In one quick swipe, she stole the rope and followed after Zhang Liao, who went to check on the crashed thief. She handed him the rope and he was able to bound the thief. Lan saw the item that was stolen and plucked it from the thief's hand. It was a shiny necklace, wherein the jade was carved intricately into a bird.

"Uhm... e-excuse me," it was a young man's voice.

Lan turned around, still holding the necklace at hand. "This must be yours then," she said, stretching her palm out with the necklace on it.

The young man took it and bowed, "Thank you, thank you so much!" He looked at the necklace. "I plan to give this as a proposal gift," he said.

Lan nodded, "That's good then." At least someone can still be happy despite these desperate times. She crossed her arms when a light breeze blew by. She turned around to see Zhang Liao drag the thief out of the cabbage stall.

"I see you managed to silence him," she commented.

Zhang Liao heaved the unconscious thief's body and then dropped him close to the ground. "A bit heavy, no wonder he crashed so fast."

They heard a galloping sound. The crowd immediately parted to let the Inspector of the Bing Province, Ding Yuan, go through.

"I commend you for your bravery, young soldier," Ding Yuan said. "Tell me your name."

Zhang Liao saluted and bowed his head. "I am Zhang Liao, styled Wenyuan, of Yanmen Commandery. It is a great honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine," Ding Yuan spoke. "I am Ding Yuan, Inspector of Bing Province." He beckoned them. "It pleases me that you have responded to my invitation. Come, let me invite you over to my house for a meal. I am sure you are tired from your trip."

Two city guards came over and took charge of the thief. They carried the bound man away.

Ding Yuan moved his horse to a trot. Zhang Liao took some steps forward and noticed that his lady companion was not walking next to him.

"Lan?"

Lan shook her head. "He invited you, Lord Zhang Liao. It may seem rude for me to come along."

Zhang Liao looked ahead, then back to Lan. "I have an idea." He held her hand and tugged her along with him. "It is going to work."

"How am I supposed to believe that, Lord Zhang Liao?" she asked skeptically. "The last time you said that, we both nearly jumped to our doom trying to cross a broken hanging bridge."

He held her hand, catching her by surprise. “Well, you are good at pretending are you not? Let us pretend to be engaged and that it was your dying parents’ wish to make sure you are safe by traveling with me.”

She hissed, “That is crazy! Who would even buy that absurd story?”

* * *

At Ding Yuan’s estate, the owner had set out a lavish dinner for his two guests. Ding Yuan raised his cup of wine to Zhang Liao and spoke, “You are a highly commended officer in Yanmen, Lord Zhang Liao. Your presence will surely boost the morale of our men.”

Zhang Liao raised his cup and bowed his head once. “It is an honor to fight under your name, Lord Ding Yuan.”

They consumed the wine and the servants poured it full. Again, Ding Yuan raised his cup this time to the couple in front of him. “And here is to your successful engagement, I pray to the heavens that you will be granted a fruitful marriage in this time of chaos. I know your parents would be very proud to have you engaged to an honorable man such as Zhang Liao, Lady Lan.”

Lan flashed Ding Yuan a sweet smile. "Thank you Lord Ding Yuan. It is never a boring day with Lord Wenyuan."

She can't believe it. The people here bought the story. She thought she was one with the crazy ideas, but the man sitting next to her can actually match it.

* * *

Ding Yuan personally escorted Zhang Liao and his companion to their furnished lodgings. Lan looked curiously around the place, touching the ornaments and picking up the pottery.

Ding Yuan watched Lan's fascination. "I can see she is not much of a talkative lady, nor does she seem to be from any noble house."

Zhang Liao replied, "A good and honest woman, nonetheless."

Ding Yuan nodded and placed a hand on Zhang Liao's shoulder. "I will give you and your partner a week to rest, then you shall begin your training with the army."

Zhang Liao saluted, "Yes, Lord Ding Yuan. Thank you for your understanding."

After Ding Yuan had left, Zhang Liao noticed that his lady companion had disappeared from the receiving room. He had a guess that she would still be exploring the new household, so he decided to explore on his own as well to familiarize himself with the place.

He found Lan in the bedroom. She had a small frown on her face.

"What seems to be the problem, my lady?"

Lan answered, "One large single bed."

Zhang Liao nodded, "You prefer separate bedrooms? I believe there is a spare room adjacent to this."

“Even with these walls, your snores will definitely reach my room,” Lan replied, "I was tempted to cover your face with my scarf just to shut you up."

Zhang Liao laughed, "If I snore horribly, then you talk and curse in your sleep."

Lan gave him a lopsided smile. Then, she looked down. "I heard what Lord Ding had said, that I am not part or of any relation to the nobility."

Zhang Liao wanted to hold her hand, but decided against it. "It doesn't matter, Lady Lan. He doesn't know the rest of you, which makes you better than the snobby, delicate noblewomen."

Lan stared at Zhang Liao. “You’re being nice again, Lord Zhang Liao.”

Zhang Liao chuckled, “You have to get used to it.”

She sighed, “Every time you do that… you… Ugh.” She couldn’t find the right words. She couldn’t describe how he’s really getting into her. She had shared so much, and all in such a short amount of time. Does he know that?

He laughed. "Well, since we pretend to engaged. We might as well act like an engaged couple."

Lan snapped out of her concerned thoughts and chuckled, "I wonder how long will we be able to keep this up."

She watched Zhang Liao get ready for bed. She sighed. She truly wondered how long will she be able to keep this up.


	3. Rising Warrior

Weeks passed, and the newcomers were able to adjust slowly with their new environment.

Zhang Liao quietly watched with amusement and admiration whenever he would catch Lan getting into proper maiden's clothes or try putting on make-up on her own as he would pass by her room. He wondered if she knew he was watching. He wondered if she is aware of how beautiful she looked when dressed properly regardless of wearing make-up or not. Then again, he had always found her attractive.

She just openly disagrees and antagonizes him about it.

He strapped his boots on, then stood up tall and straight. He looked at the nicely dressed woman standing by the door behind him. “Are you sure, you’re going to be fine on your own?” he asked. “I would not want to have to go into town to fetch you from another fight.”

Even though Lan wore clothes fit for those of the high class, she still carried the air of a freedom-loving, rule-breaking vagabond. There would be some nights that the woman would clearly sneak out dressed in a thief’s garb. But there was something with the way she moved, it was as if she had once lived the life of a noblewoman. From the first day they met until this day, there are so many things he still has to know. He could not completely shake off the feeling that there is more to this woman than what she tells.

Hence, he is determined to find out more.

Lan was trying to pin her hair up without the aid of a mirror. She turned around, her arms still raised. “Yes, Lord Zhang.”

He walked towards her, and said, “I trust you. I am more concerned of the people you may hurt. Your last excursion was a close call had it not been for some Lord Ding Yuan’s soldiers.”

She finally put the hairpin right. “I will be fine, Lord Zhang,” she said. “I -”

She turned around to face him, only to move a step back out of surprise of him within her personal space. He caught her by the waist when she tripped back on her robes. A light blush rose to her cheeks at the closeness of their bodies. Her hairpin had fallen off, sending the updo into waves of hair down, framing her face. She was caught in his deep gaze. She wondered just how much they knew about each other that she was just letting her guard down around him, letting him into her personal space so easily.

How it became a normal routine that they would see each other every day, and it did not disrupt her comfort.

“My lord, this is too close for comfort,” she stated, staring dolefully into his eyes.

His deep gaze turned into a cheerful smile. “It pleases me to know that you have not yet slapped me," he said, helping her get back on her two feet. He pushed the stray hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Lan blushed more. “S-Stop it.”

Zhang Liao chuckled, “Of course, Lady Ai Lan.” He stepped back to allow room between them again. “I hope to see you later for dinner?”

“Yes, of course," she said with a bow. She waited for him to leave, before she fixed her messed up hair. Her cheeks were still hot, and she was breathing heavily. That was the closest physical touch, and weirdly, she wanted that sensation to last longer.

"I am going crazy," she muttered to herself. “This man is driving me crazy!” She exclaimed. She covered her face with both hands and breathed deeply. This whole engaged couple thing was getting to her. If those who knew her would see her now, they would laugh at her plight. Who would have thought that the tomboyish, ruckus loving Ai Lan would be serving another man not in battle but in a household?

“Oh Heavens, just give me a battle that would set me free,” she prayed.

* * *

Zhang Liao made his way to the barracks. There had been rumors going around that a man of great military prowess was recruited into the ranks. He arrived at the sparring field to see a crowd had gathered. There was cheering, enhanced with roars of encouragement among the soldiers.

He picked up a standard training sword and proceeded to the gathering crowd. He managed to squeeze through the front of the inner circle, just in time to witness the disarming of a soldier.

The victor was a tall, well-built man, with a face that exudes pride in his prowess. He sauntered near the edge of the circle, skidding his blade against the ground, prowling like a tiger. He returned to the center of the sparring circle and raised his blade. In a loud and deep voice, he proclaimed, “Can anyone provide me with a decent challenge?”

“I will.”

The crowd emitted a collective gasp. Zhang Liao had stepped forward into the circle. He surmised that this could be none other than Lu Bu. He gripped the handle of the blade. He could sense there was something in this man that demands respect. However, he will not back down when challenge involves displaying his might.

“You must be the man Lord Ding Yuan had talked about,” the tall man spoke. He used a free hand to beat on his chest. “I am Lu Bu styled Fengxian.”

Zhang Liao bowed in respect. “Greetings. I am Zhang Liao styled Wenyuan.”

Lu Bu smirked, “I admire your audacity to challenge me, Zhang Liao. Come, small talk will not do to gauge each other’s capabilities. Let us instead, test each other in one’s martial arts.” He raised his blade.

“As the champion of this sparring field, I open myself to your attack.”

Zhang Liao raised his sword. He calmed his nerves down before starting a quick sprint towards Lu Bu, aiming to land a strike on the man’s side. 

Lu Bu responded to Zhang Liao’s approach by raising his blade on the left. The first block was an easy one. The loud clang of metal elicited cheers from the crowd.

“You are strong, Lu Bu,” Zhang Liao uttered through his teeth.

“You are not bad yourself, Zhang Liao,” Lu Bu responded. He pushed Zhang Liao back. “But let us see if you can defend my attack!” He raised his blade and lunged forward.

Zhang Liao was able to keep his defenses up, blocking every strike from Lu Bu. When an opportunity presented, he was able to step inside Lu Bu’s stance and knock the man back with his shoulder.

It elicited an awed gasp from the crowd. No one had been able to knock Lu Bu back. Zhang Liao was the first.

Lu Bu grinned. He was fired up with the challenge that Zhang Liao had presented. “Finally, a man worthy against my strength!” With renewed vigor, their sparring match continued.

Zhang Liao’s eyes widened when once again found himself defending against Lu Bu. He noticed how his opponent started to move faster, as if adrenaline was pumping all over. 

When he saw another opening in Lu Bu’s stance, Zhang Liao attempted to step in again.

“I do not fall for the same trick twice,” Lu Bu exclaimed.

Zhang Liao cursed. It was a trap!

Lu Bu swiveled on his heel and pulled up his blade, effectively disarming Zhang Liao. He finished the attack with a kick on Zhang Liao’s chest, sending the man to the ground.

Zhang Liao groaned in pain as he sat up. That was an effective attack. “I accept my defeat,” he said.

Lu Bu walked over and extended a hand to his comrade. Zhang Liao reached out and let himself be pulled back up to his feet.

Lu Bu had a proud grin on his face. “You fought well. There is great potential in you, Zhang Liao.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Lu Bu,” Zhang Liao replied. “It is an honor to be able to fight alongside you in the future battles.”

“This is but the beginning,” Lu Bu said. “It will be great to have a worthy warrior to rival against. Heavens be damned if it will be you.”

Zhang Liao smirked, “A man as talented as you are is a worthy rival against martial skill.”

There was a cheer among the men. The end of the sparring match had brought everyone’s morale up to last for the day’s military training.

At sunset, the training commander had dismissed the men. There was loud chatter among the men of the great sparring match between Lu Bu and Zhang Liao. 

Lu Bu walked proudly next to his newfound friend. “We should drink together some time, Zhang Liao,” he said.

Zhang Liao nodded, “I will await your invitation, Lu Bu.”

They parted ways at the end of the corridor. 

* * *

Zhang Liao continued his path down to his quarters. Servants greeted him upon his return. He acknowledged their presence and let them continue their work.

“The Lady Lan is hosting tonight’s dinner at the patio,” a servant said. “She said something about a full moon tonight.”

“Thank you, dismissed,” Zhang Liao said. He proceeded to the patio.

Zhang Liao was surprised to find patio set up nicely. He could also smell freshly steamed meat buns coming from the kitchen. Another servant was bringing in bowl, and nearly dropped them upon seeing Zhang Liao.

“Lord Zhang Liao, you have returned! I will call for the Lady!” She placed the bowls on the table and immediately left.

Zhang Liao felt an ache on his cheek. It felt like a bruise. “She will laugh at this, for sure,” he muttered under his breath.

Zhang Liao headed for the basin behind the screens to clean himself up. He undressed half of his body and ran the damp cloth through his aching body. He pressed the damp cloth against his cheek and other areas of upper abdomen that ached. He heard footsteps coming towards him, stopping behind the divider that covered him from view.

“I was told you have returned, Lord Zhang Liao.”

Zhang Liao put down the washcloth. "Don't I get any privacy here?" he asked.

Lan retorted, “I was told that you look like you were beaten up badly. I had to make sure that my  _ fiance _ doesn’t end up drowning himself in a washbasin.”

Zhang Liao chuckled, “So you’ll save me if I did?”

Lan replied, “Yes, and I will finally be rid of you.” She had proceeded to the patio.

Zhang Liao donned a loose robe and made his way to the patio as well. The smell of freshly made noodle soup and meat buns caught his attention. A large straw mat with tables and seat pillows was set up on the ground. He admired the simplicity of the set up, coupled with a great view of the garden. As he stepped out, he looked up to see the moon shining brightly with the clear starry sky.

He took his seat on the mat. As he waited for the lady, he checked where else on his abdomen that he might have missed.

Lan arrived. She took her seat across him. She immediately noted the bruise on his cheek. “Lord Zhang Liao, it seems you have overexerted yourself today,” she said calmly. 

Zhang Liao replied, “There will be many more days to come, so that I will continue to hone my might.”

She gestured at the bruise. “That bruise looks awfully painful.”

He took his seat across her. "I will be fine. I just need to get used to the training and sparring."

Lan shrugged her shoulders. “Suit yourself. Come, let us eat. Have I told you that it will be a full moon tonight?”

Zhang Liao shook his head, “No. But it did not stop you from exerting effort in setting up a wonderful dinner under the stars.”

Lan smiled behind her cup of tea, “What can I say? I love the starry skies as much as I love the snow.”

They shared a congenial laugh as they continued their meal with conversation. Zhang Liao quietly contemplated on the days where they would share this carefree activity. It was not awkward, nor was it uneasy, unlike the days where they had arguments over petty things.

After the meal, Lan had the servants put the cutlery away. Eventually, Zhang Liao retired to the bedroom. He sat on a stool, facing the window, letting the breeze cool his body. When he heard his companion's footsteps enter the room, he turned to see Lan carrying a box of various medicinal items.

Lan placed the box on the floor. She picked out a small container and opened it. The smell of camphor wafted around the room. 

"Take your robe off," she said.

"I am alright. I just need to-" he started.

"Take it off!" She said in a commanding tone.

Zhang Liao reluctantly pushed his robe off his shoulders, exposing his upper body to the woman. Lan walked around him, studying the bruised areas. She eventually seated behind him, identifying that his back needed the most attention. She scooped some of the paste from the container, then rubbed it around the bruises, gently massaging the painful areas.

"Who was the wise guy to beat you like this?" She asked with an amused look.

Zhang Liao winced, and replied, "Lord Ding Yuan's new recruit, Lu Bu. He is a powerful man."

Lan nodded. "I can see that he did a number on you. Outside of the fight, is he a nice man?" She moved around to massage his back.

Zhang Liao gripped his knees. She has slender but strong fingers. "He's a proud man and very confident," he gasped in pain, "of his prowess."

"It would be interesting to watch this Lu Bu make you a fool in sparring," she said.

"Agh!" Zhang Liao cried when she overdid a sore area.

Lan noted his reaction and lessened the pressure. She was about done anyway. She moved away from his back. She replaced the container back in the box, and helped Zhang Liao put his robe back on. She put the box back in the cupboard and washed her hands. She returned to the bedroom to find Zhang Liao seated at the edge of his bed. She sat down next to him.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked.

Zhang Liao nodded in reply. He pointed to his cheek. "I think you missed the most important spot."

Lan pulled down the hand on his cheek. She leaned over and planted a kiss. It caught Zhang Liao by surprise. She pulled back, with her cheeks tinged pinkish-red.

"Better?" She asked, looking down to hide her face.

"Better. I think you healed the bruise," he said. "Thank you."

They both sat in awkward silence. This was the first time that it was she who made the affectionate gesture. Lan recognized Zhang Liao’s look of confusion at her action. She realized the impulsivity she had displayed.

“Forgive me, my lord,” she quickly said. As fast as her words, she retreated to her own bedroom and refused to answer Zhang Liao’s knocks on her door for the rest of the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Wine and Tea

Zhang Liao woke up at dawn, wondering where Lan went. Her actions and his reaction the past night had elicited an uneasiness between them. Hoping to make peace and dispel the tension between them, he got up from the bed. He tied his robes tight and left the bedroom.

“Lady Lan?” he called out her name. Only a few servants were beginning to rouse for their morning duties. Other than that, Zhang Liao was met with silence.

He proceeded to the courtyard. The sound of a swishing blade caught his attention. He pressed his back against the wall, listening to the breeze and the movement of footsteps. He peeked beyond the wall and saw Lan. 

Lan’s left hand was holding a slim blade, borrowed (or stolen) from Zhang Liao’s armory. She raised it above her head. Her right hand positioned across her chest. Her right knee bent with her foot pointing the ground. In one exhale, she moved to another position of her exercise. She inhaled a deep breath and exhaled with a thrust of the sword forward.

Zhang Liao leaned his side against the wall, enamored with watching the lady train in solitude. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart. This woman is a warrior, not a household woman. He wondered how much she missed the thrill of holding a sword. Perhaps, he could request his commander to allow Lan to join the ranks. He quietly retreated from his hiding spot and proceeded with his daily morning activities.

Lan finished her sword practice. She caught a change of the wind, to her it meant there was a presence. She looked around the courtyard. No one was there. She tapped her cheek in thought. Figuring out that she can’t make a good guess, she decided to return the sword back in the armory.

The morning was silent. Lan still had not gathered the courage to talk about her actions last night. She sat in the lounge, waiting for Zhang Liao to pass by on his way out to another day of training. She had dressed differently today, more appropriate for what seemed to be a busy day. 

“Lady Lan?” Zhang Liao called for her. 

Lan turned to see Zhang Liao. She stood up. “Lord Zhang Liao,” she started, then gathered courage. “I wish to accompany you to your training today. I heard from the servants that there will be an open viewing of the exercises. It seems, Lord Ding Yuan wants to show-off this Lu Bu.”

Zhang Liao paused, “Oh… Before we head there...” He willed to express himself. “Thank you, Lady Lan, for your care last night.”

The words of gratitude dispelled the tension between them. Lan gave him a smile. “Shall we go?”

Zhang Liao led Lan to the barracks, to where the training fields are. Zhang Liao pointed out pertinent areas for Lan to remember. He escorted her to the viewing balcony with the other noblemen. He gave her a nod of goodbye, and went down to the sparring fields.

Lan took a seat nearest to the edge. “Be careful, Lord Zhang Liao,” she whispered.

* * *

Zhang Liao arrived to the fields, and saluted to Ding Yuan. “My lord,” he greeted.

Ding Yuan raised a hand in acknowledgement. “Ah, Zhang Liao. I have heard of your sparring match from my adopted son, Lu Bu. It certainly brought cheers among the men. Today is a great day to show our people that they have nothing to be afraid of any rebels, or the Yellow Turbans.”

“And today, they shall also witness the might of Lu Bu,” Lu Bu said loudly.

Zhang Liao blinked once. “I was not aware of your status as Lord Ding Yuan’s adopted son, Fengxian.”

Lu Bu smirked, “It doesn’t matter. I appreciate Lord Ding Yuan’s hospitality to me.”

Ding Yuan raised his hands. “Come, let us display our military prowess for our people!”

Movement exercises lasted the entire morning. Ding Yuan had displayed his leadership in delivering orders for the men. The more spectacular routines elicited cheers from the audience. 

At the conclusion of the military exercises, Ding Yuan formally closed the event, prompting the crowd to slowly disperse.

Lu Bu placed a hand on Zhang Liao’s shoulder, “We can still sneak in a short sparring session if you are up for it, Wenyuan.”

Zhang Liao had an eager look in his eyes. “Most certainly, Fengxian.”

* * *

It was a fruitful sparring session for Zhang Liao. He had learned from his mistakes and was effectively blocking Lu Bu’s attacks. 

“You have improved overnight, Liao,” Lu Bu commented. “I am impressed.”

“To hear your praise motivates me,” Zhang Liao replied.

Lu Bu smirked, “But not yet enough to disarm me!” He managed to knock the sword away from Zhang Liao.

Lan had arrived at the sparring fields, carrying a small basket filled with meat buns and peach wine. She easily took a side step evade the flying disarmed sword.

“Lord Zhang Liao, I see the reason why you continue to push yourself harder,” she said aloud.

Zhang Liao held his hand to check for any bruises. “Lady Lan, you are here.”

Lu Bu laughed, “So this is the woman you have been keeping in your household, Zhang Liao. Is she a concubine?”

“I am Ai Lan,  _ fiancee _ of Lord Wenyuan,” she introduced herself. “You must be Lord Lu Bu.”

“You are an engaged man, Zhang Liao?” Lu Bu had a smug look on his face. “Clearly, the heavens have ran  _ shor _ t in giving you their blessings.”

“And clearly they gave  _ too much air _ inside that skull of yours,” she retorted back.

Lu Bu had quickly thought of a mischievous deed. He lifted his sword and made a straight jab towards Lan. It caught Zhang Liao off guard, unable to react quickly to defend Lan.

On the other hand, Lan saw the incoming blade and instinctively twirled away, keeping the basket from spilling the contents. She evaded another slash, and attempted to disarm by doing a roundhouse kick to knock off the blade out of Lu Bu’s hand.

Lu Bu saw the kick and immediately stepped back. He put down his blade and exclaimed, “You are a lucky man, Zhang Liao! This woman can move! She can most likely fight!”

“Well, that is the biggest compliment I will probably get for now,” Lan said, unimpressed by Lu Bu’s boorish behavior. She walked to Zhang Liao’s side. “I brought some meat buns and wine, for lunch.”

Zhang Liao turned to Lu Bu. “Come Fengxian. Join us. We can eat by the garden.”

“Very well,” Lu Bu said eagerly. “But let us agree on this. Tomorrow evening, we shall have a banquet to celebrate your engagement, Zhang Liao and Lady Lan.”

* * *

The following day passed with cheerful chatter around town of Lu Bu’s banquet. Ding Yuan who had every intent of spoiling his new adopted son, had called for the preparation of the finest chefs and entertainers to his house.

Zhang Liao had spent the day recovering from muscle strain, lounging like a cat. When it came to the time to depart for Ding Yuan’s residence, Zhang Liao had dressed up. He sat in the lounge, reading a military report while waiting for Lan.

He heard footsteps coming into the lounge. A sweet smell of jasmine permeated the air. He looked up from his scroll and his mouth gaped open in surprise.

Lan had made great efforts in dressing up. Her hair was adorned with gold accessories. Her robes were made of blue shades of silk that matched his. Even her face was painted meticulously that accentuated her beauty.

She giggled at the sight of Zhang Liao’s surprise. “Lord Wenyuan, you might catch flies in your open mouth.”

Zhang Liao became mindful of himself again. “You are breathtaking, my lady,” he complimented her. “Like the  _ xian _ of Mount Kunlun.”

Lan bowed. “I would not want to shame the name of the great Zhang Liao,” she said with a tinge of sarcasm.

The man stood up and walked to her. “Never have I seen you more beautiful, my lady. Although, the Lady Lan I know has a distaste for the nobility’s affairs thus resulting to lackluster effort. Now, it begs the question of whether or not you still intend to continue pretending to be my fiancee.”

Lan would not be swayed by his eloquence. She retorted, “Give yourself a break from overthinking, Lord Zhang Liao. A great actor must dress the part, if it requires that I dress like an empress, I shall make it so.”

Amused with her stubborn response, Zhang Liao decided to let it go. “Very well,” he said. “Let us make our way to Lu Bu’s residence.”

* * *

At Lu Bu’s residence, the party was being held in the central courtyard. Lanterns were scattered around the place, illuminating brightly the festive scene. Dancers performed to the tune of the skilled bards of the town. Lu Bu had let Ding Yuan the liberty of inviting the guest. Being the doting father that he was, the Inspector had invited great noble families from the county, hoping to impress them with his adopted son.

Zhang Liao was surprised at Lan’s etiquette. She had stayed at his side, and acted like coquettish noblewoman, giggling behind her sleeve.

“You have such a beautiful woman beside you, Lord Zhang Liao,” a minister said. “I wish my wife would be as beautiful as her.”

Zhang Liao bowed his head. “Thank you, my lord.”

Lan smiled sweetly, “With the right show of love, my lord, your wife will sure bloom like a flower in spring.”

“Such eloquence as well!” the minister remarked.

“ZHANG LIAO! LADY LAN! JUST THE PAIR THAT I WANT TO SEE!” Lu Bu roared from the center of the courtyard. It was evident that the man was already uninhibited from the alcohol. “Come! Come! We must all share a drink!”

The pair made their way towards the center where Lu Bu was seated and surrounded by voluptuous women. Beside him was Ding Yuan, who looked just as a happy drunk as his adopted son.

“Ah Zhang Liao, we should have made an ever greater celebration about your engagement!” the warlord said. “Fengxian told me that your fiancee was the daughter from the great nobility of Ai from the Yan province!”

Zhang Liao was taken aback by his lord’s words. He was not sure if this was due to the inebriation or it was the truth. He glanced at Lu Bu then to his companion. She looked just as stunned as he was, but she just shrugged.

Ding Yuan continued his chatty nature. “In addition to that, I have heard that she can handle a blade. Well, if that will be the case, I can allow her to join the exercises as long as your presence is there. Heck, it must be more chivalrous to go to battle together!”

“You are truly a gracious host, Lord Ding Yuan,” Lan said with a bow. “I thank you, Lord Lu Bu, to get the highest recommendation from you is an honor.”

Lu Bu had a mischievous look on his face. “I know a warrior’s potential when I see one. Come, one  _ kanpai _ on me.”

With each their own cups of one, Lu Bu raised his cup. “For glory and for honor!”

“For glory and for honor!”

* * *

Lan had decided to leave Zhang Liao’s side for the meantime, to give him time to interact with the other ranked soldiers in Ding Yuan’s employ. Although she was confident that Zhang Liao had no intention of rising in the political ranks, it would still be favorable to have a lot of allies. She took a seat near some of the chattering wives, intent on listening in to gossip of the county. But to her dismay, they were apparently gossiping about her.

“From what I heard,” a city official’s wife uttered, “she was just picked up from some poor village. Not some descendant of a rich clan.”

“But from what I hear, she was a curse that caused the death of their household!”

“For someone as good looking as Lord Zhang Liao, he should marry my daughter instead!”

Lan sighed. This was the obvious reason why she never liked to linger around the noblewomen. Seeing that she would have gained nothing, she stood up and went to look for Zhang Liao. She found the man in cheerful conversation with the older officers. She stopped.

Maybe it would be rude to interrupt, she thought. When she turned around to find some other thing to do, she felt a firm hand hold her hand.

“Are you hurt, my lady?” It was Zhang Liao.

“No,” she replied. “Just had a clear reminder as to why I refused the use of my family name.”

Zhang Liao held her hand tighter, and then pulled her close. He made sure to give her his most handsome smile. He leaned in. “Do not mind them, Lan. Everything you have told me about your past, I believe you,” he whispered to her ear.

Lan blushed lightly. She pulled away from him and said in a faltered tone, “I am tired of acting like a coy noblewoman.” She took a seat and grabbed a jug of wine and drank straight from the bottle, then offered the remaining contents to Zhang Liao. “Come on, how about another round of who can drink the most?” she challenged him..

Zhang Liao chuckled, “Getting drunk tonight, are we?” He took his seat next to her, grabbed the jug and drank from the mouth of the bottle as well. “Last I counted, the score is three to none.”

* * *

It was past midnight when the party ended. Along the long corridor back to Zhang Liao’s quarters, two individuals walked together, one was swaying against the shorter person.

“See how I pulled the win?” Zhang Liao slurred. “I took that cocky major down and showed him his place.”

Lan sighed, “You were marvelous, Lord Wenyuan.” She was physically struggling with the man’s weight on her. “Let us keep walking, we are almost home.”

She couldn’t believe that she beat Zhang Liao this time in drinking. And he would usually win because she would always find herself in her own bed the next morning. They would always hold the drinking matches once every other week, but then again, maybe they went too far because of the party.

The lady was able to support Zhang Liao as far as to the entrance of their shared residence. She was able to prop up Zhang Liao on the wooden floor, and took her place beside him, resting his head on her shoulder. The moon was fading in its crescent smile. Her hair was already a big mess, so she pulled off the hairpin. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it to the side.

Zhang Liao inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her hair. “You know, my lady,” Zhang Liao spoke in a softer tone. “I will follow you, wherever the wind blows.” He tilted his head up and took in a breath of fresh night air.

“Like the stargazers raising their heads to adore the moon,” he looked up to her. “You are the moon that I adore, in all its faces, even in its darkest.”

Lan muttered, “Zhang Liao…” Her eyes widened when he kissed the back of her hand. “Lord Zhang Liao, you’re drunk.”

Zhang Liao smiled, “That’s a wonderful story, my lady Lan.”

Lan sighed. Zhang Liao was not in his right mind at all. Maybe, this would all be nothing in the morning.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” She tried to move him.

“But my lady, I don’t want to…” His head slid from her shoulder down to her bosom. 

Lan bit her lip to restrain herself from screaming aloud. She couldn’t hear the rest of his mumblings as it faded out into an alcoholic slumber. Lan carefully pushed his head off her chest and laid him down on the floor. She dragged the man by the neck of his robes back into his bedroom. Mustering the remains of her strength, she rolled the man down to his bed.

She sighed. Next time, she will leave him if wherever he ends up drunk in. It won’t be her fault if he gets sick for staying out in the cold.

* * *

Zhang Liao awoke to a start, followed by the throbbing headache of a hangover. The windows were not opened, so he has no crude idea of the time. 

He knew he drank too much last night, with vague memories of the scent of her hair and her soft touch on his face. He didn’t know what he had spoken to her, but he remembered the distinct smell of her skin. He had laid back on the bed, feeling dizzy once more, and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, and the training session of the day had ended. They had moved to hand-to-hand combat and was a good exercise for the youthful warriors.

Lu Bu was lying down on the grass after taking off his upper robe. “You should teach me how to be more flexible, Wenyuan. I want to surpass your skill in unarmed combat.”

Zhang Liao looked distracted. “A daily stretch does the trick,” he said.

“Whenever you stare blankly beyond, Wenyuan, it usually means there was so much going on inside that head of yours,” Lu Bu said, placing his hands behind his head. “Is this about your woman? Did you finally knock her up?”

Zhang Liao laughed, “Yes, it is about Lady Lan. No, I did not knock her up.” From the cheerful tone, he sighed. 

“Let me tell you the real reason why she was with me, Fengxian.” 

So Zhang Liao shared briefly how their journey together began, her vow to repay her debt to him, what he could recall from her skill as an assassin, and their eventual mutual relationship.

Lu Bu sat up and shook his head. He could only see how ridiculous his friend’s concerns were. “Wenyuan, in the way I see it, it is two fools in one room. If that woman demands freedom, I will gladly give it,” he said.

“But that is the problem. She refuses unless it is of the life-saving caliber.”

“So, the best option is to have you beaten until half death?” Lu Bu suggested. “I could make that happen.”

“No!”

Lu Bu laughed at his own joke. “The real answer then, is that you are madly in love with a woman who can end your life while you sleep. You really like living dangerously, don’t you?”

“Perhaps it is her dangerous nature that attracts me,” Zhang Liao said.

* * *

Later in the day, the sunny weather had turned into a sunset thunderstorm. Lan had taken shelter under the patio of a tavern. The rainfall was too dense for her to run back to the castle, lest she slip and fall in an accident along the way. In her hands, she was holding a packet of tea leaves that she bought from the market. 

As she listened to the raindrops hitting against the shade, she sighed. She could never forget that night. The more she pondered on Zhang Liao’s actions towards her, the more she’s willing to let go of her promise to leave.

A loud crash caught her attention, it was followed by screaming from the patrons inside the tavern. Curious, Lan stepped into the tavern to witness the scene.

“Hey come on old man, where’s my money?” yelled a burly man. He was holding an elderly person by the robe. Behind the burly man were three other big men.

“Please… I do not have any money!” the old man pleaded. “Let me go!”

The store owner was also pleading to the burly man. “Let him go! Have you no honor to your own father?”

Lan tucked the packet of leaves within the folds of her robes. She quietly observed whether or not there would be anyone who will stand up for the old man. Seeing that no one will intervene, she quietly moved amongst the crowd and swiped an unattended knife from the table. She watched as the burly man threw the poor elder down to the floor. 

Three against one, she thought. That’s an easy number to deal with.

Just as she was about to go in for her kill, one of the patrons tried to do the brave act of saving the old man, causing a brawl. Lan immediately shifted her attention to the poor elderly that was still on the floor. She immediately arrived to his side.

“Come on old man,” she pulled him up and led him out of the room.

The tavern owner had scrambled out to the entrance. “Help! Help! Are there any soldiers out there? I need help!”

Lan was about to return inside to help quell the brawl when the foreboding presence of Lu Bu caught her attention. He looked menacing when drenched in the rain.

“Hmph. Woman shouldn’t you be by Zhang Liao’s side?” he said.

Lan crossed her arms with a pout. “I won’t go out when it is pouring like that. I could get sick you know.”

Lu Bu scoffed, “Such weakness. If you have not yet gone home by the time I am done ending the fight inside, I am dragging you back to him.” He flexed his fingers and gave his shoulder a good rotation before entering the tavern.

Lan followed him inside. “As if I would just let you have all the fun.”

* * *

Zhang Liao was spending his time inside the armor shed, cleaning his blades. He put down his materials when he saw a servant running into the room.

“Lord Zhang Liao,” the servant said. “Lord Lu Bu is at the entrance!”

Zhang Liao wondered why Lu Bu would visit him at this time of the hour. He grabbed a towel to wipe his hands and went to the entrance of his residence. He was surprised to see a bloodied Lu Bu in wet clothes, but Lan who was equally drenched and bruised as well.

“Your woman is as stubborn as you, Wenyuan,” Lu Bu said in a proud tone. “I now have no doubt in my mind that she would be the perfect woman for you.”

“You and your endless teasing, Lord Fengxian,” Lan sighed. She turned to the man and bowed. “Thank you for your time to escort me.”

Zhang Liao bowed as well. “Thank you, Fengxian.”

Lu Bu nodded. “I shall take my leave now.” He left.

“This is the worst out of all your excursions, my lady,” Zhang Liao pointed out. “Your clothes are bloodied.”

Lan felt like a teenager getting a reprimand from a parent, but she stood tall and proud of her wounds. “It was for a good purpose. Lord Lu Bu was kind enough to help settle a brawl inside the tavern,” she said stiffly.

Zhang Liao sighed. “Of course you had to join in.” He was right on his notion that she missed the adrenaline rush of a fight.

Lan said nothing more and proceeded to the baths. She pulled out the packet from her robe and placed it on the table then disappeared from the hall.

* * *

In the bathroom, Lan had stripped away her bloody clothes. There were some cuts and bruises on her arms. She climbed into the tub.

“Agh,” she groaned in pain. It felt like an open wound at the back of her right shoulder. She could not patch that on her own. 

“Is everything alright, Lan?”

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him from the other side of the wooden partition. She had no idea he was also taking a bath! She sank below shoulder length into the tub when she heard footsteps come near.

Zhang Liao was wearing nothing but cloth that covered his groin. He approached the tub, and was alarmed by the red-tinged bathwater.

“Is… Is it your monthly visit that caused you pain, my lady?” he said in an embarrassed tone.

Lan shook her head fast. “N-No! It’s just…” She gave up. There was no use in hiding, not when he’s up close. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment when she saw how well-built his physique was. She turned around and pulled her hair away, exposing to the man her bleeding wound.

“I would require your assistance in patching this up, my lord,” she said aloud.

Zhang Liao sighed in relief. He thought he would have to deal with a seriously moody woman. 

* * *

“You are lucky that this is not your sword arm,” Zhang Liao said, tying the ends of the bandage into a knot. He had taken the opportunity to appreciate the various scars on the lady’s back. He had no doubt, she had been through difficult times as he did.

Lan pulled her robe back on. “Thank you for your help, my lord,” she said with utmost gratitude.

They had decided to patch up her wounds in Zhang Liao’s bedroom, since it was one with the bigger space, and farthest from the ears of the servants. They were seated next to each other on the carpeted floor. In front of them was a small tray with freshly brewed tea that was bought from the market.

Lan picked up the pot and poured tea into two cups. 

Zhang Liao took a sip. “A fragrant taste,” he complimented.

Lan consumed her cup. “Lord Zhang Liao,” she said. “I have been thinking about this arrangement of ours.”

Zhang Liao swirled the contents of his cup. “Have you decided not to pursue your quest of saving my life?”

“That is still my priority,” Lan immediately replied. She poured herself more tea and sipped it. “I just never thought that I could last this long, pretending to be someone I am not”

She looked down, concentrated with expressing herself. “Because, I realized that the more I spend time with you, the more comfortable I am by being… _ me. _ ”

“Whatever the future may hold us is yet to come,” Zhang Liao said, placing his cup down. He faced her. “When the time comes that your quest has been fulfilled, I will let you go wholeheartedly. Until then, I shall cherish your time with me.”

Lan placed her cup down as well. She turned to face him. “You won’t try to find me when I’m gone?” she asked, confused.

Zhang Liao held her chin and gazed into her eyes. “I will,” he muttered. “I believe you will find me too.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It took Lan by surprise. Her mind was signalling alerts, but her body refused to cooperate by the power of his words. The kiss sent a warm sensation throughout her body, reaching the depths of her heart.

Zhang Liao pulled away. His hand moved to caress her cheek. “No physical rebut?” he asked jokingly.

The woman held his hand and pulled it down. She shook her head. “I shall cherish my moments with you, Lord Zhang Liao,” she said. “Until the time that we must part.”


	5. The Price

“His Imperial Majesty has issued an edict!” Ding Yuan read the scroll aloud. “The rise of the Yellow Turban Rebellion threatens the safety and peace of China. He calls for a unified coalition to suppress these rebels.” The inspector went on with the other contents of the edict.

Lu Bu crossed his arms. “Finally, I hate being cooped up doing nothing but errands and defending weaklings,” he said. “It’s time for some real action!”

Zhang Liao nudged the person beside him. “So Lan, what’s the bet for Lu Bu’s kill count?”

“Lu Bu? I’m putting it at a five hundred or more,” Lan replied. She fixed her scarf around her neck when a strong wind blew.

“I think he could reach double that amount.”

Ever since Lan was allowed by Ding Yuan to participate in exercises, the woman had been earnest in attendance. She never missed a session, and was open to learning new ways with various weapons. Although Zhang Liao was wary whenever Lu Bu would challenge her in testing her defenses against powerful attacks, he appreciated the warrior’s restraint of his might.

Lu Bu snorted, “Betting on how many I could defeat? You are not being creative enough. You should be betting on whether or not I could meet my match in battle!”

“But the answer is obvious as of now, Fengxian,” Lan said. “We have not yet met anyone who can match you one on one.”

Zhang Liao frowned, “What about me, Lan? How could you forget me?”

“You already hold a record against Lu Bu,” Lan replied. “It has to be someone we do not know.”

Lu Bu laughed, “How about this Wenyuan. You go test their might first, if they surpass you, then I will challenge them myself.”

It was Zhang Liao’s turn to laugh, “If that is the case, then you will have no one to battle with!”

* * *

It was the night before the march. There was an excited buzz that seemed to radiate everywhere. The prospect of gaining glory in battle had placed every soldier in high spirits along with restlessness.

Zhang Liao was only in his trousers as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had finished his bath after a long personal session in the courtyard. He thought that a few more exercises would dissipate the restless energy, but it only served to excite him more. He let out a long sigh and pulled off the towel around his shoulders. Never in his life he would be given an opportunity to participate in something grand. He heard the bedroom door slide open. He turned to see his visitor leaning against the door frame.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Lan asked with a small yawn.

“My apologies if I had disturbed your rest,” he said.

He watched her walk towards him and sat by his side. She looked restless as well. 

“So this is it, huh,” she said looking towards the window. “The Mandate of Heaven lost from the Emperor’s hands in the form of the common man’s revolution.”

Zhang Liao looked at her. “It will be difficult from here on out. No doubt, every warlord with power shall strive to control the land. But as a warrior, the greatest honor is to meet his death on the battlefield.”

“Enough talk,” she said impatiently.

Zhang Liao’s body tensed when the woman suddenly pushed him down onto the bed. He blushed when the lady straddled his hips. Her hands were on his bare shoulders. The sash on her robe loosened, revealing the cream shade of her skin and the soft outline of her breasts.

“M-My lady,” he gasped. He felt uncomfortable down there but intensely turned on by the sight of this alluring woman. She didn’t sound so sleepy now.

“Do not forget that you will have one chance to live again,” Lan reminded him, poking his chest. “I will not let you die so easily.”

“What if I saved you again, Lan?” Zhang Liao asked curiously.

Lan bowed her head to him and kissed his lips with fierce passion, catching the man off-guard. When they parted for air to breath, she pulled the sash away and let her robe fall off her shoulders. She could feel his hips buck between her legs. “Let us worry about that another day,” she said. “Right now, let me help you get a proper night’s sleep.” 

* * *

In the gathered coalition camp, the Emperor’s father-in-law, He Jin stood on the platform, solidifying his presence as the overall commander of the grand army. Beside him was Yuan Shao, the leader of the gathered noble clans of the north.

“Thank you everyone for responding to the call of the Emperor,” he said. “This prolonged battle against the Yellow Turbans must end now. I enjoin you to follow my lead, towards victory!”

“Towards victory!”

The coalition camp grew to life, soldiers were filling into formation following the commands of their superiors.

Ding Yuan took one good look around. “It seems there are still warlords and their armies who have not yet arrived.”

Lu Bu looked disappointed. He could not see anyone who could challenge his strength. “Let us get this over with, Lord Father. Before I become bored with slaying mindless peasants.”

Ding Yuan's forces were tasked to secure the supply line. They had stationed in a base and fortified against a possible siege.

* * *

Zhang Liao was assigned to hold the gated passageway that leads to the supply base. While Lu Bu, against his will, was forced to It did not take long before they heard loud war cries echoing the air. The Yellow Turbans had found them and had every intent in decreasing their morale.

“They look like a lot, Wenyuan,” Lan said. “I do not think it is wise for us to make a stand here.”

“We have to endure until we can receive reinforcements from the rest of the coalition,” Zhang Liao replied. He took a stance. “Brace yourself. Here they come!”

It was like a never-ending tidal wave. After the unit had managed to cut down the numbers, another wave of rebels would fall upon them. At this rate, they would not last long because of exhaustion.

“Lan,” Zhang Liao huffed. “Take a horse and call for help.”

Lan cut down an incoming opponent. “So you're finally deciding that now?!” she said with exasperation. 

Zhang Liao shook his head. “We just need to endure this, and if there is anyone clever enough to evade capture, it would be you.”

“But what about you? You can't keep this up, your wounds are serious!”

“The gates will close as you pass,” Zhang Liao said, recomposing himself. “It will buy you time.”

Lan bit her lip but accepted the plan. She knocked off an enemy from his horse and got on it.

“Don't get yourself killed,” she said.

* * *

“Fengxian! Fengxian!”

Lu Bu swung his halberd around, slaying many enemies with each strike. The enemy had launched a surprise attack at the supply base, and it was threatened to be overrun.

“What is it, Lan?” he asked. He had a look of concern when he saw the bloodied woman on a horse.

“Wenyuan is in trouble. He had closed off the gate that leads to this supply base,” she reported. 

Lu Bu looked around, clearly figuring out a better way to solve this predicament.

“The coalition's latecomers should be able to retake this base,” he said, making the decision to go to his friend's aid. “You go ahead and keep Zhang Liao alive. I will find a horse.”

* * *

Lan rode her way back towards the closed gate. She was sure that Lu Bu would follow sooner or later.The sound of dying men on the other side of the gate made her worry for Zhang Liao’s safety. Like a monkey, she scaled the ladder up to the wall next to the gate. Upon reaching the highest peak of the wall, she stood on the edge, looking for the double-axe wielding warrior. She found him not far and already saw the threat to his life. Her body kicked into motion and her gut told her to do something really really stupid. She took a great number of steps back, gauging her distance for an incredible athletic feat. She bent her knees, arched her feet. She steadied her breathing, gathering as much oxygen she could gain. An exhale, a quick inhale and then she took off like a gazelle. After gaining enough speed, she ran up the ramp, leapt off the edge of the wall and fall into the battle below.

He could feel the exhaustion sinking into his bones. There were too many of them and they just kept on coming. The wounds on his limbs were flowing continuously of blood that his vision was slowly blurring, but he kept himself steadfast. He knew he couldn’t die, there was still much for him to improve his might, and that  _ she _ wouldn’t let him die either. It was for that reason that he was willing to risk everything in keeping the gates closed.

A new wave of yellow-clad men began charging towards him. He raised his first axe and delivered fatal strikes on the swordsmen, their blood splattering against his armor and clothes. His second axe he used for defense, sending the second wave back. The attack left his back exposed for a spearman to charge. Zhang Liao turned around when he heard a death cry behind him. He saw the bloodied scarf and the dark hair.

“Lan,” he breathed.

The woman straightened and looked at him. He saw a glint of fear in her eyes before it turned into cold determination.

“I am surprised you were able to hold out long enough,” she said sarcastically. “I will never let you tell me off to find help if it means you sacrificing your sorry ass, Wenyuan.”

Zhang Liao chuckled, grateful to still be able to hear her voice. There was nothing left for him to say. It’s just the two of them against a hundred or more. Lan let out a physical taunt towards their enemies, restarting their onslaught. Together, they warded off their attackers, but Zhang Liao could feel the fatigue setting deeper into his bones. An arrow whizzed past, embedding itself on his arm. He let out a pained cry, dropping his left axe and falling to his knee. He coughed out blood, the aggregation of his wounds taking its toll on him.

Lan was trying hard not to panic. “Just a little more, Wenyuan. Lord Fengxian is on his way,” she encouraged him.

And true to her word, the Flying General landed not far from them, but the impact was enough to send twenty or more enemies away from them. The fierce general cast his gaze on his comrade and the hard headed woman. “I’ll take it from here. Bring him to safety.”

“NOW, CAN ANYONE PROVIDE ME WITH A DECENT CHALLENGE?”

* * *

Once Zhang Liao was safely delivered back to his own tent, that’s when the woman just lost it. "Are you crazy, Wenyuan?!?!" She screamed at him. "Are you crazy that you'd get yourself killed like that!?!"

She punched the wooden surface next to his head in her attempt to hit him, but he couldn’t care less as to what was going on. She continued yelling at him, but the body pain was dulling all of his senses and the blood loss was not helping either. He kept his eyes closed and leaned back against the side of the cot. It wasn't long until she finally quieted down. It put him at ease for once to hear silence. He still kept his eyes closed, feeling weak with the open wounds around his body. He could feel himself slowly fade into unconsciousness.

He would wake up to the sensations of a warm towel pressed against his skin, cleaning away the blood and grime, but the exhaustion in his eyes pulled him back to sleep. Not long after, he would feel bandages going around his chest and arms. He could smell alcohol and winced at the touch of liquid on his wounds. His mind was still bogged down with pain that he could not process anything as to who was attending to him then once again… Darkness.

The sound of thundering footsteps jolted him awake. Zhang Liao immediately sat up from the bed and groaned in pain as he held his chest, making the effort to breathe properly. The pain continued to spread throughout his body, his nerves reacting to the stitches on his wounds. He nearly jumped in fright when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, gently pushing him back on the cot.

"You moved too much in your sleep. Look where it got you."

He looked up and his eyes were locked with a pair of grey eyes. Those eyes were gentle, worried, and a bit puffy red. She looked gentler, the fierce persona was gone.

“What happened?” He asked.

She answered in a soft tone, “Fengxian was able to hold off long enough for reinforcements to arrive. In fact, he was able to drive the enemy away and caught the attention of a lot of warlords. But they were not able to locate the leader of the rebellion, Zhang Jiao.”

He attempted a smile. “A great victory for us, nonetheless.”

She just smiled in return. However, she was not able to hold back a hiccup.

"Have you been crying?" he asked hoarsely and in surprise.

She forced a smile. "Isn't it obvious," she said with a small hiccup.

"But were you crying, because of me?"

She nodded in reply, not irritated at how stupid his question was. He gazed into her eyes, trying to search for her truth. She made no attempt to avert her gaze from him. She lifted his left hand pressed it against her cheek. He felt the moistness of her cheek.

"I was afraid I would not be fast enough and lose you," she whispered. 

Zhang Liao caressed her cheek. "You saved me," he uttered. Then it dropped a burden to his heart, she had repaid her debt to him. His smile turned to a sorrowful one. "Will you leave me then?"

When he said it, it just registered to her. She did, she was able to save this man's life. She remembered the day she had made that pledge, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to fulfill it. They had spent so much time together, endured each other’s trials, and braved many adventures. She thought that the one night stand would be enough to satisfy the untold sexual tension to each other, but she realized that she had just fallen into Love’s trap.

"I have been fooling myself all this time," she whispered.

She pulled his hand away from her cheek, and slowly slid it down and pressed his palm against her chest. "You can't force me to leave you now," she said with a soft laugh. “Not when you and I had shared more than just the bed.”

"Then there is no need to pretend anymore, my lady,” Zhang Liao said. “The engagement no longer should be a ruse.”

"Wenyuan..." she said, her grip tightening around his hand. She shook her head, she was starting to overthink things. 

He pulled his hand away from her chest and used his fingers to tuck the stray hair away from her face.

"You have given me purpose to hone my might. It is so that I could protect the people that matter to me. My actions speak louder than my capacity for words. But I must say this, to prove to you that there is nothing that I hide," he spoke slowly. He reached over and clasped both of her hands in his. He brought her hands over and kissed them lightly.

“I love you, my Lady Ai Lan.”

Lan blushed. This wasn't the most romantic of places to actually confess love. But as warriors, it seemed to be a normal setting. Is it because of the very idea of death the next day that haunts them, that it is better to do or say things as if it is their last?

“I love you too, my Lord Wenyuan,” she replied.

The silence lingered in the room. They could hear each other’s hearts beating in unison. He looked up once more to her eyes. With passion and love, he made his move.

“Lady Ai Lan, will you be my wife?"

She gazed into his eyes, into his soul. Her heart had skipped a beat. The Heavens had decided on their fates. They were meant to find each other under the rubble. This brave and resourceful man had done everything in his power to love her. There was no other way but to surrender and love him back. She leaned close to him, their foreheads touching.

"Yes, Wenyuan.”

* * *

The honeymoon phase was brief, but Zhang Liao cherished every single day that he could spend with his newlywed wife. For immediately after the wedding celebrations from Mayi county the rebels had laid siege in the capital of Bing province.

Ding Yuan had sent out his messengers to request for aid from the neighboring warlords. He had ordered his other officers to lead the innocent villagers to safety.

“Don’t come with me, Lan,” Zhang Liao said. “It’s too dangerous, and you are in absolute no condition to fight.”

Lan still held onto her weapon. “Don’t tell me what I don’t know, Wenyuan.” She placed a hand on her abdomen. “I will be with the noblewomen.”

Zhang Liao instinctively glanced at her abdomen. He stepped close and kissed her forehead. “I will return as soon as I can.”

* * *

Lu Bu was already in the process of decimating unit after unit of the rebel soldiers. 

“You’re late to the party, Wenyuan,” he said.

“I don’t think I need to explain why,” Zhang Liao replied.

Lu Bu smirked. Sometimes, he just knew. “Congratulations, Wenyuan. We better drink after this is over.”

It was quick work. Zhang Liao had easily figured out that this faction of the Yellow Turbans had attempted the raid on the city for supplies. 

“My lord!” a messenger arrived. “The leader of this raid had started a fire in one of the noblemen’s estates!”

Lu Bu frowned. He did not like the sound of that.

Zhang Liao paled. Without a second thought, he turned his horse and head back into the city.

* * *

“They have no part in your so-called Way of Peace, leave these innocent people alone!” Lan pleaded. She was in no condition to fight, not when they found out just today that she was with child. However, she took a risk. Exerting effort to decapitate any rebel that dared step into the reach of her blade. 

Zhang Bao, the self-heralded General of the Earth, raised his arms. “Your lavish lifestyles had caused grief and strife to the common people. The Heavens have sent me to judge you!”

He had taken advantage of the woman’s moment of rest, and kicked her with such force that Lan fell on her back.

Lan curled on the ground. She suddenly felt weak, followed by excruciating pain radiating from her abdomen. Then she caught the scent of blood, so much blood. “No…” she gasped. “NO!” In her shock, the woman fainted.

“I have cleansed the woman from such impurity!” Zhang Bao proclaimed. “The General of the Earth sees that she was plagued by demons, she carried the restless souls of the dead in her womb!”

Such a victory was short-lived when a tiger’s roar echoed the skies. Zhang Bao would realize that the Heavens had sealed his fate.

Time was agonizingly slow for Zhang Liao as he witnessed the horrible act. How this so called man of faith assaulted a woman - his own wife! It disgusted him. From disgust, it turned to rage. He let out an anguished roar and charged towards Zhang Bao.

“Stand back, heathen!” Zhang Bao cried.

“Enough talk!” he yelled in anger. He drove his weapon through the man’s chest without giving his opponent a second to raise in defense. In one fell swoop, Zhang Bao was no more.

* * *

In the quiet Zhang household, Lan laid flat on the recovery bed. She shivered slightly to the cold from the blood loss. Bowls of medicine laid empty on the side. She felt empty and hollow from the ordeal. She glanced at the flickering silhouette of two individuals outside the bedroom.

“The bleeding has stopped. And in my last examination, there are no more remnants of this pregnancy,” the doctor spoke in hushed tones.

“Thank you,” Zhang Liao said.

The doctor bowed and left. Zhang Liao sighed. Gathering strength, he entered Lan’s old bedroom. He could feel the gloom in the air. He took his place by her side. He held her hand.

“I should have never left you,” Zhang Liao whispered. “I should have been there. I -”

Lan pressed her cheek against his chest and cried. She was still at a loss of words, and it was all just too much.

  
  
  



	6. Ancestral Home

“I have no doubt right now, that the lady is once again pregnant,” a midwife was heard saying. “However, in order to keep the child, the expectant mother must be free of worry.”

“I understand,” Zhang Liao’s voice was heard. “Thank you for your time.”

Lan laid on her side, feeling nauseated. She watched the shadows behind the screen. How long has it been, she thought. 

After her unfortunate miscarriage, it was a series of unwanted arguments and emotional breakdowns. She had doubted herself, thinking that it would have been better if she should have just left. There were days they would not speak to each other, days where a mere glance was all it needed to satisfy each other’s presence.

But she knew, it can’t go on like this. Even at their most hard-headed limits, they have to give way for healing.

Who knew that taking a bath together was the first step to reignite their romance?

She gulped. Another wave of nausea propelling her to move to the edge of the bed and throw up. She was surprised to see a bucket below her, ready to catch whatever her stomach had pushed out.

“Take it easy.”

Lan retched. She could feel Zhang Liao’s hand on her back, rubbing on slow circles. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and rolled to her back once her stomach had finally calmed down.

“Why was I born a woman?” she complained aloud.

She could feel her husband lay down next to her. His strong arm wrapping around her chest. His breath tickling her ear. 

“If you were a man, I would have taken you as a lover either way,” Zhang Liao replied.

Lan sighed at the corny joke, his kind of humor hits and misses. She snuggled closer to his chest. “So I heard I was prescribed to a worry free pregnancy. How do you plan on handling that, dear husband?”

“We shall visit my mother.”

For Lan, she did not like the sound of it.

* * *

It was a peaceful journey. After the death of Zhang Bao by Zhang Liao’s hands, the Yellow Turban Rebellion had lost one of their major leaders. The Coalition Army, led this time by Yuan Shao, was successful in defeating the leader Zhang Jiao. As a result, the rebellion was scattered in disarray to fend for themselves against the many warlords across the land.

The traveling party was welcomed into a large estate. Zhang Liao helped Lan down from the carriage. He held her hand and they walked together until they stopped at the steps that goes to the entrance hall. As payment of respect, they both knelt and sat on their heels, waiting.

Lan’s eyes widened at the expanse of the place. She had always thought that Zhang Liao had lived on his own because of some family issues. But it did not seem to be the case here. Never did she imagined that he would be from that he would come from the more renowned branch of the Zhang family name.

A loud gong rang three times. A middle-aged woman emerged from the open door, accompanied by a train of servants. She carried the air of a regal noblewoman as displayed by her expensive clothing. Her features were sharp, her eyes deep seated with wisdom.

Zhang Liao kowtowed. Lan followed suit.

“Rise,” the middle-aged woman spoke.

They both straightened up. Zhang Liao got up to his feet first, before helping Lan up.

The woman opened her arms. “Has it already been that long since you have left? Come Wenyuan, give your mother a hug.”

Zhang Liao complied. His tall and well-built frame covering the woman. “I am glad to see you well, Mother.” He pulled away and stood next to Lan. “This is my beloved wife, Ai Lan. Lan, I am honored to introduce to you my mother, Lady Hong.”

Lan bowed once more. “Lady Hong,” she greeted.

Lady Hong looked at Lan, her eyes already judging the pregnant woman. “I can see that my son has chosen an unconventional woman,” she said with a knowing smile. “But it pleases me to know that you can satisfy his peculiarities while keeping him in check.”

Beside the Lady Hong, was a plump woman with a jovial aura. “Lady Hong, she looks rather scrawny to be carrying a child.”

“Behave yourself, Lian Hua,” Lady Hong chided. “You were as scrawny as she was when you had your own firstborn.”

The plump woman bowed, “Why of course, Lady Hong. Then we’ll make sure Master Wenyuan’s wife will be well taken care of.”

Lady Hong looked at the couple. “Come inside. I am excited to hear your stories,” she said. With a wave and turn, she retreated inside, her train of maidens following.

Zhang Liao let out a sigh of relief. “Are you alright, love?” He was worried that his mother would not approve of Lan, but it seemed that she has passed the notorious test of the mother-in-law.

“You never fail to surprise me, Wenyuan,” Lan said in relief. She now knows the reason why Zhang Liao had not approved many of the noblewomen in his other house.

A loud bark caught their ears. A familiar brown dog ran towards them and raised its paws at Zhang Liao.

“Chiu!” Lan said happily. 

Zhang Liao ruffled the dog’s fur. He noticed a ribbon and a small bell tied to it. “It seems my mother has taken a liking to you as well.”

* * *

_ On the third month… _

Lan stood at the entrance of the household gates. She looked sad. “So you’re leaving me here,” she said bitterly.

Zhang Liao held her hands. “You know where my duty is, my lady. I still have to continue serving under Lord Ding Yuan’s banner. But knowing that you are safe here, is enough for me.” He kissed her forehead. 

“I’m going to miss you badly,” she whined. Beside her, Chiu the dog was whining alongside his master.

“The elders would say that absence makes the heart grow fonder,” he said.

Lan sighed. She looked up to his face. “You better come back once a month,” she said. “That is all I ask. If you can’t make it, at least a letter would put my heart at ease.”

Zhang Liao nodded. “Then I shall write to you the most interesting of stories.” He got on his horse and rode off.

The servant Lian Hua arrived to fetch the lady from the gates. “Lady Lan, is everything alright?” she saw the lonely woman shaking.

Lan was trying so hard to keep her tears back, but couldn’t. 

* * *

_ On the fourth month… _

“Where are we going, Lady Hong?” Lan asked. Out of the blue, the Zhang matriarch had invited her out on a ride.

“Surely you are a woman of faith, Lady Lan,” the older woman replied. “For us to ward off the evil spirits that had plagued your first pregnancy, we must seek the protection of the gods.”

“If you say so, Lady Hong,” Lan replied. Ever since the mumbo jumbo of the Way of Peace had spread amongst the villages, she had her doubts of what gods to believe in.

The carriage stopped in front of an archway. Underneath it was a stone path upwards. 

Lady Hong placed a basket in Lan’s lap. “Take this and go to the temple. Seek the goddess and offer your prayers.”

Lan stood at the gates, holding a basket of offerings. Without a second look back, she entered the temple. Her eyes gazed at the monument of the Nu Wa, the goddess of marriage, beside her was the statue of Xuannu, the goddess of fertility. The Xuannu statue’s head was adorned with bright feathers representing the nine colored tails of the phoenix that she rides.

Lan placed the offerings of lotus flowers, chicken eggs and sticky rice cakes on the pedestal. She lit a tall incense and bowed three times in respect to the deity. She planted the incense into the ashes of the bowl. She wondered, how many women had come in hopes of having a successful pregnancy like her? 

A cold wind blew in, sending chills down her spine. Lan became more aware of her surroundings. She instinctively placed her hands on her abdomen, protecting the unborn child. It was unlikely for the wind to blow on such a hot summer day. She immediately looked side to side when she thought she saw something blue flicker within her peripheral vision.

Another wind gushed through, making the woman raise her sleeves to avoid getting dirt into her eyes and mouth. When the dust had cleared, Lan looked around once more. 

Nothing seemed to change. The incense continued to burn, the food offerings were coated with some dust. She shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what the winds meant, she departed from the shrine.

Lady Hong was seated in the carriage, a servant fanning the respectable woman. She looked over when she saw her daughter-in-law descend from the steps.

“Has your offering been accepted?”

Lan wasn’t sure what to answer. She folded her arms and bowed. “I am not sure, Lady Hong. I only witnessed two strong gushes of wind that was unnatural for a hot summer day.”

Lady Hong nodded, taking it as a good sign. “Fickle as the gods may be, our lives are in their hands. Come, Lady Lan. Let us return home.”

Lan nodded and got inside the carriage.

* * *

_ On the seventh month… _

The male servants pulled open the gates. Zhang Liao had returned after being given permission for a leave. He pulled the reins to a halt. He jumped down and made his way towards the familiar bedchambers. 

“Please don’t be mad, please don’t be mad,” he muttered. He was not given enough time to send a message the previous month.

Lan was reclining on a chair, reading a scroll of poetry. Her belly had become rounder and firmer. She looked up and saw her visitor. “Wenyuan, what took you so long?” she uttered with a weak smile.

“Lan…”

Zhang Liao knelt before her, amazed. She still looked radiant, but there was evidence of fuller cheeks. He dared not comment that she had grown fat. He looked at her face then to her abdomen. He was unsure how to touch her, out of fear that he would do something wrong.

“It’s okay,” Lan whispered. “Our baby is excited to hear your voice for the first time.” She guided his hands to her belly, guiding him to where he could feel the kicks.

“Little one,” Zhang Liao said, pressing his ear against Lan’s skin. “Father’s here. Father’s home.” He felt the excited kicks against the balls of his palm. “Our child heard me!” he exclaimed in wonder.

Lan smiled, “I would sometimes tell our child our wonderful adventures before resting.”

“Then it should be the father’s turn so mother can have more rest.”

* * *

_ On the ninth month…. _

“Quit your pacing, Wenyuan,” Lu Bu said, rubbing his ear. “No wonder Lan complains to me so much about your restlessness.”

He had arrived at Zhang Liao’s invite. The great warrior had opted to stay in town rather than in one of the rooms of the Zhang household. He had barged into the birthing room thinking that Zhang Liao was there, but was subsequently thrown out by the matriarchal Lady Hong.

Zhang Liao stopped at Lu Bu’s command. He could never forget that scene. He and Lan were just taking a casual stroll, near the small shrine to his ancestors. Lan had suddenly stopped walking when she felt a contraction on her abdomen. Not long after, there was a gush of blood that stained her skirts. He had seen her in pale and in so much pain before, and knew there was no time to lose.

The sound of Lu Bu standing up caught Zhang Liao’s attention. The doors of the birthing room had opened. Lady Hong had emerged, carrying a clothed bundle.

Lu Bu was able to catch a glimpse of the content of the bundle as the woman passed him. He had a smug look on his face.

“Wenyuan, come here,” his mother commanded. “Come and hold your firstborn.”

Zhang Liao held out his hands and received the small living being in his arms. He steadied himself, fearing that he might drop the bundle.

Lady Hong spoke, “A daughter, Wenyuan.” She looked at her son. “Well, your brother has his own sons to carry on the family name. So do not feel too bad about this.” She peered over to the sleeping infant.

“I just hope this little one can fight as well as you,” she said with a smile.

_ A daughter _ , Zhang Liao thought. 

The infant yawned and opened her tiny eyes. Zhang Liao felt his heart swell. The baby has her mother’s gray eyes.

“Can… Can I see my wife, Mother?” he asked nervously.

Lady Hong chuckled. “She is resting. Remarkably strong hips, with a voice to match. But it never hurts to hear her yell at you.” Her attention immediately shifted to the stranger who was standing there. “Ah, you must be Lu Bu, I have heard of your name. You are a friend of Wenyuan?”

Lu Bu shuddered in fear. The woman who had single-handedly dragged him out by the ear, was Zhang Liao’s mother?! He immediately kowtowed before the woman. “Honor and respect to you, Madam. I offer congratulations to your son’s newborn child.”

“I think I could introduce you to one of the pretty ladies in town, Lu Bu. I just know who may be your type,” Lady Hong said mischievously. “Come, escort me.”

“Yes my lady!”

Zhang Liao entered the room, still carrying his daughter. He caught the smell of the remnants of childbirth even though the floors were washed clean. He walked towards the bed and sat on the side. Lan rested against the pillows. Her hair was a mess, but to him she still looked beautiful.

“Lan,” he called out her name.

The woman stirred. She opened her tired eyes. “Wenyuan?” she croaked. She pushed herself up against the pillows. “Where is our child?”

Zhang Liao leaned close. He carefully transferred the bundle into her arms. “She’s here.”

“A girl,” she whispered, staring at the roused infant, her fingers sifting through the layers of cloth. “The heavens granted me a girl.”

“And we will love her always,” he said proudly. He didn’t care that they were not granted a son. This gift of life was redemption for the both of them.

Lan laughed weakly. She parted her robe, to let the infant suck on her nipple as what Lian Hua had taught her. She leaned against Zhang Liao, contented to be in his protective presence once more.

“We have thought of so many names, Wenyuan,” she said. “But none of them would fit a girl.”

“We will call her Yixing. The joyful star that shines,” he muttered. He nuzzled his nose against her hair. “And with my beloved moon, my nights will never be dark.”

* * *

_ On the twelfth month… _

“My lady, you know you could always ask me to hold your child if you intend to sleep after your feeding,” came Lian Hua’s voice.

Lan jolted upright, firmly holding the baby in her arms. She looked down to see her baby Yixing idly sucking at her nipple. She gently pried the mouth away and let the infant burp against her chest.

“I’m alright, Lian Hua,” Lan said. “I’m alright.” She checked on the baby and smiled to see the infant fall back to sleep.

Lian Hua nodded and relaxed back onto the seat. The Lady Hong had tasked her to watch over the budding family. She had gained enough information that would point towards having to care and guide the little girl in case of the absence of her parents.

“Does she look like me, or does she look more like Wenyuan?” Lan asked.

“If you were to ask for my opinion, my lady,” Lian Hua said. “I would say she is a mix of both. I have no doubt that when she grows up, she will be breaking a lot of poor boys’ hearts.” She pulled the curtain of the carriage aside. “And it snows again,” she said.

Lan looked outside the window. “It is.”


	7. Capital Collapse

“Young Lady, get down from the table, please,” Lian Hua was heard. 

The five year old Zhang child jumped down from the table, landing on her two feet before falling over to her knees. She let out a pained cry.

Lan walked over to the crying girl. She picked the girl up and poked the knees playfully. “Poof! No more ouchie!” she cooed to the girl.

Yixing laughed and copied her mother. “No more ouchie!” She wiggled free from her mother’s grasp and started to run around the house again.

“She is a handful, my lady,” Lian Hua commented. “But I am pleased with your acceptance of motherhood. Have you and Master Wenyuan decided on having another child?”

Lan blushed lightly. Lian Hua was Lady Hong’s eyes and ears after all. She replied, “To be honest, we have been trying... but somehow, I could not conceive again.”

Lian Hua nodded. “Do not worry, my lady. Perhaps another visit to the shrine will grant you your desires.”

“If we even have time to go,” Lan said. “Right now, Wenyuan is preparing to march to the capital. The Grand Commander He Jin had called for help to save the Emperor from the eunuchs.”

The plump caretaker stared in horror. “And you intend to bring your daughter to this war?! Are you mad?!”

“I will not be so foolish to do that, Lian Hua,” Lan replied calmly. “We will only follow Zhang Liao when the situation had calmed down in the capital.” She approached Lian Hua and held the woman’s hands.

“But please understand that I cannot let you come with us,” she said truthfully. “I do not want to see you get hurt in this time of unpredictable chaos. Lady Hong values your service, and I wish for you to return to her.”

Lian Hua shook her head, “The Lady Hong has ordered me to serve your family.”

“And as your master’s wife, I am ordering you to go home,” Lan said firmly. “Wenyuan has agreed with me on this, and he extends his utmost gratitude for helping us grow as a family.”

“You truly are a match for Master Wenyuan,” Lian Hua admitted. She bowed to the young woman. “I hope to see your child grow into a beautiful woman, my lady. And I hope you would be able to bear the Master a son.”

* * *

Ding Yuan and his army had marched to the capital of Luoyang. However, their arrival was too late. The Grand Commander He Jin had been assassinated in his sleep while waiting for help to arrive and the Emperor Shao was held captive by his own ministers known as the Ten Eunuchs.

In the encampment beyond the castle, Ding Yuan and the other warlords who had responded to He Jin’s call for help had gathered. The most powerful among them was Dong Zhuo of Liang province. Known for his vast military power, the man also carried infamy for executing cruel tactics to his enemies. He had arrived the earliest among those who responded to He Jin’s call. The warlord had already recruited the leaderless army into his own.

“Alright, here’s the deal,” Dong Zhuo announced over the conference table. “Those eunuchs know nothing of warfare. No doubt they will try and weasel the Emperor out of the castle. The plan will be simple. Charge in, kill everyone and make sure the Emperor is safe. Understood?”

“Yes sir!”

Within the week, the rebellion was quickly quelled. The lead instigator Zhang Rang was slain and the Emperor Shao was safely returned to the throne. Lu Bu had displayed his prowess in eliminating the eunuchs that he had caught the eye of many warlords. Ding Yuan, as the adopted father, could only be proud of his son. At this rate, they could be granted a higher position in the government.

Zhang Liao had finished his patrol along the city border. He had little participation other than to provide reinforcements when the coalition needed it. Now that the situation had settled, he was temporarily entrusted in keeping the peace at the eastern part of the city.

“Zhang Liao,” someone called for his name. 

The man stopped. He turned to see Lu Bu walking towards him. “Lu Bu, shouldn't you be resting?” He noticed that Lu Bu had already taken off his bandages.

“These weaklings have only served to tickle my spear,” Lu Bu said with dissatisfaction. “Not a single one of our enemies had enough power to test against me.”

“I see,” Zhang Liao said. “But you seem to have other thoughts in mind for you to seek my company.”

“Remember the replacement commander of this affair, the man called Dong Zhuo?”

Zhang Liao thought about it and nodded. “Yes, the warlord from Liang province.”

“He foresees a future, Wenyuan,” Lu Bu said. He looked ahead. “The Han dynasty is at its end stages. Right now, the only thing that will survive this chaos and achieve conquest is through sheer power.”

He turned to his friend. “Do you think you can catch up with me?” he asked.

Zhang Liao gripped his halberds tight. So war would continue on. He remembered his vow to Lan to continue honing his might. Now that they have a family to protect, it only made him firm with his decision. “If this quest will let me face many great warriors that I will seek perfecting my might, then count me in,” he said.

Lu Bu chuckled, “As early as now, Zhang Liao, I am honored that I have you as my friend.”

“Likewise, Fengxian,” Zhang Liao replied. 

They made their way back to the coalition camp. A few feet away from the entrance to the main gate, they were approached by a properly garbed minister. Behind the minister, soldiers were attempting to keep a raging stallion from running away.

“Ah you must be General Lu Bu,” the minister spoke, and bowed. “I am Li Su, an advisor to Master Dong Zhuo.”

Lu Bu scoffed, “And what does Dong Zhuo’s lackey want from me?”

“I am sure you still remember his offer,” Li Su spoke. “I am merely extending a gift that will please you.” He gestured to the horse behind him. “The Red Hare, a fiery steed that would match his new master’s ferocity.”

“Please, do not fear the Red Hare's unruliness.”

Lu Bu approached the mighty and rebellious stallion. He grabbed the reins away from the soldiers’ hands. In one strong pull, the horse knew it was against a more powerful being. It calmed down and shook its head before letting out a submissive snort. Pleased at the taming of the beast, Lu Bu proceeded to stroke the Red Hare’s mane.

“That’s a good boy,” he muttered.

Li Su folded his arms and bowed, “The general is pleased with his token?”

“Yes,” Lu Bu replied. 

“I shall inform Master Dong Zhuo of this good news,” Li Su said, and departed.

Zhang Liao watched as Lu Bu bonded with the horse. He could not help but feel anxious of what is about to come. 

“A fine horse,” he commented.

Lu Bu nodded. “I will show him to my father, Wenyuan. I shall see you later.”

Later that evening, Zhang Liao had received a letter that his family was enroute to the capital and would arrive in the following days. He let out a tired sigh. He had no doubt that Lan had been doing an excellent job in parenting their child. He wondered how she was able to assuage the curious questions of their daughter.

His solitude was broken when he heard the clicks of a horse’s footsteps. He looked over and saw Lu Bu on his new steed. The man was carrying a bag. The light of torch fires reflected against a bloodied sword on his side. Zhang Liao kept his silence. Somehow, he knew what was in that bag.

How far would he be willing to go, for the sake of pursuing his might?

The following day, there was turmoil in their camp. A headless body was found in Ding Yuan’s tent. Lu Bu had returned from wherever he went, and yelled order back to the camp. As the known adopted son, the minor officers and soldiers turned to Lu Bu as their new leader.

Lu Bu got up on a platform, looking over to the soldiers that had turned their attention to him. “From now on, you will all follow my lead. Anyone who does not seek power, will suffer the pain of a quick death,” he announced. “So prove your might and do not disappoint me.”

Zhang Liao stood at the back as he watched the soldiers resume their duties. The kind Ding Yuan was no more, slain by his own adopted son in favor of the powerful Dong Zhuo. He looked at Lu Bu and wondered if this was what true power over people looked like. He stared at his hands and hoped to never go that far.

* * *

Weeks after the quelling of the rebellion, Dong Zhuo had reinstated Emperor Shao back to the throne. He had self-appointed himself into the rank of chancellor, holding considerable power over the court. Lu Bu was granted a high rank that gave him control over cavalry units. While Zhang Liao was granted a rank lower than Lu Bu, and was placed in charge of coordinating the defenses of the castle.

Zhang Liao had stepped out of his new residence, it was the first peaceful day in the city. He heard a shrill cry that caught his attention.

“PAPA!”

A little girl ran towards Zhang Liao. Seeing that it was his daughter, Zhang Liao caught the girl and gave her a tight hug. “Yixing,” he gasped.

“Took some time to find where you are, Wenyuan,” he heard Lan spoke.

Zhang Liao set Yixing down. The girl held on to her father’s pinky. His heart felt light upon seeing his beautiful wife again. He had noticed that she had become fitter and more appealing with her armor. “Where is Lian Hua?” he asked.

The woman looked to the side, and crossed her arms. “I have dismissed her services and asked her to return to your mother,” she said.

“But why?” Zhang Liao asked. “Has Lian Hua been lacking in her responsibility?”

Lan looked at Zhang Liao. “No. I have heard of the news of what transpired in this campaign, Zhang Liao. I am not willing to have someone as kind as Lian Hua be swept up in the chaos that ravages this capital.” She gave Zhang Liao the look that meant that she had heard of Lu Bu’s betrayal to Ding Yuan as well.

Zhang Liao sighed. He admired his wife’s foresight, but to have the guardian return to his mother would entail more effort on his side as a father. Although he had been missing most of the formative years of the little child, it was difficult when he was a warrior in active service. Now he had to deal with the consequences of his wife’s decision. 

“How about Lady Yan? Has she come with you?”

Lady Yan, the woman that Lady Hong had introduced to Lu Bu during his visit to Zhang Liao’s residence, became the warrior’s wife. Before they had left for the march to the capital, the lady had given birth to a daughter as well.

“Lady Yan will follow after figuring out how to keep her toddler quiet,” Lan replied. She looked around the room of the new household. The place was extravagant for her tastes, but if they are to survive, they would have to follow Dong Zhuo’s every whim.

Their uneasiness was broken when Yixing tugged on Zhang Liao’s finger. “I saw a bright red horse today, Papa,” she said eagerly. “Was that Uncle Fengxian’s new horse?”

“Yes,” Zhang Liao replied.

“Why was it called Red Hare? It’s not even a hare!”

Lan giggled. The innocence of youth, she thought.

* * *

Time had passed. Dong Zhuo had deposed Emperor Shao, and had his son, Liu Xie crowned as the new Emperor Xian at a tender age of eight. With the young Emperor serving as his front, Dong Zhuo continued an iron grip over the court. This was initially well-received by the different warlords, unaware of the danger, but their inaction would eventually lead to Dong Zhuo’s abuse of power.

Lan sat on a bench, sewing what seemed to be a new hat for her husband. She had taken over watching over her child and her playmate Lu Lingqi from Lady Yan. She envied Lu Bu’s wife as she had given birth to another daughter. But she never heard Zhang Liao complain about it. It was the fear of suffering another miscarriage that still haunted them.

Yixing, now eight years old, was playing kick the ball with the younger Lingqi. However, Lingqi had been showing stronger physical strength than the older child. The younger child kicked the ball so hard that it flew over Yixing’s head. 

Lan watched as Yixing disappeared through the bushes. She would have to find a tutor for her daughter soon. And she had a particularly interesting person in mind.

“That was too strong, Lingqi!” Yixing said. She crawled to the bushes to look for the ball. She stopped when a woman had picked up the ball ahead of her.

“Is this your ball?” the woman spoke kindly, handling the ball to Yixing.

“Yes, thank you lady!” Yixing replied eagerly.

Lan had put her work aside into a bag. She was alerted to a new presence when Yixing returned with a stranger.

“Mama! Mama! This nice lady helped me get the ball!” the older child reported. Content at having presented the lady, she returned to playing with Lingqi.

Lan stood up and found herself staring at the newcomer. “Who are you?” she asked.

The woman had brown hair adorned with a colorful headdress. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent looking, and her lips were plump and red. However, what caught Lan’s attention was the woman’s revealing dress. It bordered to inappropriate for the mother.

“I am Diaochan, adopted daughter of Wang Yun, the Minister of the Masses,” the woman introduced herself with a bow.

Lan replied, “I am Lan, wife to General Zhang Liao. Thank you for assisting my daughter in finding her toy.”

Diaochan straightened up. Her bright brown eyes delighted. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Lady Lan!”

Lan could not help but feel suspicious and wary of the woman. “How did you come to know me?”

“Oh, I have met your husband, when my father introduced me to the great Lu Bu,” Diaochan said dreamily. “He is a mighty warrior indeed!” 

A pang of jealousy went through Lan. She may have misunderstood as to who Diaochan was referring to, but she became protective of her loved ones. This woman better not take her man, nor should Zhang Liao make any advance to this woman!

“Lingqi are you here?” Lu Bu called.

The women's conversation had cut short. Lu Bu had returned from Dong Zhuo's hunting trip accompanied by Zhang Liao.

Lingqi threw the ball back to Yixing's hands. “Papa, I am here!” she ran to Lu Bu's arms.

Diaochan clapped her hands, “Lord Lu Bu, you have returned safely!”

“Ah Diaochan, so you have met the mischievous Lan,” Lu Bu said with a smirk.

Lan rolled her eyes. She had gotten too used to Lu Bu's annoying remarks. Her irritation ceased when she felt her husband's firm grip around her hand.

“Easy love,” Zhang Liao muttered to her ear. He could tell that his wife was on the brink of lashing out. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. “My eyes are only for you, and no one else,” he soothed her.

“I realized today that I can be a terribly jealous woman,” she answered back through gritted teeth.

* * *

The worsening tyranny that Dong Zhuo had displayed had sparked whispers of forming a rebellion against his rule. In order to appease one of the instigators, Dong Zhuo had invited a prominent name into the capital.

The introduction of Diaochan to Lu Bu had caused the man to be distracted by the woman’s guile. It had led to a drift with his wife Lady Yan, but the warrior would often make it up with her through gifts. Lu Bu cannot avoid being parted with Diaochan when Dong Zhuo had made him his personal bodyguard, and the dancer to stay by his side as well. 

But in the rare chances of being allowed to roam the castle on her own, Diaochan would often pay a visit to the Zhang household. The dancer’s choice of earning Lan’s friendship had raised the female warrior’s suspicions.

_ “My father said to make friendship with you. He believes in your capabilities in the art of stealth would help in his mission to overthrow Dong Zhuo,” Diaochan said. _

_ “Master Wang Yun had done his research well,” Lan spoke. “But why does your father seek me out?” _

_ “My father only does what is best for the welfare of the people,” Diaochan replied. “Surely you are tired of seeing cruelty against innocent people?” _

_ Lan crossed her arms. “I have a price if you must know. This kind of service will not be cheap.” _

_ “How could you think of money when the fate of the Han is at stake?,” Diaochan pleaded. “Please Lady Lan. Only you have the cunning to assist me in escorting Cao Cao away to safety.” _

_ “You are forcing me to betray my husband's master, Diaochan,” Lan said slowly, but she decided to concede this one time. “If Dong Zhuo gets wind of this, and harm befalls on my family, I will have no qualms in executing you. Not even Lu Bu will stop me from ending your life.” _

_ Diaochan bowed in thanks, even in the face of a death threat. “I will do my best to keep your family safe, Lady Lan. Thank you for your assistance.” _

Lan sat in front of the vanity, she pulled her hair up and inserted the hairpin. She had dressed as a servant, to attract less attention within the castle. Her husband had been called to patrol some of the grounds, and her daughter was with Lingqi, fawning over Lady Yan’s newborn. 

For her to execute Diaochan’s plans, she would have to find out what this Cao Cao looked like.

“He is a fierce looking man...”

“...Even fiercer than his old friend, Yuan Shao, so they say.”

“The concubines are fawning over him.”

Lan continued her walk down the hall. She stopped when she heard heavy footsteps heading towards her. There were two men, one was tall and the other was stocky.

"This place is really big, isn't it Dun?" The stocky man said with awe.

"We are to look for the shortest route to safety as possible, Yuan. I don't trust these soldiers and the concubines are just annoying," said the taller but younger man. "Lord Mengde knows that he is in danger here."

Xiahou Yuan shrugged his shoulders, "And I don't get why he still insists on being left alone."

Lan stepped aside and bowed as the two men walked by her. She kept her bow and waited for them to turn around the corner before proceeding to look for this mysterious man.

Cao Cao, with the style name Mengde, sat alone in the waiting room. He lifted the wine cup to his lips and took a sip. He had made quite a name for himself after the Yellow Turban Rebellion. However, he sought for something more.

He sought for realizing his ambition for conquest.

He heard the creaking sound of the door, and the light footsteps against the wooden floor. He listened with interest as it doesn't sound like the footsteps of a servant.

"Do not waste your breath moving in silence, I know you are here," he announced.

Lan frowned. That is one card down. So much for trying to be discreet. She decided to play her other cards.

"I am quite curious to see the famous Hero of Chaos," she spoke in a respectful manner. "I apologize for trying to be quiet in my entrance, my lord. I only wanted to take a peek."

Cao Cao smirked. He was amused to hear a woman's voice. He rose from his seat and turned around, his cape billowed behind him.

"I am Cao Cao, of the great Cao family from Puyang!" He stated proudly. He looked at the woman in front of him. A smug look crept to his face. He sensed the unique presence in the way she carried herself.

"Feel free to look at me and satisfy your curiosity."

The woman looked up. She stared at Cao Cao's face, until both of their eyes locked into an intense gaze.

Cao Cao could not look away. He gasped, "Such beautiful eyes. The ferocity and passion in them could match the raging Yangtze river."

He took a step towards her, he reached out his hand towards her. 

"May I invite you to an evening in my bedchamber?"

Lan retreated back. She kept poise, but her hand was holding the handle of a blade inside her robe. “Watch your words, Lord Cao Cao,” she warned.

Cao Cao laughed, "I did not think that Dong Zhuo would utilize a beauty to disarm me. He prefers debauchery.”

Lan frowned, not impressed with his flattery. Her eyes fell on a small wooden scabbard tucked in his belt. “So you intend to challenge his twisted paradise. Bold,” she pointed out, changing the subject.

The man hid the scabbard behind his cape. “Such sharp eyes,” he commented. 

“I am not here to entertain you, Hero of Chaos,” Lan said coolly. “I have come to see if you will be ready for whatever Fate has destined for you.”

Cao Cao smirked, “Do not think that I have come here unprepared, woman.” He waved her off. “Go back now. I wish to admire your beauty another time.”

* * *

Lan felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she made her way back to her household. His gaze. His voice. It was dark, mysterious yet sensual. She stopped at a corner to catch her breath.

"I am a married woman. I have a loving husband and an energetic daughter. I have a mother-in-law who can kill me at a whim by a snap of her fingers," she calmly repeated to herself in a whisper.

This man they call Cao Cao was an enigma indeed. The way he stood and flaunted his aura, it was nothing like the other warlords who had walked through these halls.

“The Hero of Chaos is a mysterious man, isn’t he?” spoke a raspy male voice.

Lan nearly jumped in surprise had she not recognize the voice. “Master Jia Xu, such a surprise to see you,” she said shakily.

The minister smirked, “Normally, I would have made use of a dinner invite to seek your audience, but times are changing.” He gestured down the hall. “May I escort you back to your household, my lady?”

The woman nodded in assent. The cunning minister had a few times sought her services of elimination against prominent dissenters under the premise of keeping the peace. It had struck an unusual friendship with him, exchanging banters of realistic cynicism. 

Just the man she was looking for to start her daughter’s education. Lan looked over to the minister, “If you have spare time, Master Jia Xu, I wish for you to teach my child in the scholarly arts and of war.”

Jia Xu scoffed, taken aback by the request, “You know I have no patience for disobedient children.” He had not forgotten the time the Zhang offspring had ruined his scrolls by spilling tea.

“But you like a challenge,” Lan replied, giving Jia Xu an offer he would not refuse. “In exchange for your noble services, give me a name that deserves to be erased. Just send me a scroll, and I will respond, no matter how far this name will be.”

The minister chuckled. The woman must have respected his talents highly to use her infamous trade as an exchange. He nodded, “Very well, my lady. I will take your daughter as my only student.”

* * *

Everything went as what Diaochan had said. Dong Zhuo had called for Cao Cao into the throne room and had attempted to use the small knife to assassinate the tyrant. However, the presence of Lu Bu had destroyed the warlord's plans.

Now, the Hero of Chaos was on the run.

In one of the darker corridors of the castle, Lan pulled up her scarf so it covers half of her face. She was grateful that Lady Yan had accepted her request of looking after her daughter while she and her husband are away. Zhang Liao was ordered by Wang Yun to tighten the defenses at the rear exit of the castle. The sly minister had a hunch that Cao Cao would pass by there.

She and Diaochan would have to be careful not to cross paths with the warrior when they would finish their escort.

Lan turned around when she heard the footsteps of the alluring dancer. “I apologize for my tardiness,” Diaochan panted, catching her breath. “I couldn’t get Lu Bu to stop hunting down Cao Cao.”

“He will get bored easily from a wild goose chase,” Lan said. “Cao Cao just needs to run insanely fast.”

Lan's knowledge of the castle coupled by Diaochan's guile, they were able to convince Cao Cao to follow them towards the rear exit of the castle. They assisted the man and his two companions in clearing the halls from enemies, traversing through various courtyards until they have stopped in front of the large gates. Lan peeked through a hole and saw Zhang Liao’s men patrolling the grounds.

They could not go beyond without having the risk to be seen.

“This is as far as we can take you,” Diaochan said in an apologetic tone. “Please, grow in strength and save us from this servitude,” she begged the man.

Cao Cao, who would not refuse a beautiful woman promised to her, “I will.”

Lan had avoided eye contact with Cao Cao and his group throughout their escape, facing Zhang Liao’s stout defense. Her role was to be a mere bodyguard. She had taken the opportunity to observe the Hero's character and his generals better.

She had no doubt that they will cross paths in the future.

“Lady Diaochan, we must go,” Lan spoke in a low tone.

Dong Zhuo was furious at his subordinates when Cao Cao was reported to have fled from Luoyang. The large man threw a tantrum, throwing weapons around at anything and anyone. 

Lu Bu kept his silence, ignoring the pleas of the ministers to intervene and appease Dong Zhuo. It was only when Diaochan returned that Dong Zhuo was finally able to calm down.

Zhang Liao stood next to Lu Bu. He was reflecting on his defeat against Cao Cao’s two companions.

_ “I see a man with great power, but I feel you have not found your purpose,” Cao Cao commented. “We shall meet again, brave warrior.” _

He clenched his fists. The prospect of finally meeting worthy opponents only served to inspire him to train harder.

* * *

Lan had just put Yixing to bed. She closed the door quietly and made her way to the bedroom. She heard the servants announce the arrival of her husband from his bath. She sat on her side of the bed, waiting expectantly for Zhang Liao.

“You had a rough time?” she asked, catching the tired man into her arms. 

“I was beaten,” he confessed. He crawled closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Lan knew. She had found a hidden spot and had watched her husband faced off with Cao Cao’s men. How hard she had to restrain herself from entering the fray. 

“We learn from defeat, right?” she whispered, stroking the man’s hair lovingly.

Zhang Liao nodded, comforted by her touch. He buried his face below her bosom. “So that we come back stronger than who we are today,” he mumbled.


	8. Caged Tiger

Dong Zhuo’s infamy and attempt to capture Cao Cao for execution had caught the attention of the various warlords. It had especially attracted the attention of Yuan Shao, the leader of the nobility. The affront to his friend’s life, and with the intention of making his name known throughout the land, had pushed Yuan Shao’s hand to call for another gathering of heroes to bring down Dong Zhuo’s rule.

While Dong Zhuo had a dangerous problem to face, he had not let up in causing more turmoil within his own courts. After hearing the reports that the coalition had established a fortified camp beyond Sishui gate, he had listened to his advisers to begin the relocation of the capital to Chang’an.

The large man leaned against his throne. His greedy eyes staring eagerly at the entrance of a certain woman. His subordinates had whispered to his ear of tales of a highly skilled assassin within their midst. He found it easy to obtain the identity from Lu Bu when he had threatened the man of easily disposing Diaochan. Who would have thought that Zhang Liao’s own wife was one of the famed assassins that terrorized the northern provinces. That would explain the quick disappearance of certain personalities in court as well.

Lan had dressed according to her to her purpose. The dark colors of her assassin’s garb were contrasted with a blue scarf around her neck. She knelt on one knee and kept her head down. She would rather not have Dong Zhuo the satisfaction of seeing her face.

“You have called for my presence, Lord Dong Zhuo,” she announced. 

Dong Zhuo smirked. He had thought of so many ways he could utilize such power in his grasp. “So you’re the reason for many a dissenter’s disappearance,” he said with a malicious grin. “Your task is simple. Kill the leader of the coalition, and their cause will lose its way.”

Lan frowned. It was a difficult and dangerous task. But to play along with the rumors that the man have heard, she asked, “And what shall be the price?”

The man laughed aloud. He was enjoying the discomfort of his hired help. “For failure, the life of your daughter. I think she would make a great addition to my harem when she comes of age.”

The statement had caught even the great Lu Bu off-guard. He had grown fond of the girl and appreciated her efforts in being Lingqi’s babysitter. He glanced at Lan and furrowed his brows in silence. 

“Very well,” Lan said. She stood up and immediately left the hall. Her nails dug into her palms as the tyrant’s laugh echoed the halls.

Patience, she thought.

* * *

“Where’s Mama going?” Yixing asked, clutching on to her dress trying to sit still. She was seated on a high chair in front of Zhang Liao. The man was struggling in brushing the girl’s hair in place.

Zhang Liao set the brush down and his fingers fumbled in tying the girl’s hair with a ribbon. He should attempt to be tardy in another military exercise just to learn how to fix his daughter’s hair. “Mama will go on a short trip outside to buy new clothes for you,” he said.

Yixing jumped off her father’s lap when she felt her hair released from his grasp. “I hope they will be pretty dresses,” she said excitedly. She tugged at her hair, fixing the knot.

“You will have them after you finish your lessons with Master Jia Xu,” her father spoke with forced enthusiasm.

He followed his daughter out of their residence and made their way to the minister’s study.

_ The presence of their daughter reciting her newly memorized poetry in the other room, had forced the husband and wife to argue in hushed tones in the lounge. The news of Dong Zhuo’s impossible task had Zhang Liao furious at their hopeless state. _

_ “This is a suicide mission, Lan,” he hissed. He could not believe that Lu Bu had kept his silence and not refute against Dong Zhuo’s orders. _

_ Lan looked down. She knew that from the moment she leaves this room, she had marked a significant turn in her path as a warrior. _

_ “You have seen me survive even in the worst of scenarios,” she said. “And always, I come back to you.” _

_ “But this is not your typical court official,” Zhang Liao replied. “These are warriors who may be more powerful than you and I.” _

_ Lan caressed Zhang Liao’s cheek. “And when did that ever stop me?” she asked. She pulled the man to a soft, loving kiss. _

_ “Looks like, you’ll be bringing Yixing to her lessons today,” she said sadly. _

_ Zhang Liao embraced her tightly, before letting her go. “Master Jia Xu would be annoyed to find out that he will be playing babysitter throughout this siege,” he said. _

* * *

Jia Xu was surprised to hear a knock on his door. He opened and saw his cheerful student accompanied by her serious father. “General Zhang, this is the first time you have brought your daughter for her lessons.”

Zhang Liao looked at Jia Xu. “My wife has a _ royal _ task to carry out,” he said cryptically. 

Jia Xu nodded. He had heard of the news of the plight of this family, and sympathized with them. He had foreseen Dong Zhuo’s next actions, and it would include defending the two gates that lead to Luoyang city.

“So this means I will have to entertain your daughter for quite a long time,” the minister said.

Zhang Liao bowed. “My wife trusts you, and so do I,” he said. “Please Master Jia Xu, keep my daughter safe,” he pleaded.

The minister sighed. He hated to admit to the warrior that the child was obedient as she was bright. It would be a shame indeed to lose her to the harem. “Very well, General, I will.”

“Come Little Yixing, let’s see if I could interest you in weiqi,” he said, gesturing the girl to come inside.

* * *

The battle for Sishui gate was underway. When the news had reached the court, Dong Zhuo immediately issued an edict to transfer the capital to Chang’an. His army was mobilized and divided into two large groups. The first group was tasked with evacuating the citizens and ransacked the tombs of the past emperors. The second group was tasked to hold the defenses at Hulao gate.

Lu Bu and Zhang Liao were deployed to Hulao gate, however the latter was assigned to defend the smaller base ahead.

“I believe in your wife’s capabilities, Zhang Liao. However, even I doubt that she would succeed in the pig’s task,” Lu Bu said. He had told his friend that it was him who had ratted Lan’s trade out, and decided to make amends as fast as he could. “Therefore, I will claim Yuan Shao’s head so that your daughter will be safe.”

Zhang Liao gripped his halberds. He said, “Let us focus on keeping the enemy at bay.” He got on his horse and rode ahead with his unit. He would not let anyone pass until he could see the blue scarf waving in the wind.

* * *

Utilizing the terrain to her advantage, Dong Zhuo’s reluctant assassin was able to reach the coalition camp without major incident. Lan had knocked out a patrolling Yuan soldier, and dragged the body behind thick bushes. She quickly stripped the man off his armor and put it on. She put on the helmet over her head. Poking her head out of the bushes and the coast was clear, she marched her way into the coalition camp.

If her intel was correct, the commander Yuan Shao would not personally lead his own forces to march until it would be at the very last moment for a dramatic entrance. The assassin caught sight of her target pacing around the camp. His golden robes swaying smoothly against his legs.

Just go into your tent, she thought. She pressed her body against the shadows of the other tents that scattered in the camp. She held her breath when a cold blade pressed against her back. 

“And what do we have here?”

It was that same sensually dark voice. Lan bit her lip to divert the shiver down her spine. She had not expected that someone would have the mind to roam the backsides of the tents. In response, she moved forward and immediately drew her blade to deflect the blade that had swung at her direction. 

She parried off attacks until she found herself in a deadlock with her assailant. Once more, she was caught in the gaze of the Hero of Chaos.

“Ah, it is woman from the castle,” Cao Cao said smoothly. “Now you have shown your true colors.”

Lan pushed him back, and stepped in swinging the back end of her blade. A loud clang and Cao Cao found himself pushed with his back on the ground.

“Tantalizing,” he commented, sitting up. “Now why would Dong Zhuo resort to such underhanded tactics to eliminate Yuan Shao?” he asked.

Lan replied, “I am a mere captive to the pig’s machinations.”

Cao Cao smirked. He stood back to his feet and picked up his blade. “Then you are in league with the beautiful Diaochan?”

“She is a mere pawn in a bigger game,” Lan replied quickly. “But aren’t we all?”

“Unlike you, woman, I will carve a name for myself away to shine brighter,” Cao Cao said. “I will be the hero that conquers the land.”

Lan knew she could not prolong this conversation. It seemed the luck was not on her side today. The appearance of Cao Cao had thrown off her plans and she had no more time. The coalition army was engaging with Dong Zhuo’s forces at Sishui gate. It won’t be soon for long before Hua Xiong would be forced to retreat. She would have to slay Yuan Shao now.

A messenger announced loudly as he raced through the camp. “The enemy general Hua Xiong has been slain by the mighty Guan Yu! I repeat! The enemy general Hua Xiong has been slain!”

There goes her chance.

Cao Cao lowered his blade. He could see how the assassin’s body language turned into one of desperation. “What is your move, assassin?”

Lan shook her head, and lowered her scarf, revealing the sadness in her face. “I have failed. I must go and face my consequence,” she said. 

“Perhaps I can make it your while,” Cao Cao said, awestruck once more by her beauty. “Tell me what you seek, let me achieve it so that in return I may enjoy a night with you.”

“Freedom, Hero of Chaos,” Lan replied loftily. “I seek freedom.” She pulled up her scarf, and turned to run off to escape from the camp.

“Such a difficult quest,” Cao Cao muttered to himself. The woman had disappeared as quickly as she had snuck into the camp. He had realized that he had not yet asked for this enigma’s name.

* * *

Back in Luoyang castle, the first half of Dong Zhuo’s army had continued its pillage. 

“Are the bad men gone, Master Jia Xu?” piped Yixing, crawling out of her hiding spot when she saw the minister return with a bloodied sickle. She was instructed by the man to hide underneath the bed.

It was not in Jia Xu’s plans to have the girl be exposed so early to the horrors of death. But if it were to make the daughter of Zhang Liao a stronger person in the future, he would have to teach the lesson now. He had expected that Dong Zhuo would attempt to kidnap the child as hostage for him to continue using Lan’s capabilities.

But the tyrant had not factored in Jia Xu’s participation in the security of Yixing.

“They are gone, young one,” Jia Xu said. He handed the girl a small, sharp knife. “Come. We are going horseback riding.”

* * *

At a garrison just beyond Hulao gate, Zhang Liao had continued his efforts in making a valiant stand. He had successfully routed many a brave warrior’s command. The enemy had to search through for another course through the perilous mountainside just to evade the man.

“For as long as I still stand, none shall pass through this base!” he roared out to his enemies, sending them scurrying away.

Guan Yu, slayer of the enemy general Hua Xiong, had stepped forward to challenge the defender for the right to pass. He had heard of this man’s fame, for having withstood hordes of Yellow Turban soldiers, for having slain their leader Zhang Bao, and to have crossed swords many times with Lu Bu himself. Now, Guan Yu will finally have his chance to test his strength against a powerful adversary.

“I shall face you, Zhang Liao,” Guan Yu announced. “Prepare yourself.”

Zhang Liao had heard of Guan Yu’s victory over Hua Xiong. He readjusted his grip on his halberds and widened his stance. He too have heard the rumors of Guan Yu’s skills in combat. The prospect of testing the man’s might excited him. The bigger warrior charged towards him, raising the famous Blue Dragon spear, clashing with his halberds. Zhang Liao will not fall, not today.

Every hit was calculated, every defense was predicted. They tried to outmatch each other, but they were equally skilled.

“You are an honorable man, Zhang Liao,” the warrior Guan Yu declared. “Why do you serve a vile being such as Dong Zhuo?”

“A man’s might is equal to his loyalty to his lord,” Zhang Liao replied. “I fight for I have my heart to defend.”

In a last ditch effort to break the stalemate, he delivered a crushing blow to his opponent’s chest sending Guan Yu several feet back. The great warrior fell on one knee, supporting himself against his Blue Dragon blade.

“Such power, but not enough to bring me down,” Guan Yu said. He got back up to his feet, ready to charge again.

Zhang Liao made his approach to take down Guan Yu, but halted upon the arrival of Guan Yu’s sworn brothers. He retreated a few steps back, deflecting the attacks of an energized Zhang Fei. A strong blow sent him skidding back, his boots digging into the ground. The warrior knew he was not yet strong enough to take on three skilled fighters.

“Get out of my way!” someone cried out.

A high pitched whistle caught his attention. A horseman broke through the duel. Zhang Liao caught sight of the blue scarf. Lan had entered the scene, and she was pulling along a free horse next to her. She pulled the horse to a stop behind Zhang Liao. 

“I will become stronger, Guan Yu,” Zhang Liao said. “I will become stronger that I can take you all down on my own.”

He caught the reins of the free horse and got on it. Giving Guan Yu a last look to remember the warrior’s face, the pair retreated from the garrison.

* * *

The pair traveled down the bypath that circumvents the massive gates of Hulao pass. This passage was only known to the higher echelons of the court and select military officers.

“I am glad that you are safe,” Zhang Liao said.

Lan nodded. “I failed to kill Yuan Shao,” she whispered in fear. “I fear for our lives, Wenyuan.”

Zhang Liao looked ahead. He could see multiple clouds of black smoke rise up to the sky, converting the clouds into a dark shroud. They would have time to figure things out later after the battle.

The cruel tyrant had set Luoyang in flames.

“We must regroup at Hulao pass, Lan,” he said. “I hope Master Jia Xu had done his job well.”

* * *

The coalition army continued their siege hoping to save Luoyang from being turned into ashes. They had arrived at Hulao gate, armed with a large ram. The machine had successfully destroyed the gates. However, a dark presence had halted the advance of the soldiers.

Heavy footsteps shook the ground. As the dust cleared, Lu Bu had emerged.

“Now, who will try their life against my blade?” he said with animalistic hunger.

Even though Dong Zhuo had ordered him to continue his duties as personal bodyguard. Lu Bu would not let go of the opportunity to fight against strong warriors. He would toy with these insects and would make his retreat once Dong Zhuo had crossed the borders of the city.

A messenger arrived and reported to the Flying General. “My lord, Luoyang is in flames. Lord Dong Zhuo has issued an order to break through the siege of Hulao Pass. He intends to pass through Sishui Gate!”

Lu Bu smirked. As much as he hated to run away, this would do him good in cutting through the fools who think they are stronger than him.

As Luoyang razed to the ground, the coalition army had failed to corner Dong Zhuo for no one was able to get pass Lu Bu. Their cohesion was not firm due to internal conflict of interests as well, leading to the eventual dissolution of the grand army. They had not made any attempts in trying to take down the powerful man.

* * *

In Chang’an, Dong Zhuo continued his hold over the hapless Emperor. His tyranny prevailed and became more intolerant to the slightest offense against him. To ease the anxiety brought about his paranoia, Dong Zhuo would hold grotesque banquets to entertain himself and send a stern message to those who disapprove of him.

In a smaller residence within the castle walls, Lan had successfully sat her daughter down for a haircut.

“One last snip, and we are done,” Lan said. She had set down the scissors on the dresser.

“I look like a boy, Mama,” spoke the eleven year old Yixing. She scratched her nape when the tips of her hair brushed against the skin. She looked at the mirror and frowned when her hair looked like an upturned bowl.

Lan shook her head. “Nonsense, Yixing. You will appreciate shorter hair when you start practicing how to fight.”

The husband and wife had initially agreed to not let Yixing hold a weapon. Given the circumstances of being constantly faced with the threat of death, they had consented to let her begin with archery.

She watched as her daughter left the room to change into new clothes. The woman sighed. They had narrowly evaded Dong Zhuo’s anger for failure, for they had still managed to prove loyalty by ensuring his safety during the escape. Nowadays, the Zhang family had kept a low profile, responding only to court calls when required. The winds of fate were changing for Dong Zhuo’s own council of ministers had had enough of this despair.

“Wenyuan’s late,” she muttered. He was supposed to fetch them for archery lessons.

A loud crash prompted the woman to barge into the next room. She saw her daughter fighting against the grip of a hideous soldier.

“Let my daughter go!” she cried out, lunging towards the soldier. Before she reached the soldier, she was pinned down by two other soldiers.

Niu Fu, Dong Zhuo’s son-in-law, looked over to the struggling woman. “Cooperate, Lady Lan, and no harm shall befall on you or your daughter,” he said.

* * *

In the armory storage just at the border of the city castle, Wang Yun had called for the last meeting before the implementation of his plot with the other ministers loyal to the Han government.

Their man of the hour, Lu Bu, had entered the room, escorted by a worried Diaochan. Her task had been to gain Lu Bu’s trust and favor, while instilling jealousy into the man by toying with Dong Zhuo. However, she could not help but feel guilt that her actions had caused harm to another. She had grown to like the daughters of the two great warriors, they had been eager to join her dances when time permitted. 

“Lord Lu Bu, I thank you for attendance for such an urgent matter,” he said. “I must apologize that we must rush in our execution of this plan.”

Lu Bu grunted, “Dong Zhuo is nothing but a coward, Master Wang Yun. I do not fear him, not after his puny attempt at axe-throwing.” He was displeased at Dong Zhuo’s insistence of keeping him and Diaochan apart. He had no idea if his wife Lady Yan and his daughter Lu Lingqi had safely escaped from Luoyang. Hence, he had secretly spent his nights inside Diaochan’s bedchamber.

“Lady Lan and her daughter were imprisoned by Dong Zhuo. I fear we might have to deal with General Zhang Liao as well.” Diaochan clenched her fists as she sat next to Wang Yun. “We cannot let this continue anymore, Father,” she said.

“You are right, my precious daughter,” Wang Yun agreed. “Today is the day we will bring down Dong Zhuo.”

Lu Bu glanced towards Diaochan. “Do not worry Diaochan, I will take care of everything,” he said confidently.

* * *

At the large hall before the entrance to the throne room, Zhang Liao stood in wait. His men stood behind him, their knees knocking each other in fear. They were tasked to defend the throne room from Lu Bu’s onslaught.

“Stand your ground,” he ordered his men. The Flying General had made himself seen and was making his way towards them.

_ He knelt in front of Dong Zhuo. The only times that the chancellor would call for him was when Lu Bu unavailable. _

_ “Lu Bu and Diaochan have chosen to betray me,” Dong Zhuo said. “You are the only man powerful enough to stop Lu Bu in combat.” _

_ Not giving the warrior a chance to speak out his thoughts, Dong Zhuo continued, “And to make sure you do your job, I have taken the liberty to put your family in prison. They will be executed immediately should you fail.” _

_ Zhang Liao closed his eyes. Once more, his own might was not strong enough to protect his loved ones. “Yes, Master Dong Zhuo,” he said bitterly. _

“Put your weapon down, Wenyuan,” Lu Bu said, deviating from his usual method of beat-down to get his point across. “Come with me instead. We are saving your family from that swine.”

Zhang Liao lowered his weapons, relieved that he would not raise his weapon against the man. Has his friend’s conscience finally emerged from the bloodlust? They had finally saw each other eye to eye that Dong Zhuo was nothing more than a coward who hides behind their might. Maybe, it was time that Zhang Liao change his allegiance and follow the true embodiment of power - Lu Bu Fengxian.

“Let me follow you, Fengxian,” Zhang Liao said. “So that I may discover my own path to true might.”

Lu Bu smirked. He would not want to go up against a half-hearted warrior either.

* * *

In the dungeons, Lan had succeeded in calming down her frightened daughter. The cold environment of a prison was not new for the seasoned troublemaker. 

“We’ll be fine, Yixing,” Lan comforted the sad girl. “Wenyuan will save us.”

Lan walked towards the bars of her prison when she heard fearful cries of guards deserting their posts. Her eyes widened when she saw that Diaochan use her chain whip to break open the lock. The door was pushed open.

“Diaochan,” Lan uttered. “What’s going on?”

Diaochan placed Lan’s blade back into the master’s hands. “Dong Zhuo is dead,” she said with pride. “Come, it is my turn to lead you to safety.” 

Holding Yixing’s hand, they followed Diaochan out of the prison. They traversed the winding paths of the castle, evading the throngs of soldiers that littered the halls. Everything had fallen into disarray after the slaying of Dong Zhuo. His retainers Guo Si, Li Jue, and Jia Xu had returned from an excursion and launched a siege.

* * *

Even when faced against the odds, Lu Bu was able to break through the siege and defeated the enemy commanders. They had regrouped their forces in an empty garrison at the border of Chang’an.

Zhang Liao stood at the entrance of the gate, watching expectantly at the horizon. Throughout the ordeal, he had continuously prayed to the heavens for the safe escape of his family. He saw two pillars of dust rose up to the sky, and was able to make up the silhouette of two horse riders.

“Papa!” he heard a distinct cry.

Zhang Liao broke into a run to meet up with riders. He couldn’t believe it. Diaochan did it.

Lan pulled her horse to a stop. Yixing had jumped down from the horse and ran into her father’s arms.

Zhang Liao held his daughter tight. His tears flowing freely from his eyes. 

Lan looked to Diaochan and smiled. “You have proven to me that your heart is genuine, Lady Diaochan. Thank you for reuniting my family.”

Diaochan wiped away the tears from her eyes, joyful to witness the reunion. However, her heart felt heavy. This was the end of her father’s mission. Wang Yun had promised that they would leave the capital together, but she had not seen him.

With courage, she would part ways with Lu Bu, in hopes of meeting again in another time.


	9. A Strategist

A wild boar grazed on a small clearing inside the woods. It raised its head at the sound of cracking leaves, but resumed its meal. A loud whizz ended in a crack. An arrow had struck the animal on its scruff. The boar trashed in pain, and started to run around, looking for an escape. However, another arrow whizzed past, hitting it at the ear, causing the animal to lose balance and fall on its side.

A female teen with a black hooded cloak emerged from the bushes. She cautiously approached the boar and pulled out her sword. In one swift strike, she had cut through the neck, ending the animal's misery.

Zhang Yixing, now aged sixteen, pulled the hood of her cloak back. She ran a clean hand through her shortened hair, shaking away the sweat that had accumulated. Producing a coil of rope from her belt, she bent over and tied the legs of the fallen beast. After securing her kill, she dragged the carcass to where her horse cart was patiently waiting.

A soldier driver was waiting, and immediately jumped down to assist the teen when she had emerged from the bushes. “Lady Zhang! That's the biggest one you got.”

Yixing nodded, appreciating the help from the soldier. “Luckily, this one was alone.”

When the carcass was secured with the rest of the hunt, Yixing got on the saddle of her own horse and they headed back to camp.

* * *

The army under Lu Bu’s banner had established a camp in an empty garrison at a forested area of Yan province, they were near the vicinity of Juan and Puyang castles. Years of wandering the northern provinces had led them in service to various factions that accepted their aid. They had fought under Yuan Shu's banner when the man’s brother Yuan Shao had become too haughty for power. But they did not stay long, having to leave under threat that Yuan Shu would betray them.

Now, they had received an interesting proposition from one of Cao Cao’s ministers.

Lan sat on a makeshift bench, reading the scroll. She recalled how Lu Bu had tossed the letter aside as soon as the messenger handed it over. Even though the man had a number of intelligent advisers who could counsel the Flying General, Lu Bu was hard-headed to ignore the simplest tactical advice. She felt the shift in weight when someone heavier sat on the bench, elevating her feet off the ground.

“Wenyuan,” she greeted, looking up from the scroll. She reached forward and pecked the man’s cheek.

Zhang Liao had assumed as one of the top generals under Lu Bu’s command along with Gao Shun, Zang Ba and five others. Although he was expected to be in the frontlines most of the time, their status as a wandering army had also allowed him to spend more time with his own family.

He received his wife’s affectionate touch and returned it with a kiss to the forehead. He glanced over at the letter. “What are your thoughts on this, Lan?” he asked. “Of the offer by this Chen Gong?”

Lan leaned against Zhang Liao’s side. She appreciated his efforts in gathering her input on their current situation. If there’s anyone Lu Bu would listen more to, it would be the two of them. She rolled the scroll and set it aside. 

“Chen Gong is one of Cao Cao’s ministers. No doubt he has a lot of influence, but he seems dissatisfied by being kept in the background,” she reasoned. “I say, it’s a chance to take. If he can provide a place we could call our own, then we can finally entertain Lu Bu’s venture to becoming a conqueror.”

Zhang Liao wrapped his hand around her waist. How he missed her touch. He had always respected her views, despite some arguments. But this is one of the most common times that they agreed on something. He looked ahead and saw the hunting party return from the woods.

“Yixing is back,” he said.

Lan didn’t bother moving. “She will find us here. Let her be,” she yawned.

Zhang Liao chuckled. He had seen his daughter grow beautiful like her mother, and clever as well. While for Lan, she thought that the girl carried the disciplined and just aura of her father. Such a combination had struck fear in many a potential suitor. As parents, they had decided to teach the offspring in the art of combat. However, Zhang Liao was reluctant to let her experience battle, resulting to letting her lead hunting parties for food gathering instead.

Yixing approached them and greeted with a bow. “Father, Mother,” she said, already accustomed to the physical displays of affection her parents would do. “I had a good hunt today. Five wild boards and ten wild hares. I guess it would be enough just for the soldiers under your command.”

Lan grinned, “I could imagine making some really good stew later.”

Zhang Liao’s attention turned away from them when he heard a messenger kneel in front of them.

“General Zhang Liao, Lord Lu Bu requests for your presence to receive guests from the province.”

Lan pushed herself away from Zhang Liao’s grasp. “That must be Chen Gong. He sure is an exciting fellow to have arrived here.”

Zhang Liao nodded. He stood up. “I look forward to your cooking later, my love,” he said cheekily. He gave Yixing a tight embrace before departing with the messenger.

Yixing crossed her arms. “Do you think Father will openly let me participate in the next battle?”

“It’s not like you have been sneaking out dressed as a common soldier, my daughter,” Lan replied. “You can try asking him this time.”

Yixing pouted. She had asked every time for permission to participate, and the answer is always a resounding no.

* * *

Lu Bu stood expectantly. His generals and advisers stood in organized lines. Their visitor was none other than Chen Gong. Lan and Yixing had found their place beside Zhang Liao.

“Ah, Lord Lu Bu, I am pleased that you have set aside time to receive me,” he said with a low bow.

Lu Bu grunted, and crossed his arms. “I remember you. You are one of Cao Cao’s scrawny underlings from Hulao Gate,” he said. “So what draws you to me, Chen Gong?”

Chen Gong smiled, giddy that Lu Bu had remember his name. “Ah, my lord. Cao Cao thinks he is the one destined conqueror of the land. But he could not even muster the strength to slay Dong Zhuo! Unlike you, my lord. You have slain the tyrant, but was unfaithfully trashed aside. But no matter... You have the power… and the bravery to face thousands of men!”

He extended his arms dramatically to the sky before bowing. He declared, “Therefore, let me use my wisdom to help you on your path to conquering this chaotic land.”

Lu Bu scoffed, “I have no use for simple minded strategies, Chen Gong.”

“Ah, as I expected,” Chen Gong said. He gestured to an incoming hand-carried carriage into the room. “So to show that I am true to my word and pledge my loyalty, I present to you my offering.”

The soldiers carefully set down the carriage and bowed.

“Please approach my lord,” Chen Gong instructed.

Lu Bu approached the carriage and pulled the curtains open. His eyes widened in surprise. It was Lady Yan and his daughter, Lu Lingqi. The women stepped down from the carriage and bowed to the man.

Whispers filled the room. Lu Bu had not seen his own family in such a long time. To see them safely delivered back to their lord was a miracle for everyone. It seemed that this Chen Gong was the real deal. 

“Yan, Lingqi,” Lu Bu uttered. He had a smug look on his face. He noticed that he was missing one more child, but had assumed that she was lost in the fire. Nonetheless, his fierce daughter is alive and that's what mattered.

“Very well Chen Gong, stay for as long as you want. Do not disappoint me,” he said.

Chen Gong smiled deviously. “Oh, I will help you apply your full potential, indeed.”

* * *

With the inclusion of Chen Gong into Lu Bu’s ranks, the ambitious man had set out to prove his worth to Lu Bu.

The strategist pointed to the map in front of him and placed his markers. “The two castles of Juan and Puyang are around fifty _ li _ away from each other. Here is a little background on what’s going on here.”

He placed a large marker on the border of Xu province. “This is where Cao Cao currently is. The governor of Xu province, Tao Qian had his men kill the warlord’s father Cao Song. So to seek revenge, Cao Cao had laid siege. That is the first folly.”

Amused to have Lu Bu’s attention, Chen Gong continued, “With the master of the house gone, that is when we must strike. We will take away Cao Cao’s rug from under his feet by laying siege on both Puyang and Juan. Currently, Cao Cao had left little defenses in both areas, and I have taken the initiative to make friends with most of the tribal lords. If we take control of these two castles, we may as well have won Yan province.”

Gao Shun said, “Then we’ll finally have a place to call our own. That sounds like a good plan, Lord Lu Bu.”

Lu Bu laughed, “Very well Chen Gong. Let’s see how good you are to let me showcase my might.”

Chen Gong had divided the army into two large units. The strategist accompanied Lu Bu to Puyang. While Zhang Liao rode along with Gao Shun and the other generals towards Juan. They had taken the main path towards the castle.

_ “Lord Lu Bu, take half of your best generals and charge towards Puyang. On the other hand, Lord Zhang Liao, you take the other half and take Juan castle. This must be a simultaneous attack. That way, the enemy will believe that we have great numbers and it will scare them into a retreat.” _

_ Zhang Liao crossed his arms. He spoke, “There seems to be a catch Master Chen Gong.” _

_ Chen Gong smiled, “Why of course General. We have to take over both castles before Cao Cao’s own army returns.” _

* * *

“Looks like they have taken the bait,” Zang Ba noted, seeing the gates of Juan castle open for the small troop of elite warriors. They had stationed their forces under the cover of the trees, away from the patrolling eyes of the watchmen.

“Master Chen Gong has a lot of tricks under his hat,” said Gao Shun with excitement. Chen Gong had given them instructions to feign a surrender and open the gates from within. That way, they would incur less damage to the city.

Zhang Liao kept his watch at the city gates. His wife had volunteered to raise the banner and keep the gates open. On the other hand, he had made sure that his own daughter would maintain safety in their main camp.

The sound of clashing swords reverberated from behind the walls. Zhang Liao saw a person plant a Lu banner in front of the gate before returning to continue the offense.

“Lay siege at Juan castle! Swiftly now!” Zhang Liao cried out, starting his horse to a gallop.

Behind the castle walls, Xiahou Dun was left in charge by his cousin to govern the province. When he had heard that a faction of Lu Bu’s army had decided to rebel and surrender to Cao Cao’s cause, he had welcomed them in, out of necessity of bolstering the defenses of the castle.

It was the last time he would ever welcome a surrender from the Flying General. The enemy force had suddenly revealed their true colors, immediately slaying the welcome party.

Xiahou Dun lifted his blade and lunged forward to attack while shouting orders to his lieutenants to gather every single available man to defend the castle. However, his efforts became futile when the rest of Lu Bu’s army had surged in from the gate.

“Damn it,” he cursed, keeping his head low. He was taken hostage within the castle of his lord.

Zhang Liao ordered, “Put him in one of the tents. Keep it guarded. We shall leave his fate to Lord Lu Bu’s deliberation.”

“Execute me now, I do not desire to give that monster the satisfaction of choosing my manner of death,” Xiahou Dun said aloud.

Lan, who was standing just behind Xiahou Dun, let out a sigh. She spoke in a sarcastic tone. “Are Cao Cao’s officers that dispensable? He has such low standards for his officers.”

Xiahou Dun fired another retort, looking around for the source of the woman’s voice. “How dare you insult my lord!”

The woman was about to answer back when Zhang Liao raised a hand and shook his head.

“Enough! Take him away.” 

Once Xiahou Dun was escorted away, and out of earshot. Zhang Liao turned to Lan and raised an eyebrow. “Was that necessary, Lan?”

“I figured he needed an inspirational talk down,” Lan replied with a shrug. She looked at the gate and found their daughter arrive on horseback. 

“Yixing, what are you doing here?” Zhang Liao asked. He was surprised to see the teenager carry a blade. She was wearing an ill-fitting armor that had bloodstains.

Yixing got down from her horse and handed a scroll to Zhang Liao. “Master Chen Gong sent me. He said to prepare to set the castle on fire.”

Zang Ba let out a laugh. “What better way to defeat the enemy than to burn everything he has to the ground.” Without giving a thought that he had intruded in a potential family matter, he walked ahead to start setting the materials.

Zhang Liao was more concerned with how his daughter had rode out on her own, unattended by a single soldier. He was mortified that she had braved through a battle on her own.

“Young lady, follow me, now,” he ordered.

* * *

“I told you to stay in the safety of the main camp! How could you disobey me?” Zhang Liao said in an angry tone. 

It wasn’t Yixing’s first time to get yelled at, but she could feel that her father was angrier than ever. When they should in fact be celebrating a victory, her family was arguing.

“I cannot just let myself waste everything you and Mother have taught me on the way of the sword and bow,” she replied. “I want to fight, Father. I will not stand by and wait like others.”

Lan decided to intervene, in hopes of alleviating the tense conversation. “Wenyuan, rather than get angry, you should in fact be thankful that our daughter had the right notion of volunteering. It shows that she can brave the battlefield on her own.”

“And you knew all about this Lan?” Zhang Liao hissed, anger diverting to his spouse. 

Lan stood her ground, unafraid of Zhang Liao’s threatening presence. “She has been joining in under Cao Xing’s unit with my consent. And I am not angry about it at all, Wenyuan. Our daughter can fight as well as your best men. You just have to open your eyes to that truth.”

Zhang Liao punched a wooden post to release the rest of the anger that had accumulated, causing the tent to shake. He couldn’t go against his own wife, especially when she had made good points. He looked down, speechless and consumed by his conscience for lashing out.

Yixing approached Zhang Liao, fearful that her father had hurt himself. But she was immediately held back by Lan.

“Go and attend to our high profile prisoner, Yixing,” Lan whispered. “Don't let yourself be identified. Make sure he gets treated well, okay?”

Yixing had a worried look on her face. She had never seen her own father emotional shutdown like that. “Will Father be okay?” she asked quietly.

Lan nodded and answered softly, “He’ll be fine.”

Yixing nodded and stepped out of the tent.

Zhang Liao closed his eyes and fell to his knees. “Have I been a bad father all this time for my own daughter to disobey and be afraid of me, Lan?” he asked wearily.

Soft fingers lifted the hat off his head. Lan knelt in front of him. She combed his hair back with her fingers, hoping to ease the man’s thoughts.

“You follow what you think is right in your eyes, Wenyuan. I see no problem with that,” she replied. “It’s just… we just have to face the reality that our daughter is growing up. We cannot always be there for her. She has her own dreams, her own path to take.”

“She is intelligent like you,” Zhang Liao murmured. His shoulders relaxed at her touch.

Lan answered back gently, “And she is strong like you.”

Zhang Liao rested his head against her warm palm. His anger turned to heavy regret. “I should go and apologize to her,” he muttered.

“Yes you should. And we should get her a fitting armor as well.”

Yixing had just returned from her task when she saw Zhang Liao emerge from the tent and stop her. “Father?”

Zhang Liao hugged Yixing tightly. “I’m sorry, Yixing…” He felt a tear roll down his cheek when he felt the arms of his daughter wrap around him.

“I’m sorry too, Father.”

* * *

The news of Lu Bu’s successful occupation of Puyang castle had raised the morale of the faction in Juan. However, they had also received news that Cao Cao’s main army was on its way to retake the castle.

Gao Shun and Zang Ba had rode ahead with their respective units, intending to lure Cao Cao’s forces into the castle grounds. 

Zhang Liao made his rounds, making sure that his archers had fire ready and their targets marked. He returned to the camp and found his daughter waiting next to Lan.

“Father, when the fire starts, are we just… going to leave the prisoner behind?” she asked.

The man replied, “His lord will no doubt look for him, Yixing. Why do you ask?”

Lan raised an eyebrow. Has her own daughter grown attached to that grouchy enemy general? “What did I tell you about keeping a low profile, Yixing.”

Yixing raised both her hands as a show of innocence. “I was careful, Mother! General Gao Shun made sure that the enemy was blindfolded first before I enter, and General Zang Ba made sure that there was a guardsman present all the time.” 

“I won’t tolerate it if you lie to me, young lady,” Lan said firmly.

“I'm not lying!”

Zhang Liao scratched under his hat. Of course they would rather deal with an angry Lu Bu than an angry Lady Lan.

Before Yixing could reply, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of war horns blaring. It was the signal that Cao Cao’s army was approaching the castle.

“Ready yourselves,” Lan reminded.

“Don’t fall behind, Yixing,” Zhang Liao said. He and Lan had agreed that he would keep watch over his daughter.

* * *

Chen Gong’s fire attack on Juan castle was a resounding success. Cao Cao’s army had scattered in disarray. However, the act of taking his right-hand man hostage and burning the castle only served to increase Cao Cao’s ire towards Lu Bu. The warlord immediately called for a reformation of his forces.

The Cao army had rendezvous on the open clearing that led to Puyang castle. Xiahou Yuan was glad to have found his cousin imprisoned in a tent away from the fire. Now that the fierce general was free from his bonds and within safe company, he had set his sights on vengeance for the humiliation of defeat.

Xiahou Yuan gave Xiahou Dun a look over. Apart from singed cloth tips, the man was unharmed. “You look like you had a comfortable prison time, Dun,” he said with a snicker.

Xiahou Dun waved his cousin’s hand away. “I find it a shame that one as honorable as Zhang Liao follows the mad dog,” he said.

“Well who knows, maybe we can get a good beating on Lu Bu when we retake Puyang castle,” Xiahou Yuan said, stretching his shoulders. “But it’s going to be a problem since Chen Gong has taken Lu Bu’s side. Heck, he was the mastermind behind all of this.”

Xiahou Dun growled, “Then it will be all the more satisfying to defeat them.”

* * *

For a hundred days, Cao Cao had laid siege at Puyang castle. Many a time Lu Bu himself had rode out to deal with the warlord’s forces, but it would always end in a stalemate. Cao Cao’s army had bigger numbers and nearly surrounded the castle.

“We can’t keep this up, Master Chen Gong,” Lan spoke softly to the visibly rattled strategist. “Not when supplies are low, and a famine striking the land.”

Chen Gong held on to his scholar’s hat and crushed it with his hands in anxiety. “The last thing we would want is desertion among our own troops,” he muttered. He had such a successful winning streak, but it seemed the tides had favoured Cao Cao for now. But often, the strategist would attribute the failures to Lu Bu’s stubbornness to listen to strategy.

The door slid open with a loud bang. Lu Bu stomped into the room. He looked like he came from defeat in a skirmish. Zhang Liao followed behind.

“Lord Lu Bu!” Chen Gong greeted with an uneasy smile.

“Cao Cao thinks he can overcome me, urgh, I hate him!” The man yelled in anger.

Zhang Liao looked at Chen Gong. “Do we have any plans ready, Master Chen Gong?”

Chen Gong sighed, “I am afraid we must abandon the castle.”

“Abandon the castle? Are you mad Chen Gong?!” Lu Bu raged.

“We cannot keep up the morale of our troops when they are hungry and tired,” Chen Gong reasoned. “The best option for now is to abandon our campaign for the province and seek shelter elsewhere.”

Lu Bu's nostrils flared, but eventually ceded. They were able to last a long time against Cao Cao and it was an astounding feat.

“Very well. Burn the city down,” Lu Bu ordered.

The statement caught everyone off-guard.

“We will make sure Cao Cao has a lot of things to deal with before thinking of chasing us down,” Lu Bu said. “Come. We retreat to Dingtao.”

Chen Gong's face brightened. “A brilliant plan, Lord Lu Bu. A brilliant plan indeed.”

* * *

Up on a hilltop, Cao Cao observed the burning retreat of Lu Bu's army. His officers had managed to drive away the last of the Flying General's men back to the mountains.

“He burned down my ancestral lands,” he said. “Remember this, Lu Bu. I will hunt you down and exact vengeance for everything you have done.”


	10. Poison

At Dingtao county, Lu Bu led his army to occupy the area. It had been a day or two march from their escape from Puyang. Immediately, Chen Gong had begun issuing advisory notes to the other generals to begin establishing defenses in the nearby castles. However, Cao Cao had prepared well to drive the Flying General away from Yan province.

To Chen Gong’s chagrin, Lu Bu had become more stubborn and selective in listening in to his plans. Not even the persuasion of Zhang Liao or his wife was enough to move the great warrior from his decision to save Wu Zi at Dingtao castle. With their army stretched thin, Cao Cao’s massive numbers had managed to overtake Lu Bu and forcing once more to lead Lu Bu’s army into wandering the land.

By a turn of fate, Lu Bu had led his army to Xu province to seek refuge under the care of the newly instated governor Liu Bei. The subject of Cao Cao’s ire, Tao Qian, had passed away through natural causes, and bestowed the land and its people to Liu Bei to look after. Lu Bu and his men were welcomed to one of the smaller cities of the province, to recover from their battles against Cao Cao.

In a quiet family residence, Zhang Yixing sat cross-legged in the lounge. She found an unused zither lying round and decided to put her practice again. Her fingers crashed against the strings when she heard loud giggles again from the master bedroom. Although she was aware of her parents’ nightly bedroom activities, there were the awkward occasions of walking in on them in unexpected places and times. As the obedient daughter, she kept her silence, ignored ever seeing them, and continued as if nothing was there.

It felt strange to the teenager to seek escape through music and literature. As much as she knew that she was suffering from the nightmares of battle, her coping mechanisms could only do so much. Her mother had been patient in helping her process her emotions, but her father had not been much help.

“My lady, I apologize to intrude your practice,” a servant spoke with a bow. “But is General Zhang Liao ready?”

Her father had received an invitation from one of Liu Bei’s generals for a casual drink. A soldier had arrived to escort Zhang Liao. But it seemed that her parents had other priorities right now.

“Please tell the soldier to wait a little bit longer,” Yixing said to a servant. She stood up from her position and walked over to the door to the bedroom.

“Father, are you even awake?” she called out. “Your escort has been waiting for some time already.”

Inside the master bedroom, Zhang Liao and his wife were dressing each other up. The bedroom was a mess of clothes, pillows and sheets. Much to their daughter’s distaste, the couple acted like newlyweds whenever they could.

“Don’t drink too much, okay?” Lan said, while fixing the man’s sash. “I don’t want to be woken up in the middle of the night just to fetch you from some undesirable place. Nor do I want you bothering Yixing either.”

“Maybe I could request Lord Guan Yu to have a family friendly dinner next time,” he replied with a soft chuckle. His hands ran down the soft curves of her body. Her chest still heaved heavily from their intense lovemaking.

Lan tilted her head while she combed his hair back. “I know how much you respect the man and his abilities. Just don’t lose your sight of yourself,” she said in a reminding tone.

“I will,” Zhang Liao promised. He kissed her on the lips once more before exiting the room.

Yixing let out a sigh of relief. “You’re already late, Father,” she said. She then poked gingerly at the exposed hickey on her father’s neck.

“Are you sure you want the other generals to see that?” she teased before heading back to her spot in the lounge.

Zhang Liao chuckled, giving his daughter a ruffle on her hair as he made his way out. 

Zhang Liao followed the soldier to one of the many drinking rooms in the castle. As the door slid open, he saw that it was a private gathering of Liu Bei and Lu Bu’s generals. Lu Bu was already there, in cozy conversation with Liu Bei. Zhang Fei was already red as a beetroot.

“Ah, Zhang Liao, I am glad that you have come!” it was the loud voice of Guan Yu. “Come! The wine is fresh!”

Zhang Liao smiled congenially at the welcome. He couldn’t believe it himself that he would finally rub shoulder to shoulder with the great Guan Yu.

Liu Bei, as the host of the party, stood up and raised his cup for the guests. “My friends, let us raise our cups to welcome Lu Bu and his great warriors. May we have a fruitful and benevolent alliance to help in calming this chaos.”

Zhang Liao raised his cup along with his colleagues and took a sip. Even though Liu Bei had spoken in a happy tone, he could tell that it was a forced expression. The threat of Lu Bu turning against him was there, which increased the warlord’s apprehension at having accepted Lu Bu’s request for refuge. 

After he mingled with the other men present in the gathering. Zhang Liao found a place by the patio, enjoying the night breeze.

“It isn’t right for a host to see his guess be alone, Lord Zhang Liao. Do you mind if I accompany you?”

Zhang Liao looked beside him and stared as the tall man with the long beard stopped next to him. Guan Yu was a tall one and his presence was mighty. The rumors were indeed true that he has a long and beautiful beard that reached his abdomen.

“I prefer drinking with fewer fellows or with my wife, but this is an event that I must not miss,” Zhang Liao answered. He leaned against a pillar, amused with the arrival of a companion. 

“Who would have thought we would have this chance to be on the same side after Hulao gate?” he thought aloud.

Guan Yu chuckled, “We should spar when we have the time, Lord Zhang Liao. I wish to test myself once more against your skill with the sword.”

“I would welcome that challenge, Lord Guan Yu,” Zhang Liao replied.

“I hope you would humour me with some questions,” Guan Yu said. He stared at the shorter man. “Is it true that your wife is skilled in combat and in warfare?”

Zhang Liao looked back and sipped his wine. He answered, “Yes. Before Chen Gong has pledged his service to Lu Bu’s cause, Lan had been instrumental in our many battles. She is clever and observant, as if she could feel the constant change of the battlefield and adapts to it.”

“I feel she would speak highly for your own prowess, Lord Zhang Liao. A wife is a reflection of her husband, like yin and yang,” Guan Yu commented. “I would hope to have a chance to meet your family.”

“That is an interesting proposition, Lord Guan,” Zhang Liao said. “My daughter would delight in meeting new friends.”

Their conversation went quiet when the sound of Lu Bu roaring drunkenly inside the hall reached outside. Both stoic men could not resist letting out a shared laugh.

“I believe I am not the first to ask you this, but I must hear it with my own ears. How could one as honorable and mighty as you serve Lu Bu?” he asked.

“It has been one of my beliefs that might and power can shape the course of the land,” Zhang Liao replied. “I follow Lu Bu not only for his martial prowess, but as a loyal friend as well.”

“Even at the expense of virtue? Of compassion for the people?” Guan Yu asked. It was known to all of Lu Bu’s betrayal to his two foster fathers, and of being a turncoat to many he had turned to for aid.

Zhang Liao looked at Guan Yu. “As long as we win our battles, it is a step towards the goal of conquest,” he said in a serious tone. “Even if it means becoming the villain in somebody’s story.”

Guan Yu stroked his beard, taking the man’s words to ponder on. “Power can be blinding, Zhang Liao,” he advised. “But I believe in your honor as a warrior that you will stay true to the righteous path.”

They both share another drink. The sound of Zhang Fei calling them to an arm wrestling match prompted the two to return into the main function hall.

Lan woke up from her nap in the lounge when she heard the door slid open. She noticed that she had fallen asleep against the chair, a scroll was open in front of her. She had received a secret message from Jia Xu requesting an audience. She had been up waiting for Zhang Liao to return. As much as she wanted to trust in her husband to return safely and go to sleep, her obligation to wait on him prevailed.

She stood up when her husband walked in with a drunken gait. She stifled a giggle when he started reciting random poetry. Without letting her presence known, she followed him into the bedroom, making sure he doesn’t sleep on the floor.

* * *

It was sunset in the training fields. Yixing went there alone when her father went with Lu Bu to see their host ride off to fight Yuan Shu. It won’t be soon for long before they would march into battle again. She set her quiver to her back and drew an arrow and fired. She recalled overhearing the aftermath of Chen Gong’s visit to their quiet household.

_ Yixing sat on the porch, sewing a rip at the hem of her armor. She stopped when she heard a sudden loud shout and a vase crashing. _

_ “How could you just agree to Chen Gong’s plan, Wenyuan?” Lan shouted. “Lord Liu Bei is already generous enough to provide us a place to stay. You have a great companionship with Guan Yu. To assault such good men when not in their own house, is it not a dishonorable act?” _

_ “The path of conquest entails using everything a man has at his disposal. Yuan Shu has promised to send us aid while we pin Liu Bei in the Yuan controlled territory,” Zhang Liao countered. “Even you would suggest such an act if it would benefit us. Lu Bu will finally be able to start the claim for Xu province!” _

_ Lan fired back, “But not when Cao Cao is just in the next province! Liu Bei will no doubt run to him for aid. The army is not ready to fight against Cao Cao’s massive army, Wenyuan. This would end up like Dingtao all over again.” _

_ Zhang Liao answered back, “They should be! They are not true members of Lu Bu’s army if they cower away in fear.” _

_ “How could you be so blind, Wenyuan?!” _

_ Lan stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her. Her angry facade dropped when she saw the worried look on her daughter’s face. “...You have been listening in, Yixing?” _

_ “Father’s being hard-headed again, Mother?” Yixing asked quietly. _

_ Lan sighed, running a hand down her face. Chen Gong’s sudden arrival had disrupted her plans of informing Zhang Liao properly about her mission. Instead, she immediately dressed for travel. It was clear that Lan would not be around to look after them for the upcoming battle. _

_ “I have to go somewhere to cool off,” Lan said. _

_ “You mean Master Jia Xu requested for your services again,” Yixing corrected her mother. The teenager had seen the ‘secret’ scroll. Her mother had gotten too relaxed with things meant to be kept hidden. _

_ “Smart kid,” Lan chuckled. She sat next to Yixing and handed her an ornate knife. “Take it.” _

_ Yixing took the knife and pulled it out of the holder. “Wow… This is not a bribe for me to keep quiet, is it?” she said in awe. The knife that Jia Xu had given her in her childhood was long lost along the way. _

_ Lan smirked, “Consider it as my birthday gift, darling.” She kissed her daughter on the forehead. “Time for me to go.” She stood up when they heard another door slam on the other side. _

_ “What about Father?” Yixing asked worriedly. _

_ Lan waved her hand. “I left your father a message, Yixing. Just make sure he doesn’t go drinking too much. Heavens help him if he runs into battle drunk to the bone.” _

* * *

The Zhang daughter set her bow back into its quiver. No doubt Zhang Liao was still unaware that his wife left. She would have to go back to the house to prepare supper. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. She was surprised to see that it was Lu Lingqi.

“Lingqi, how did you manage to get in here?” she asked.

Lu Lingqi, Lu Bu’s firstborn daughter. She looked fiercer since their childhood days in Luoyang and Chang’an. Even though Chen Gong had used her and Lady Yan as an offering to gain Lu Bu’s favor, Yixing knew that Lingqi would not allow herself to sit idly. They had not managed to find time to interact, or was it because they were avoiding each other? She had heard of the stories of soldiers seeing Lingqi train on her own in the wee hours of the morning.

“Yixing, I challenge you to a one on one duel with your weapon of choice,” Lingqi said aloud, raising her cross-pike.

The older teen stared at the ashen-haired girl. It seemed that Lingqi was serious in her challenge, and she could not talk her way out of it. Eager to find out Lingqi’s reasons for picking a fight with her out of the blue, she consented to the challenge. She picked up another blade to her right hand. Although she was not used to holding two weapons simultaneously, she has to compensate against Lingqi’s large weapon.

“Alright, Lingqi. First to make her opponent surrender wins,” Yixing said. She took a stance. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Yixing decided to move to the defensive, letting Lingqi attack her. She parried off attacks and was able to land taps on the younger warrior’s armor.

“You’re letting yourself be too open for me to strike, Lingqi,” Yixing commented.

Lingqi frowned, “Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Alright,” Yixing conceded. She decided to use her actions in sending her message across. She caught Lingqi’s weapon in between her blades and diverted the warrior to trip on her feet.

“Argh!” Lingqi cried out in frustration. “This ends now!”

When Lingqi had detached her cross pike into two, Yixing frowned. This was going to be an uphill challenge. Moving her twin blades as one, she spun around until Lingqi managed to block her. Yixing gritted her teeth when her knees buckled at the strength her friend has. It was already a wonder how the shorter girl was able to carry a heavy weapon.

“Your defeat is mine!” Lingqi cried out. She pushed Yixing back thrusted both halberds towards the sword wielder.

Yixing found the narrow space to evade and stepped into Lingqi’s undefended zone. “Power and mighty blows isn’t everything in a fight, Lingqi,” Yixing reminded. She used the handles of her blades to hit Lingqi’s wrists, disarming her from her weapons, and followed-up with a kick back. Lingqi crashed on her back to the ground. 

Yixing set her blades aside and walked over to Lingqi. “What are you trying to prove, Lingqi?” she asked.

Lingqi punched the ground with a balled fist. “I want to know if I am strong enough to ride with my father to battle,” she admitted. “I was jealous of you, of how General Zhang Liao and Lady Lan were supportive in teaching you how to fight. Even to the point of allowing you to join them in battle. While, I had no one to guide me, and my father does not wish that I fight.”

Yixing sympathized with Lingqi. She didn’t want to be the reason for Lingqi’s anger towards her father. However, she was determined to rekindle her friendship with the teenager again. “The battlefield is a whole different world, Lingqi,” she said. “But I think you would be ready anyway.”

Yixing extended a hand, and Lingqi accepted it, letting herself be pulled back to her feet.

“Do you honestly think Father will allow me to fight?”

“You are really strong and kind of stubborn. The thing with Lord Lu Bu is that he will let you do what you want as long as you prove that you’re capable.”

* * *

_ Yixing’s voice was heard in the courtyard. “Hey! Don’t run around the edge! You will fall and get wet!” _

_ “Your daughter has an affinity for children,” Guan Yu commented. He poured wine into the two cups of his guests. He watched as the teenager tried reeling in three hyperactive Guan children from falling into the pond. They skipped on the rocks, doing every single naughty thing their innocent minds could conjure. _

_ Zhang Liao smiled and sipped from his cup. “She is talented with the way of the sword and bow as well,” he boasted as any father would. _

_ “Is that so?” Guan Yu said. “Then maybe I should let Zhang Fei introduce his daughter to yours.” _

_ Lan chuckled, “That is most appreciated, Lord Guan Yu.” _

Zhang Liao sat on the crate, reading again the letter that Lan had left on his desk five days ago. He broke the bamboo and tossed it aside. He hated how his wife was right that he would feel guilt, it only showed his weakness for being blinded by his loyalty to Lu Bu. He could not bear to look at Guan Yu’s face when the man promised they would have a drink upon his return.

It was underhanded to take away the house of the man who had given them shelter. Moreso, it could be considered by many as a dishonorable act. Zhang Liao let out a sigh. His friendship and allegiance to Lu Bu had brought him here. His sense of loyalty must not betray him now.

“Mother likes the snow, doesn’t she?” Yixing’s kind voice interrupting Zhang Liao’s train of guilt. She held her palm up, watching the first snowflakes land on her skin.

Zhang Liao looked up and saw his daughter dressed for battle. She no longer kept her hair short because it confuses people for Lingqi. Rather, she had a high ponytail adorned with a bright golden clip with an orchid intertwined. This time, she had opted a lightweight armor that had white accents. Her quiver strapped behind her, and her sword at her side. She could have passed off as a younger version of her mother, but with the brooding patience of her father.

A small smile crept to his face, clearing his sadness away. The days without Lan’s presence had made him exert more effort in accompanying his daughter and she had returned his actions with increased affection.

“Yes, she does. It is your favorite season too,” he said with a nod. “You seem to have made use of the orchid that your mother left.”

Yixing smiled at her father. “I think we’re starting soon, Father,” she said. “Shall we go find Lord Lu Bu?”

“Of course.”

* * *

At the main gate of their main camp, Lu Bu stood next to Chen Gong. Their final preparations are complete. Their scouts had returned and reported that only Zhang Fei was left at Xiapi castle with a few men. The generals who had accepted Chen Gong’s suggestion to defect await the signal.

“We will do our plan as what we have done at Yan province,” Lu Bu said. “We go in, strike fast, and drive them out to a retreat.”

The morale of the army seemed as if it had not experienced a loss in battle at all.

Chen Gong nodded. “That is correct, my lord.”

Lu Bu turned around when he heard footsteps. His brows furrowed to his daughter march up towards him, in full battle gear, her weapon at hand.

“Father,” Lingqi greeted with a salute. Beside her was Yixing, who was still entranced with the snow.

Lu Bu’s eyes widened. “Lingqi, what are you doing here?”

“I want to fight Father. I want to help you in your conquest of the land,” she said.

“Forget it,” was the immediate reply from the Flying General.

Lingqi steeled herself and replied calmly, “No, I insist.”

Lu Bu studied his daughter carefully, then he smirked. “Zhang Yixing,” he called out to the older adolescent. “Keep an eye on her.”

Yixing snapped out of her daydream when Lu Bu had given her the task to babysit Lingqi once more. She bowed, “Of course, Lord Lu Bu.”

“Don’t slow me down, Lingqi,” Lu Bu said before walking away.

Lingqi straightened up. “I will show him, Yixing,” she said. “I will show my Father that I can fight.”

Yixing giggled. She was pretty sure that Lu Bu would order her father to watch over both of them too.

* * *

In between Lan’s departure and the assault of Xiapi castle, the warlord Zhang Xiu had opened his gates to let Cao Cao in under the guise of surrendering to the more powerful man. However, the castle had little supply to hold a feast. Cao Cao, his sons, Dian Wei and a few soldiers were the only ones Zhang Xiu could completely accommodate.

At the largest hall of the castle, Zhang Xiu had ordered for dancers and music. His most beautiful servant girls to serve food and drink to his distinguished guest.

Zhang Xiu gestured to Cao Cao. “Please, enjoy yourselves, my lord.”

“Would you like some wine, Master Dian Wei?” a sultry servant asked, and proceeded in filling up the cup. She was about to pour some in Cao Cao’s wine, but she found that there was no more wine.

“Oh dear,” she said.

Zhang Xiu raised his hands in surprise. “This cannot be! We must certainly have more wine!” he exclaimed. “I will have my servants look for more, Lord Cao Cao. Please enjoy your meal,” he said and then left in a hurry.

Dian Wei extended his cup to Cao Cao. “You can have my wine, Lord Cao Cao,” he said. 

Cao Cao waved the man off and replied, “Enjoy it, Dian Wei. I shall be patient.”

The sultry servant passed in front of Cao Cao. She glanced at Cao Cao and flashed a sensual yet knowing smile before disappearing into the shadows.

Such beauty, he thought. He was preoccupied with Zhang Xiu’s sudden appeal for surrender.

The servant exited through one of the castle’s hidden passageways, heading towards the rendezvous point with her employer. She had readjusted her clothing and pulled her hair down, shedding away any former identity of a servant.

The shifty eyed man waited under the shadows of the castle walls, holding the reins of a black horse. Lan approached the tactician and reported, “It is done. Expect the poison to take effect within the hour.”

Jia Xu chuckled, “You continue to amaze me with your skills, Lady Lan.”

Lan winked at Jia Xu. “Before I go back to my irritatingly loving husband, you must have this.” She pulled out something from her pouch.

“Just in case you survive and opportunity comes, you know?” she said, placing a small vial in Jia Xu’s hands. “You only have one chance. If you give it when the bodyguard starts crawling in pain, it will take the rarest herb in the land to pull him out of the sickly prison.”

“I will keep that in mind,” Jia Xu said, receiving the vial. In turn, he handed the woman the reins.

* * *

Cao Cao was suddenly alerted when he heard Dian Wei choking beside him. “Dian Wei?” he asked with concern. He stood up when he saw the bodyguard regurgitated food.

“I’m okay, my lord, the food must be bad,” the man said with a wince. He bent over once more and vomited blood-stained food.

Just as Dian Wei finished another bout of retching, the servants began to run around and scream when loud explosions shook the pillars of the castle.

“My lord,” Dian Wei coughed. “We must run now!”

“Can you fight, Dian Wei?” Cao Cao asked with worry.

Dian Wei wiped away the blood on his mouth. He grinned, “I will be fine. I will make sure you get out of this hell alive for my lord!”

Cao Cao had managed to escape the burning castle even when faced with many traps. However, the journey came at a heavy price. His son Cao Ang and nephew Cao Anmin had perished in the flames, defending their lord. When he had reached the safety of his soldier lines, his quest for vengeance became the focus of the battle. Cao Cao had called upon his army to lay siege in the castle.

* * *

Wan castle had fallen as fast as an executioner’s axe.

On top of a platform, Cao Cao stood with his bodyguards. His eyes reflected the flames that razed inside the castle walls. 

“My lord,” Dian Wei uttered. He was catching his breath. “I have failed you by not saving your kin.”

Cao Cao shook his head, turning his eyes away from the burning castle. “No, you have not. My son sacrificed himself to save me, and so did Cao Anmin. Even when you have suffered, you have still done your duty. Dian Wei, your obligation is to ensure my safety amidst difficulty.”

Xiahou Dun arrived, pushing a prisoner in front of Cao Cao. He forced the enemy strategist Jia Xu on his knees in front of the warlord. “This is the one behind the shenanigans,” he said.

Jia Xu glanced at Cao Cao and was surprised to see Dian Wei still managed to stand. Is the strongman secretly a monster?

Cao Cao pressed the tip of his blade against Jia Xu’s chest. He hissed, “All of your machinations have caused the death of my son and nephew, and you have nearly incapacitated my bodyguard. So tell me, Jia Xu, out of all the various warlords you have offered your talents to, to whom do you actually serve?”

Jia Xu shrugged his shoulders. His hired help had still managed to effectively disable Dian Wei. It would have pulled them the win had the bodyguard not been so stubborn to hold on to life. Despite offering advice to Zhang Xiu to immediately surrender again, the warlord insisted to hold on to his castle. The result cost them a resounding defeat.

“Strategies don’t always go as planned. All my life, I have lived for myself, to express my talents for the world to praise. But now, I am outsmarted at my own game. My life is in your hands,” Jia Xu said, he bowed his head.

There was the silence of contemplation. The sound of crackling fire continued in the background.

“Very well, use your talents in realizing my ambition for the land,” Cao Cao said calmly. 

“My lord?” Xiahou Dun cried aloud in protest.

Even Dian Wei was surprised, but he fell on his knees before he could say anything else. The large man who never knew pain, was now gasping and grunting in excruciating pain. Xu Zhu was there to support his partner. 

“Hey, Dian Wei! Are you okay?” the large man asked worriedly.

Not wasting another second, Jia Xu took the risk. He stood up from his position and pulled out the small vial from his pocket. He walked over to Dian Wei and knelt in front of the man. “Drink,” he ordered, tipping the contents to the ill man.

Dian Wei swallowed the liquid. It tasted sweet like honey and it eased the boring pain in his bones. Finally free of the excruciating pain, the strongman slumped unconscious against Xu Zhu’s arms.

“D-Dian Wei!”

Unamused at the turn of events, Xiahou Dun grabbed Jia Xu by the collar and lifted the man up, causing choking discomfort to the tactician. “You have the gall to poison my lord’s guard captain. I should have struck you down,” he growled.

Jia Xu choked, “I should be e-expecting thanks for trying a hand in saving the man’s life. But go ahead if it is fate that I d-die by your hand.”

Cao Cao ordered, “Let him down Yuanrang. Dian Wei is still alive, but weak.” He was kneeling in front of Dian Wei, a hand on his bodyguard’s shoulder. Jia Xu had proven himself a crafty individual for having the poison and its antidote at the same time. But he was more interested in finding out the master that had concocted the deadly liquid.

Xiahou Dun let go of the man. Jia Xu gathered his breath and pushed himself up. “Thank you, my lord Cao Cao,” he said, but was immediately cut off when Cao Cao’s blade pressed against his neck.

“Fail me, and I will personally execute you,” the warlord spoke in a dangerous tone. His eyes bore fury and hate. He nicked a wound on Jia Xu’s neck, causing it to bleed lightly.

“Yes, my lord.”

* * *

Lu Bu’s army had emerged victorious in assaulting the castle. Even with the return of Liu Bei’s main army, they were still able to defeat the man and his sworn brothers. The Flying General’s first decree as the new leader of Xiapi was to have Liu Bei and his men garrison at Xiaopei.

Zhang Liao had witnessed Lu Lingqi’s first battle. The young woman was strong in her own right, but still lacked the experience in holding out on her own in battle. Hence, he was glad to have his daughter look after the Lu warrior. Yixing had been efficient with her current arsenal, protecting Lingqi from the fiercer warriors at a distance. It was his first time to witness his daughter conjure exploding balls of ice from her blade - something that he had seen the likes of Cao Cao do. He wondered if her mother knew about this.

As the castle members feasted in celebration of the army’s victory, Zhang Liao waited on the steps. His wife should be returning within the night. He stood up when he saw a cloaked figure walking up the steps and stopped in front of him.

The person pulled her hood back, revealing once more the gray eyes that he missed seeing every sunrise.

“Wenyuan,” she greeted with a bow.

“Lan,” he breathed. He looked down away from her gaze. He felt unworthy.

Lan embraced him, finding warmth in his body. Their short time away from each other was enough to put some perspective in their current relationship. She breathed in his scent and listened to his heart beat.

Zhang Liao instinctively held her tight. “Will you forgive this man for his foolishness?”

“I have,” she said softly. She looked up gazed at him lovingly, before finding his lips to kiss.

Zhang Liao held her tighter, the burden in his heart lightened. He pulled away and produced something from his pocket.

It was the same orchid that Lan left along with her letter. Zhang Liao exerted effort to keep the flower from wilting until her return. 

Touched by his gesture, Lan took the flower and tucked it onto her ear. Her cheeks blushing the same way she first accepted his love.

“I love you, Wenyuan,” she declared.

Zhang Liao touched his forehead against hers. The silent promise of companionship for a lifetime renewed that very night.

“I love you, Lan.”


	11. The Woman

“Let me get this straight. You, Lu Lingqi, will be married off to Yuan Yao, the son of Yuan Shu,” the soft voice of Zhang Yixing breaking the silence of the training field. “Strange how decisions just happen in an instant.”

They had finished another sparring session, and both ladies were sitting under the shade of a mulberry tree. The spring winds blowing away the tension that had worked up. As the daughters of great warriors, they had made a promise to each other to keep on improving their skills worthy of their own namesakes.

Lu Lingqi took off her helmet and set it on the ground. “The proposition was raised prior to our takeover of Xiapi. Father needed the added manpower to keep Liu Bei at bay. Although, I am not pleased with the arrangement at all,” she said bitterly. “I doubt that Yuan Yao would be a match for me.”

“He will most likely become the wife and you the husband,” Yixing said jokingly. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree. “So when are you leaving, my friend?”

Lu Lingqi sighed, “From what I heard, it may be later.”

Yixing stood up and offered her hand to Lingqi. “Then I wouldn’t not want to let you leave the castle on your own, my friend,” she said. “But something tells me, we would be staying together for a little while longer.”

* * *

In the receiving hall of Xiapi castle, Lu Bu sat on the grand throne. Their success in taking over Xiapi was rewarded with a visit from Yuan Shu’s vassal, Han Yin. As what was initially discussed with his council, they had deemed that an alliance with Yuan Shu would be of great help to them. Lu Bu’s army still needed more supplies to replenish the months spent on countless battles.

“Is the lady ready to depart, Lord Lu Bu?” Han Yin asked respectfully with a bow. “The Emperor Zhong and his Crown Prince eagerly await her arrival.”

Lu Bu raised an eyebrow. “Emperor Zhong? Yuan Shu had declared himself as emperor under what grounds?”

Han Yin paused, surprised that the news was not well-received by the lord of the castle. “Why, His Excellency has declared himself as emperor a fortnight ago!”

Chen Gong chuckled, “And clearly, it is not well received by the rest of the land. I hope you are well aware, that you have just announced treason against the true Han Emperor.”

The strategist walked down the steps and circled Han Yin, intending to make a greater effect of threatening the man. “Do you honestly think that Yuan Shu would wheel in power thru a marriage alliance?”

“I refuse to align myself against a traitor to the throne,” Lu Bu said with finality. “Arrest him and send him to the capital. Send word as well that if there will be a campaign to subdue Yuan Shu, count us in.”

Han Yin tried to fidget free from the soldiers’ grasp. “Agh! His E-Excellency will not hear the last of this impudence!!! L-Let me go!”

Chen Gong smiled victoriously as Han Yin was led away. He wheeled around and bowed in front of Lu Bu. “An excellent and wise decision, Lord Lu Bu! And with the refusal of the marriage alliance, I am quite sure that Lady Lingqi would be happy.”

Lu Bu snorted, “Of course she would. I am not ready to part with my daughter yet.” He raised his hand and stared at his palm. “After her spectacular fighting performance in the takeover of Xiapi, I have no doubt that she can survive a battle on her own.”

The Flying General pushed himself up to his feet and walked down the steps towards the side exit to the residence wing. “Take over for the meantime, Chen Gong.”

“Oh, but where are you going my lord?” Chen Gong enquired.

“To personally tell my daughter of this news,” Lu Bu replied.

* * *

By the order of the Han Emperor Xian, available warlords must rise up in coalition to take down Yuan Shu. Lu Bu eagerly responded to the call and marched his army towards Yuan Shu’s capital at Shouchun. Alongside Lu Bu, Liu Bei had risen to arms as well, for the affront against the Liu family name was his driving force. 

In the encampment, Zhang Liao surveyed his soldiers as they fell into formation. His wife and daughter had gone ahead with the escort unit led by Lu Lingqi to assist Chen Gui and Chen Yan in persuading Yuan Shu’s allies to defect.

“So we meet again, Lord Zhang Liao,” Guan Yu greeted cordially.

Zhang Liao bowed lightly in response, “Indeed we have, Lord Guan Yu.”

A brief silence settled between the two warriors. The scars from the recent takeover still fresh. Zhang Liao kept his eyes steady in front of the taller man, unyielding to the soul-shattering gaze. He wondered at how Guan Yu was able to tolerate him, knowing that they had crossed swords as enemies many times. If the cause was from friendship, then this is one of the many relationships he dare not break.

“The irony that we are once more allies, only to become enemies after this battle is over,” Guan Yu commented.

Zhang Liao nodded, “It gives us the chance to test our skills against each other without holding back.”

“Have you achieved your desired level of might, yet, my friend?” Guan Yu asked.

The warrior turned his gaze away, towards Lu Bu’s direction. “I have not yet reached Fengxian’s level. He is the benchmark that I must reach.”

Guan Yu nodded, stroking his beard. Deciding to move to a lighter topic, Guan Yu asked of Zhang Liao’s family. “I have caught a glimpse of your wife, as well as your daughter. Put together, they seem to look like sisters.”

A proud smile etched on Zhang Liao’s face. “I am sure Lan would love to hear you say those words over and over.”

* * *

At the last garrison before the main camp of Yuan Shu, Lu Lingqi had successfully driven out Yuan Yao from defending the base. The man has the physical looks but he was as cowardly as his father. Lingqi was able to prove her might against him and his guards. She was glad that her father had reneged on his word. She could not see herself spending her days with this man.

They were successful in their mission to have Yuan Shu’s retainers defect. It provided them with enough soldiers to fend off an ambush by the Sun clan of warriors that had come to the Yuan’s aid.

The defeated Yuan Yao clutched his injured arm. “This will not be the end, Lu Lingqi! I will wait for the day that you will be mine!”

Lu Lingqi scoffed, “No man is worthy enough to best me in battle to become my husband. Not even you.”

The young Lu warrior watched as Yuan Yao was escorted away by his remaining men. Lu Lingqi set down her cross-pike to her side. She turned around and saw her friend enter the garrison. The older warrior walked proudly, albeit a small cut on her cheek.

“Seems like you had trouble dealing with the Sun princess, Yixing. I should have let you taken this garrison instead,” Lingqi said with worry.

Yixing grinned, “Well, I am still here and alive, right?” 

Lingqi punched her friend playfully on the shoulder. “I am actually grateful that you’re leaving me to my own devices,” she said. “For once, I have learned to watch my own back.”

“We’re going to have to do that a lot more now that battles just won’t stop coming up,” Yixing answered back.

“Alright young ladies!” Lan called out to them. She had arrived, stretching her arms above her head. She looked like she had released a lot of angry emotions towards an unsuspecting fool who had crossed the line. It would soon become common chatter that Zhang Fei had received a lecture of a lifetime for destroying one of Yuan Shu’s prized chests.

“Looks like the boys were finally able to defeat Yuan Shu in his main camp,” Lan stated. She placed her hands on her hips, a brief look of worry flashed across her face. 

“What’s wrong, Mother?” Yixing asked.

Lan’s serious facade shifted to a happy one. “It’s nothing,” she said. “How about we start the march back to our main camp? I am sure Fengxian can handle things from here on out.”

* * *

After Yuan Shu’s brief reign as Emperor Zhong, the disgraced warlord retreated into the nearby castle to recuperate from his loss. The victorious coalition army had subsequently dissolved, allowing its participants a momentary truce for a few months. However, as the leaves began to turn into their red hues, Liu Bei had risen up in rebellion against Lu Bu.

In the largest hall, Lu Bu had called for a war council with his generals and advisors. The room was filled with chatter as suggestions on what they should prioritize - such as defenses and potential allies that they could seek reinforcement from.

“So, Liu Bei thinks he is a cunning man by allying himself with Cao Cao,” Lu Bu said. “All he showed was how to be a coward!”

Chen Gong interjected, “Before you let your rage take over, Lord Lu Bu. Hear me out first!” He raised both of his hands and paced around, as was his mannerism.

“It is foolish for Liu Bei to rise up against you on his own. His small army is no match against our elite troops and numbers. However, being the needy man that Liu Bei is, he has most likely sought out Cao Cao’s aid. In turn, Cao Cao would provide reinforcements,” he explained. “Therefore, I propose that we let them take Xiaopei and strengthen our defenses here at Xiapi. I am sure we can look for aid from Yuan Shu, given that he still owes us.”

Lu Bu scoffed at the idea of having to stay put.

“I would have to digress on some points with Master Chen Gong’s proposal” an adviser spoke up. “We need to show Liu Bei that we are not to be trifled with! I say we use our strongest men to drive them out of the county.”

Another adviser added, “That sounds like a better proposal. We must show them the might of Lu Bu’s army.”

There were murmurs of approval from the gathered audience. Zhang Liao and his wife sat next to each other. Lan was visibly distracted from the conversation, once again Chen Gong has failed to capture Lu Bu’s trust for this battle. She had her suspicions that the rebellion was just a prelude to a greater battle ahead.

Lu Bu chuckled, “Very well. Now that we have settled to use force, we must decide on who would lead this battle.”

Chen Gong looked disheartened. Once more, Lu Bu had disregarded his council. Once more, he had been forced to adapt to whatever situation the commander had placed himself in.

Lu Bu glanced over to Zhang Liao. “Wenyuan, go with Gao Shun and lead the counterattack. I trust you will end it as fast as your blade.”

Zhang Liao placed a fist to his chest. “Consider it an honor, Lord Lu Bu. We shall not betray your trust.”

_ “My lady, may I have a word?” _

_ Lan set down her bow back into its quiver. “Master Gongtai,” she greeted. “Normally, our conversations are held with tea. What brought about this visit?” _

_ Chen Gong bowed in return. It was common knowledge among them that apart from Lady Yan, it was the Lady Lan who could bring the Flying General to listen to reason. The strategist had long respected the lady for her wisdom and foresight. Her courage to discipline the reckless Zhang Fei was enough to secure Yuan Shu’s word for reinforcements.  _

_ “It surprised me that you did not object to the foolish strategy that was presented to Lu Bu,” he said. “As much as I do appreciate your support of my strategies, why didn’t you?” _

_ Lan stared at Chen Gong. “Something greater is at play, Chen Gong. If I had not kept my silence, I would not have figured out who were the spies Cao Cao had placed within our ranks.” _

_ Chen Gong’s eyes widened, “Is that why you are preparing your bow?” _

_ Lan let out a light-hearted laugh. “Old habits die hard, Gongtai.” _

* * *

“Lord Gao Shun has crossed into the defensive lines!” a messenger reported. “But the enemy general Xiahou Dun is still giving pursuit!”

The strategy that Zhang Liao had implemented involved a pincer attack within the center field. He and his wife led a cavalry unit to drive out Liu Bei and his brothers from their main camp. From there, the Liu army would be pinned down by the unit led by Gao Shun. The plan would have been effectively executed had it not been for the intrusion Xiahou Dun who led as Cao Cao’s reinforcements.

The young Zhang warrior stood next to the second-in-command of the defensive unit, Cao Xing. She was lucky enough to be able to participate in the battle, much to Lu Lingqi’s dismay at her father’s restriction. However, the lady had an unsettling anxiety that came from having to deal with the enemy reinforcements.

Cao Xing had ordered his archers to begin firing arrows, in hopes of deterring the enemy reinforcements from breaking their defensive line. He gave the signal to his pikemen to begin their march forward as well.

However, their opponent showed no signs of slowing down or intent to retreat.

Yixing readied another arrow to her notch when her eyes caught sight of a dark-haired girl riding past them. She thought she was seeing visions, but this newcomer was not familiar. When the rider turned around to face Yixing, she thought she was seeing a younger version of her mother.

Unwilling to put her mother in danger, Yixing took aim and let her arrow fly. Xiahou Dun swung his sword down too early. The vision of the female rider disappeared. Instead, Yixing’s arrow had struck the warrior himself.

Xiahou Dun nearly fell off his horse. His right hand gripped tightly on the reins, pulling the horse to a stop.

“Cousin!” Xiahou Yuan cried out. He nearly doubled over as he witnessed his stalwart comrade remove the arrow from his left orbit and consumed the organ on the arrow tip.

Xiahou Yuan swallowed long and hard. The things he had to witness in the battlefield continue to be interesting. He asked, “...Uh… Are you… going to be fine?”

Xiahou Dun looked ahead. The sight of blood running down the man’s left face was enough to instill fear among the enemy. His right eye compensating for the sudden loss of sight on the left. 

“The world just became a whole lot clearer,” Xiahou Dun replied through gritted teeth.

Yixing stood frozen in her position. What was it that she saw? Was it all an illusion?

“Run, my lady,” Cao Xing said, as he raised his spear up in the air and marched forward. He intended to take on the raging Xiahou. “It has been an honor to fight alongside you and your parents. Never forget the sacrifices of our fellow warriors for Lord Lu Bu’s cause.”

“General…” Yixing tried to warn the man to put his guard up at once, for Xiahou Dun had resumed his charge towards them.

Yixing covered her mouth to stifle her scream as she saw Cao Xing slain before her eyes. Her fingers fumbled for an arrow to her bow, but the sight of the menacing Xiahou Dun approaching her was enough to shatter her confidence. Casting her bow aside, she drew her blade and managed to retreat a few steps until her back pressed against a crumbled wall. The monster had drawn nearer and raised his blade.

She immediately parried off Xiahou Dun's heavy blade. She steeled her nerves, ignoring the bloodied face of her opponent. But it wasn’t enough to grant her an escape. In one strong upward hit, Xiahou Dun had managed to disarm her and kick the defenseless soldier down to the ground. He managed to pick Yixing up by the neck and readied to drive his blade through.

“A-Agh!!!” she gasped, trying to pry his fingers away. Is this the end of her journey?

Xiahou Dun lowered his blade in confusion. He could not identify the woman he was holding. But the sound of the frightened warrior's cry distracted him. It sounded very much like the woman at Juan castle.

Zhang Yixing used the momentary distraction to hit on Xiahou Dun’s wrist with an icy ball that burst on contact, loosening the grip. She gasped for breath as she fell to the ground, and immediately scrambled away from his sight. The man groaned in pain and followed-up with a slash in thin air. As the dust cleared, his would be victim had managed to slip away.

The sound of galloping horses caught Xiahou Dun's attention. Gao Shun had managed to reform his troops and were making a beeline for him. Xiahou Yuan had intervened just in time to provide cover.

“Dun!” Xiahou Yuan yelled out. “We’re going to get pinned in if we don’t move!”

On the far end of the central field, Zhang Liao had managed to rout Liu Bei and his army. They were making their way to closing in the pincer attack. Xiahou Dun groaned. 

“We have to retreat now, Dun!” Xiahou Yuan called over the ongoing noise. 

“Tch,” Xiahou Dun uttered, feeling more lightheaded from the blood loss. He tore off a long clean cloth from his sleeve and used it to tie a compress against his bleeding left face.

Behind the crumbled walls, Zhang Yixing tolerated the cold touch of her palm over her mouth to keep her cries. When she was sure of her own safety, she doubled over and coughed out blood. Weakening at the sight of blood she had lost, the woman fainted on the ground.

“Yixing! Yixing, where are you?!”

* * *

Armed with only a handful of men, Lu Bu’s army emerged victorious from Liu Bei’s siege of Xiaopei. They were able to drive off even the reinforcements sent by Cao Cao. However, the winning army made no loud celebration. They knew that when Cao Cao marches against them on full force, they would be forced to retreat.

Inside a tent, Lan had finished replacing the bandages on her daughter’s hands. It had been a few days since the young woman’s harrowing escape from death by Cao Cao’s officer. They were aware that her daughter possessed an ability, but its origins were still unknown. Lan had her suspicions that it may have something to do with the shrine of the goddess she had visited.

Zhang Liao waited expectantly outside. He sharpened his senses to feel the morale of the men. Despite their successful suppression, the morale was borderline low. Gao Shun had taken the lead with scouting units to patrol the borders outside the castle.

Lan emerged from the tent, pulling a cloak over her shoulders.

“How is she?” he asked.

“She still needs rest,” Lan replied. “But she will be fine enough to ride. Let’s just hope we don’t hear anything from the enemy from the meantime.”

Zhang Liao nodded. He was bothered by his thoughts on whether or not he had made the right decision to leave Yixing behind. He had heard of the eye-witness accounts of how Cao Xing was slain by Xiahou Dun. But there were rumors of Lan riding from the defensive lines to meet the warrior. He knew that would be impossible as his wife was with him the entire time during their attack to Liu Bei’s main camp. When they tried to question Yixing, the poor girl had boggy recollection.

“She is strong, Lan. We must be grateful that the Heavens protected her,” he said

Lan frowned, “We must not let Cao Xing’s sacrifice be in vain.” She wanted to ride out and seek her revenge, but there are bigger things to be more concerned about. 

The cold autumn wind blew, rustling the leaves on their branches. Zhang Liao held his wife’s hand, and leaned his cheek against her hair. Their silent communication through touch expressing more than their conversations. He fondly remembered their happiest days, where peace felt forever. How they withstood the challenges of separation and despair wrought by endless battles and wars.

In his path as a warrior, his motivation hone his might had been his love for his family, his friends, and for his lord. With this motivation, along came the fear of losing them all.

The sound a galloping horse caught their attention. A ragged messenger had arrived. Zhang Liao’s unit commanders gathered to hear out the messenger.

“General Zhang! General Zhang! The enemy commander, Cao Cao has broken through the border of the battlefield! General Gao Shun was forced to retreat! Cao Cao… H-He’s heading towards the castle and their numbers are huge!!!”

With one hand signal from Zhang Liao, the unit commanders saluted and began forming their ranks in preparation for a defensive battle.

“Send word to Lord Lu Bu to have Xiapi ready for a siege. We will do our best to hold the frontline,” he ordered to another messenger.

After years of wandering the land, it was inevitable that their road to freedom would involve a showdown with Cao Cao.

“This is what Chen Gong had feared,” Lan spoke. “Yet, once more, Lu Bu refused to listen to him.”

Zhang Liao frowned, “Then we must retreat now before we lose any more men.”

“You must lead the retreat, my love. I will stay behind to hold them off for as long as I could,” Lan spoke with an uncertain calmness.

Zhang Liao shook his head as he pulled his hand away to stand in front of her. “I cannot let you make the last stand, Lan,” he said. “Not to the likes of Cao Cao.” He knew that Cao Cao would not be merciful to any of Lu Bu’s constituents. And he had heard rumors that the warlord coveted his wife. 

He would die before he would let the man touch her. But he could not ignore either the determination he saw in her eyes. It was as if she had been preparing herself for this. He closed his eyes when he felt her hand stroked his cheek. He could feel tears fall down his cheeks.

“Fengxian will need every able warrior to defend Xiapi. He will need you by his side,” Lan replied. “Our daughter will turn to you, now, for guidance as well.”

The sound of dying soldiers outside the walls echoed towards the sky. Their time was running short.

“Never have I met a man who had made me the happiest woman in all of the land,” she said, wiping his tears away with the back of her hand. “To have been able to spend my days with you, endure trials together, to see our child grow into a beautiful woman… It’s more than I could ever ask for.”

The warrior let out a sigh. He always knew that when his love had set her sights on a goal, she would stop at nothing to achieve it. Her admirable courage and dedication had won him over. “My heart will always be yours,” he muttered. His fingers fixed the scarf around her neck, one last time.

“As yours is mine,” she replied softly. “When the moon shines with the stars at night, it is my love that shines for you.”

Giving his wife one last kiss on the lips, the great warrior Zhang Liao organized for the retreat of most of the men at his command.

* * *

Lan had her men fall into formation. The wooden ram had broken the doors open. Cao Cao’s men filed into the castle wards.

“Hold your ground!” A major shouted.

Lan stood in meditation, composing her persona. She stayed in her position like a spider on its web. When she caught sight of a familiar face charging into the inner hall of the castle, she immediately posed for a warm welcome.

A line of soldiers charged towards her. Lan moved easily and was able to knock them all back in one strong whip of a spear that she picked up. She immediately swung the handle upwards to deflect an arrow that was heading for her. The woman twirled around with her spear in the air, gathering enough torque to unleash a whirlwind that sent more soldiers flying back.

“Even after all these years, you still fight like a raging river, my lady,” the raspy voice of Jia Xu caught her attention.

“Master Jia Xu, it has been a while,” Lan replied. She counted the number of men that had come to surround them. “Did Cao Cao exert that much effort to secure someone like me? I must say, he may lose sight of his ambition the more he caters to his personal whims.”

“My new master has his quirks, something I am sure you have acquainted yourself with.”

Lan glanced around to see enemy soldiers surround her. “No ropes?” she asked.

Jia Xu chuckled, “My lord prefers to tie you down himself.”

* * *

Xiaopei castle fell to the army of Cao Cao. After his army had done a clean sweep of any remaining Lu Bu’s soldiers, the only survivor was brought to one of the many halls.

“A fascinating individual!” exclaimed the blond-haired strategist, Guo Jia. He stood next to Cao Cao out of curiosity to meet the woman of his lord’s fantasies. 

Lan bent down on her knees and sat on her heels. She sat with the grace of a proud woman. “So we meet again, Hero of Chaos.”

“The elusive Ai Lan,” Cao Cao said, amused to have finally learned her name. “Ever radiant, even in defeat. I should have known that it was your poison that had nearly rid me of my most valiant guard.”

“It surprised me that you did not recognize me back at Wan Castle,” Lan replied. “I truly thought you would be the one who would sip from your guard’s cup.”

Cao Cao frowned. He had extracted much information from Jia Xu to ascertain the identity of this assassin. “I still have an ambition for the conquest of this land,” he said calmly. “Your poison has failed to rid me of Dian Wei.”

Lan learned from Jia Xu that he had given the antidote to Dian Wei at the brink of death. “It will take the rarest of herbs to pull him out of his weakened state,” she said matter-of-factly. She smirked in amusement at the effect her words on the warlord’s countenance.

“I wonder how far you will plunder this land to search for it,” she teased.

Xiahou Dun reactively stepped forward, raising a sword. He had every intent in beating the woman down, but Cao Cao had raised his hand to halt him.

“I have the most apt punishment for her, Yuanrang. Put down your sword.”

Xiahou Dun grumbled but complied. Cao Cao’s desire to conquer this particular woman was well-known among the warlord’s close confidants.

“Bring her to my chambers,” Cao Cao ordered.

* * *

_ It was a slow sunny morning. Tangled underneath the sheets, their bare skin in contact with each other. Zhang Liao caressed Lan’s cheek. His calloused hands appreciating the soft and smooth skin. _

_ “My lord,” she muttered sleepily, her eyes fluttering open. Upon seeing her lord’s face, a lovely smile formed. _

_ “My love.” _

“Father?”

Zhang Liao snapped out of his daydream. The sight of Yixing standing across him brought him back to the present. She had finished reading a scroll that was found in her person. Her hands had recovered from her self-induced frostbite. 

“What happened to Mother?” she asked.

“She made sure that we were able to retreat safely, Yixing,” he replied.

Yixing looked down. She knew what that meant. “I should have been stronger, Father. I should have been strong enough to control my power. We could have taken Cao Cao’s army on. We-”

Zhang Liao walked over and gave his daughter a tight embrace. “Power and might are nothing without purpose and sacrifice,” he said. “Your mother knew what she had to do. She would go through fire and storm for the people she holds dear.”

He could feel his robe grow wet from his daughter’s tears. He held her tighter to soothe the crying woman.

“We will do the same for the people we love, Zhang Yixing. I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

* * *

In one of the more ornate rooms of Xiaopei castle, the satisfied sounds of pleasure ceased.

“What is it that I lack, Lan?” Cao Cao groaned in spent passion. He had utilized corporal methods to make her surrender to him. But he could tell that no matter how many times he had his way, he could never see the true lover he had hoped to conquer. 

Once more, she had withstood his attempts of breaking her.

Lan laid on her stomach, amused to have once more rendered the warlord weak. He had not let her out of his sight, keeping her within the walls of his quarters. Her past encounters with the Hero of Chaos had formed into her darker secrets of desire. It was her loyalty to her husband that kept her from straying away. Now that circumstances had opened an opportunity for her to satisfy her cravings, she would make it a point to turn her situation into her favor.

As Cao Cao pulled away and laid on his side of the bed, she stretched her back and hips like a dog. Eventually finding her place next to the warlord’s spent body.

“I am a married woman, Mengde. I am also your prisoner. My life is in your hands, my body subjected to your desires. But I will never surrender my love to you,” Lan replied easily. “How many times must I repeat myself?”

“And who is your husband? What is it that he has that I do not?” he panted, he felt like a child repeatedly refused a toy.

Lan traced circles against Cao Cao’s bare chest. “Oh, so now you are listening. Now why should I tell you again?”

Cao Cao replied, “So that I will know who my competitor is.” He pushed her hand away. “I let you address me as you would a lover, my meals shared with you. I have bared to you my soul and my fears. Is that not enough for you?”

She rolled back to her stomach and pushed her chest up supported by her elbows. “You will never be a match for him, Mengde,” she said. Intending to lead him away again with her words, she asked, “Tell me, what kind of love is it that you wish from me?”

“What kind of love?” Cao Cao answered simply. “A love so true wherein one look at you can satisfy the needs of my heart. A kind of love that will push me to continue down my path for conquest, knowing that I will return safely in your arms.”

The woman let out a laugh. “A fantasy, Mengde.”

She crawled up to his bare body, climbing up to his waist. She leaned over, her chest pressing against his. “The love you seek from me is destructive. It will be the kind that will leave you scarred a lifetime in longing,” Lan whispered. 

Cao Cao pushed himself up. The woman claimed to be an obedient wife, but acts like a scandalous harlot. He kissed her lips. “To whom did I lose your heart to, my lover?” he muttered in defeat.

Lan stared into the warlord’s eyes. She replied softly, “My husband, Zhang Liao Wenyuan.”

Cao Cao leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He had lost against a mighty and honorable warrior indeed. Would that explain her tenacity in resisting his affections? Her loyalty to Zhang Liao must be equaled by his might as a warrior. Had she engaged multiple trials with her husband that Cao Cao himself could not match?

He recalled a conversation from years ago. “You have allowed me to relish your body, my lady. In return, I must grant you freedom,” he said. “Tell me, is this still what you seek?”

Lan looked pleased that Cao Cao had remembered his promise. She leaned over to his ear and whispered, “I seek freedom through death, Mengde. Let the world know that you have failed to conquer this heart.”

Cao Cao stared at her. “Is this the freedom that you seek? Have you not thought of how this will burden me for the rest of my life?”

Lan looked up to the warlord. “In exchange, the darkness of my passing becomes your weapon, when your whispers of vengeance takes the life of your enemies, then believe that it is the power I have granted you,” she said.

Cao Cao pondered on her words, attempting to discern the meaning. Was this woman’s plan all along was to save her loved ones from certainty of death by offering her body? When his eyes lit with understanding, the warlord resigned to his role. “The price of your freedom is destructive indeed. I will honor your demands.” He rolled on top of her, pinning his most ardent lover in his grasp.

“Let me savor your touch, Lady Lan, one last time,” he murmured.

Cao Cao dipped his head and kissed her lips with fiery passion. The Hero of Chaos on his last reflections of life, would remember this as the night he had lost against his most difficult conquest.

* * *

Autumn was fading. The following day after his last night of passion with the prisoner Lan, Cao Cao had announced the judgment on the woman’s fate. An execution square was set-up. The woman dressed in white, walked confidently even in ropes. 

“For your crime of murder against my valiant captain of the guard, Dian Wei, and for your multiple atrocities against the Han under Lu Bu’s banner, you are hereby sentenced to death by hanging,” he read aloud from the bamboo slab.

Jia Xu stood behind Cao Cao. The heat of the morning sun was irritating, they would have to start soon before they all get scorched. He watched as the proud woman was escorted towards the gallows. The soldiers leered and wolf whistled at her. He looked to one side. Guo Jia looked particularly sad to witness the death of such a beautiful being. On the other side, Xiahou Dun remained stoic.

_ “You sentenced yourself to death,” he said, “In exchange for the survival of your family.”  _

_ Lan sat cross-legged, calmed by her meditation. “A last salute to my twisted method of debt and repayment. My truest repayment for Zhang Liao’s saving act those years ago,” she said. _

_ Jia Xu nodded, “And I am pleased that you have earned more than what you have asked for.” He sighed, “I am willing to take one last request from you, for old times sake.” _

_ The woman stood up and undid her scarf. She placed it on Jia Xu’s outstretched hand. _

_ “Do not forsake my family, Master Jia Xu,” she requested with a solemn smile. _

_ Jia Xu accepted the scarf and nodded, “Very well. I shall honor that until the end of my days.” _

Cao Cao watched as the executioner covered the woman’s head with a bag and secured the noose over her neck. The jeering crowd turned silent as the rope was pulled and tied securely, and Cao Cao raised his hand for the first signal.

“Release!” he ordered, sending his hand down.

At the pull of the lever, the trapdoor gave way. The first dip of momentum caused the woman’s head to buck down. Afterwards, the woman thrashed against her binds. Within minutes, the thrashing weakened until the body and head fell limp against the rope. The executioner gave a cautioned poke to check for any signs of life that remained. When the body had not responded to the jab. He announced to the crowd that the sentenced woman was dead.

The crowd cheered. Cao Cao’s justice has prevailed against one of Lu Bu’s many evils.

Jia Xu’s attention turned to his master. He saw that Cao Cao had collapsed against his seat.

“My lord!”

Xiahou Dun placed a firm comforting hand on Cao Cao’s shoulder when he saw the warlord bend over to his hands and wept.

* * *

Late in the evening, Jia Xu entered a small tent. The undertaker had just left to prepare for cremation rites. Cao Cao had ordered to have the woman burned tonight and her ashes scattered to the first wind of winter dawn.

He approached the long table in the center of the tent, and pulled down the velvet drape that covered the body. He stared at the pale face in front of him. 

How calm she looked, he thought. The undertaker had done his job well in keeping her face beautiful.

A curious thought occurred to him. He approached closer to the corpse, and placed two fingers on her left eyelid, and pried it open. To the common man or stranger, he would not find anything wrong, but to one such as Jia Xu, he could not believe that he had missed the trick. Carefully, he closed the eyelid, and pulled the drape over the head.

Jia Xu exited the tent, amused at a discovery that he would keep to himself until the right opportunity comes.


	12. Darkest Winter

A large map of Xiapi laid on the square table. The castle rests against a mountainside with a convergence of two great rivers. Map markers scattered on the cloth. Their scouts had returned with reports that Cao Cao had established camp at Pengcheng and troops were gathering by the days.

Chen Gong stood at the southern side of the table. He held in his hands the scroll delivered by Cao Cao’s messenger. 

“Prime Minister Cao, with the favor of Emperor Xian, hereby demands your complete surrender,” Chen Gong read aloud. “In return for the surrender, you shall face fair trial by the Han Imperial Court.”

Lu Bu scoffed, “Useless words. If Cao Cao desires my surrender that much, he must earn it through battle.”

Chen Gong was not yet finished with the rest of the scroll. His eyes moved quickly, until the color suddenly drained from his face. 

“Oh no,” he muttered.

“What is it, Master Chen Gong?” Lu Lingqi asked. “Speak now.”

Chen Gong swallowed and glanced at Zhang Liao. The look was enough to tell all.

No words escaped from his mouth. His expression darkened as the gloomy sky. Zhang Liao simply left the hall, ignoring everyone even Lu Bu himself.

“Wenyuan!” Lu Bu yelled out in concern.

“Let him be, Master Lu Bu,” Chen Gong said softly. He finally read out the rest of the scroll contents.

“Lady Ai Lan has been executed by hanging two days after they had retaken Xiaopei,” he said bleakly.

The news incited rage in the warrior's eyes. The woman who he had considered a dear friend, gone. Lu Bu roared in anger and drove his halberd to the floor, breaking the wooden planks. “Cao Cao,” he growled under his breath. “We will never surrender to him. We shall avenge every fallen comrade by slaying him. And only be claiming his head will we finally be victorious!”

* * *

The rainy skies were witness to Lu Bu’s stout refusal of surrender. His pride as a warrior and ambition to be a conqueror had formed his decision that was received well in the army. It was openly supported by Chen Gong, who feared having to face Cao Cao's wrath for turning against him.

But the strategist knew as well that their decision to fight would mean using all means to defend the castle. They had also rendered themselves at the mercy of the weather.

Beyond the northern gates of the castle, near the glade that enters the mountainside, distinct sounds of blade against wood echoed. Zhang Yixing found her father lash out his rage and his sorrow. The pain of losing the woman he loved for many years affected his heart deeper than any knife. The daughter could do nothing but keep watch over her grieving father.

The young Zhang sat under the dry cover of a wooden shed, pulling her knees to her chin. She blinked away the fresh tears that had formed on her eyes. Her mother had taught her to be strong, but she had not taught her how to be strong for her father. She watched him hit his axes against tree trunks. She listened to his loud sobs and anguished cries.

How she wished that Lan had never gave herself up for them. But it was the greatest sacrifice a mother's love could ever give.

Yixing pushed herself up from the ground and gathered the remaining dry wood. With a makeshift flint, she was able to start a fire. She used her cloak to guard the budding embers from dying out from the wind. When ample heat was generated and the sound of cackling fire continuous, Yixing set her sights to fetch her father from the rain.’

Armed with a thick cloak, she stepped out into the pouring rain. She found her father sitting on his heels. His shoulders heaving up and down from physical fatigue. She picked up the hat that had fallen to the side, dirtied by the mud. It was the last hat that her mother handcrafted for him.

“Father,” she spoke softly, opening her cloak to shelter the man. “Let us go back home after the rain.”

Wordless, yet compliant. Zhang Liao stood up and followed his daughter towards the small fireplace.

* * *

It had been two months since the siege began. The winter had grown harsher everyday, sending hailstorms on some days, rainfalls on most. It dampened the morale of Lu Bu’s army, making it a miracle that they were able to hold out for so long. Right now, a mist joined the weather.

Zhang Yixing stood by the gate of the eastern garrison, listening in to a report from the scouts. Another contingent had been dispatched to engage with the incoming enemy forces. She had listened well to Chen Gong’s explanation as to why Zhang Liao was stationed to defend this camp. If it were to fall, the enemy would gain access to the castle.

The young woman returned to the command tent where her father stayed. “Father,” she reported. “Our scouts have found that Cao Cao was personally leading his army to engage this garrison.”

Zhang Liao nodded. He beckoned his daughter and together they stepped out of the tent. They were greeted with another fresh snowfall. The sounds of fighting nearing the walls. He watched as the soldiers formed their ranks and began marching out, archers filing along the walls and guard towers shooting on sight.

No matter how hard he looked at the situation, how far his thoughts would fly to look for another way. He would always return to the same conclusion. The only way to survive is to defeat Cao Cao head on. But even with that simple objective, they needed to move both heaven and earth to achieve it.

He would do anything he could to protect the people he loves.

A gush of warmth touched his heart. The idea reminded him so much of his beloved. A wave of understanding gave clarity to his role. He must use his might to lay the foundation for Zhang Yixing, to let her forge her own future.

He heard the sound of a bowstring pulled taut. Zhang Yixing had taken aim along with the rest of the archers who had begun their assault on the incoming Cao army. Zhang Liao reached out and placed a hand on her wrist, pushing it down.

Yixing nearly jumped in surprise. “Father?”

“Yixing,” he started. “Put down your bow and listen to me.”

The young woman complied. Her face showed attentiveness to what he has to say, but her heart beats with anxiety.

Zhang Liao mustered his words. With a firm tone, he spoke to her, “To love your mother was my happiest decision. Our love bore you, my greatest treasure. And it has been my wish to see you live a happy life through your choices.”

Yixing understood his words. Of course he would want her to go and find safety. He never wanted her to fight in the first place. It was only through persistence and stubbornness that she was able to get this far.

“Father, everything you and mother have done, I owe it all,” she muttered. She clenched her fists. Her father had taken a good lesson from his wife. To love takes great sacrifice. “From now on, everything I do, I must do it on my own,” she stated aloud.

Zhang Liao nodded, pleased that they have developed their own way of understanding each other. He kissed her forehead, and murmured, “I love you, Yixing. I am and will always be proud of you.”

Yixing gave her father one last embrace. She stepped back, pocketing her bow back to the quiver. With one last look, she turned her heel and made her way back to the castle.

_ Lan, watch over her _ , he thought.  _ And if I fall today, wait for me _ .

The sound of enemy soldiers breaking through the defense line brought the man back to the present. The Cao banner was seen waving in the wind. The distinct sight of the army commander ignited his passion for battle. Zhang Liao tightened his grip around his axes. 

Cao Cao. The man was the reason for every sorrow that had happened to him. He vowed to himself that he will make the warlord pay for these transgressions.

He raised his axes and beckoned his horse forward.

He identified three gallant warriors who were charging to meet him. Yue Jin. Li Dian. Xu Zhu. Each had their own their unique fighting style, their own purpose of fighting.

He will defeat them all.

* * *

Much to Chen Gong’s attempts in keeping the battle situation under control, he had not foreseen that Cao Cao’s army would utilize a water attack in the form of flooding the castle. The way that they had stationed their men around the castle was only enough to keep the attackers at bay. They had no men left to spare to defend the floodgates themselves.

“Master Chen Gong! General Zhang Liao and his men had been captured by Cao Cao’s forces!”

The strategist gripped at his scroll. Another great warrior lost in battle. Zhang Liao was one of the few men that Chen Gong shared a fond attachment too. But ever since Xiaopei, the strategist had little clue as to how to approach a grieving man. 

Not only that, they had control over the eastern garrison. Their hopes of receiving reinforcements from Yuan Shu taken away from them. And with the floodwaters causing panic among the troops, there seemed to be no hope for winning this battle.

“Flood! Flood! Run up to the higher levels or we’ll drown!”

“Ah! Our supplies will be destroyed!”

The surge of the water hitting against the stone pavement only served to demoralize Lu Bu’s men further. No matter how many times he defended Lu Bu, Chen Gong knew very well that the repeated failures also came from Lu Bu’s stubbornness to listen to him. Now was not the time to dwell on regrets, he knew had played his cards according to his beliefs.

“First Lady Lan, now Wenyuan,” Gao Shun crossed his arms. “Is death the fate of those who tried to fight for what they believe in, Master Chen Gong,” he said.

“As much as I am at my wit’s end, it is the dream of seeing this land under our rule that motivates me to continue on living,” Chen Gong replied.

They heard heavy footsteps approach from behind. Lu Bu had emerged from the main castle hall. Behind him, Lu Lingqi carried her crosspike.

“Chen Gong,” Lu Bu started. “You have let this battle spiral out of control.”

“Oh, Master Lu Bu,” Chen Gong sighed. “We wouldn’t find ourselves in this situation if only you have heeded my words from the very beginning.”

Lu Bu scoffed, “Your strategies have its limits. It is through power that makes things done.” He lifted his halberd over his shoulder and stepped forward.

“What are you going to do, my lord?” Gao Shun asked.

“Drive these insolent rodents away from the castle vicinity. After that, we break open the gates from the outside and let the water out,” Lu Bu answered simply.

“Until then, gather every last man and get ready to charge into Cao Cao’s main camp.”

Chen Gong steeled himself from falling over as he watched Lu Bu march away to deal with the intruders who had entered the castle. The walls and sturdy gates of the castle were the very reason they were able to hold of Cao Cao’s siege. 

“Oh Cao Cao, have you been hiding your true colors all this time?” he wondered aloud.

* * *

Even when faced with insurmountable odds, Zhang Liao would have been ready to have taken on three famous warriors at once. But the anger in his heart had clouded his judgment, and the sadness of loss had blurred his instincts. He soon found himself on the defensive, until he was beaten down into submission.

“I am not strong enough,” he panted, falling to his knees. He raised a fist and punched the ground, the pain dulled the sadness in his heart. He pushed himself back up and sat on his heels. He opened his arms in surrender to the warlord. “Death is my fate,” he said aloud.

Cao Cao quietly surveyed the warriors that Zhang Liao had bravely fought against. They were evidently tired from the bouts. It piqued the warlord’s interest that Zhang Liao possessed great strength and keen acuity. Albeit a great warrior in the making, Cao Cao could also sense the darkness that ensnared the man’s heart.

A darkness that he was aware to have caused.

Without waiting for Xu Zhu to recover and assume his role as protector, Cao Cao stepped forward and bent down to Zhang Liao’s level. To his men, this was a sign of their leader’s respect to the enemy warrior.

“You have followed blindly for so long under the pretense of power. A misguided man who cannot see that he can rise on his own,” Cao Cao said. His eyes showed an understanding of the power he could gain from Zhang Liao, and foresaw a bright future for the warrior.

Zhang Liao was speechless when he made eye contact with Cao Cao. The man had a different aura around him. An aura that may have caught the attention of his late wife in their past encounters.

Cao Cao ordered his soldiers, “Arrest him. His fate shall be decided after this battle.”

* * *

Riding on Red Hare, Lu Bu had broken through the enemy offensive lines and began decimating a path to allow his own men to start breaking the main gate of the castle. The battlefield littered with bodies of dead soldiers, while others scurried away in fright. Lu Bu pulled his horse around and delivered the last hit on the gate bolts. Immediately, the massive gates flew open and floodwater gushed out by waves.

“RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! LU BU IS A MONSTER!”

“AAAAH!!! WHO COULD STOP HIM!”

Lu Bu grinned. He relished the fearful cries of the enemy soldiers as they ran away at the sound of his name. He is Lu Bu, the mightiest warrior throughout the land.

Chen Gong emerged from the gate, along with Gao Shun and Lu Lingqi. Behind them were the rest of the soldiers who were relieved to have gotten out of the flood.

Lu Bu surveyed his remaining officers and soldiers before turning his attention ahead. The light mist that had come with the flood faded away with a gust of wind. He could see a man on horseback one  _ li _ away.

It was Cao Cao. Behind the man, was his former ally, Liu Bei.

The Flying General gripped his halberd and readied his horse to gallop. But as the winds blew harder, the mist continued to clear. What they had assumed was the forces that Cao Cao had brought, they saw thousands more behind the Hero of Chaos.

“How could Cao Cao have gathered this many reinforcements?” Lu Lingqi asked aloud, surprised at the numbers.

Chen Gong shook his head. “These are not mere reinforcements, my lady,” he said. “This is Cao Cao’s true army. The men we engaged with are mere contingents and vanguards.”

Lingqi shook her head in disbelief. She readied her crosspike. “If that is the case, then we must continue on fighting! We could still fight against Cao Cao’s army!”

“No, Lingqi,” Lu Bu said firmly. “You must go.”

“Father?” Lingqi asked, startled. 

Lu Bu did not look to his daughter. “Remember our conversation at the White Gate Tower,” he said. “Now, go. Lest you force my hand.”

Without another word, Lu Lingqi turned around. In her last display of obedience to her father, she retreated back into the castle.

“Alright!” Lu Bu roared to the incoming enemy soldiers. “Who dares challenge my might!”

On the other end of the closing battlefield, Cao Cao gave the signal. His generals began the march, all aimed at taking down the powerful Lu Bu.

* * *

_ At the White Gate Tower, Lu Lingqi stood next to her father, overlooking the ongoing battle outside the castle gates. It seemed that today was fated to be the last day of the siege. As much as it irritated her to see her father cycle between wine, fighting, and self-pity, Lingqi longed to enter the battlefield once more. _

_ “Lingqi,” Lu Bu grunted.  _

_ Lingqi straightened her back, as expected from a soldier. “Yes, Father?” she asked, facing the man. _

_ Lu Bu glanced towards his daughter. The hardened face of the warrior now bore signs of fatigue and weary. “The reason why I never chose to train you was because I never wanted you to become like me,” Lu Bu said. “Nor do I want you to live in constant fear of fighting for your life.” _

_ “When I ride to battle, you must not follow me,” he said. _

_ Lu Lingqi shook her head vigorously. “I refuse, Father,” she said. “I have chosen this path. I will not shame the name that I carry out of cowardice.” _

_ Lu Bu picked up his halberd. He gave his last words to her, “When you have reached the crossroads, you must choose to live.” _

As Lu Lingqi retreated back into the castle, she had discovered that many of her father’s officers and soldiers had defected to Cao Cao’s side. The takeover of the eastern garrison and the panic of the flood attack had provided an entry point for Cao Cao to infiltrate the castle. Soldiers attempted to flee in panic, some had dropped their weapons, refusing to fight in exchange for their lives.

Even though she is the daughter of their leader, Lu Bu, the defectors would do anything in exchange for keeping alive. They had ordered their soldiers to chase down Lingqi into the city streets.

Lingqi turned around a corner, escaping from the sights of the pursuing soldiers. She nearly screamed when a hand gripped her wrist and another over her mouth. She saw the calm eyes of Yixing.

“Yixing!” she gasped. How was she able to escape from the eastern garrison?

“I am glad to have found you, Lingqi,” Yixing spoke quietly. “General Song Xian had turned against the rest of my father’s men who had retreated into the castle. It won’t be long before Lord Lu Bu is captured by the enemy.”

Lingqi let out a small sigh of relief to be in the company of a friend. “Where must we go, Yixing?”

“We must escape to the mountainside,” Yixing replied. “We must cross the garrison near the floodgates.”

* * *

Lu Bu continued going up against soldier after soldier. His comrades had succumbed to the limits of their physical strengths. He saw Gao Shun fall over and dogpiled by soldiers. Chen Gong easily forced down to his knees by Jia Xu. He gritted his teeth and then let out a shout of fury. Cao Cao had calmly stayed a safe distance away from him, clearly amused at witnessing Lu Bu’s strength up close and personal.

“You are alone, Lu Bu,” Cao Cao said aloud. “I am giving you a chance of surrender.”

Lu Bu frowned and then yelled, “NEVER!”

Taking advantage of no soldiers charging towards him, Lu Bu charged and leapt towards Cao Cao. However, he was immediately cut short to defend himself against a flurry of arrows from Xiahou Yuan. One arrow was lucky enough to have struck his hand, causing him to drop his halberd. Lu Bu wrenched out the arrow from his wrist, enraged. He raised his unharmed hand to reach for the halberd, but a rope lassoed over and pulled against his wrist. 

“I refuse to be bound down!” he roared. With his bleeding forearm, he held onto the rope and tugged himself free, sending poor soldiers diving to the ground.

Cao Cao calmly gave a signal to his generals. Li Dian and Yue Jin stepped forward, both carrying chains. They each whipped their chains towards each of Lu Bu’s arms. The ends of the chains bore a hook that pierced through Lu Bu’s armguards. The man roared at having been restrained, and tried once more to pull himself free, but both Li Dian and Yue Jin stood their grounds. Grabbing the momentum, they circled alternately around Lu Bu binding him down with his arms behind his back.

“HAAARGGHH!” Lu Bu roared, but eventually ceased to fight against his restraints.

“Such beastly energy,” Cao Cao commented. He turned to Liu Bei and said, “I see now why you cannot tame such power.”

Lu Bu let out a laugh, “Do you crave power, Cao Cao? Let me swear my loyalty to you, and I shall bring the land to its knees under your name!”

The Hero of Chaos stood in front of Lu Bu, staring coldly into the man’s eyes. He said, “Bring him to the castle with the others. Today, their judgement shall be passed.”

* * *

“Don’t let them get away!” a soldier cried out. 

Lu Lingqi and Zhang Yixing had reached the floodgates. The sound of raging rivers signified that the high tide was not yet over. They were able to fight their way through the garrison that held the floodgates. Lingqi found a bridge that led to the other side of the river.

“We’re almost there, Yixing,” Lingqi uttered, gathering her breath. “We just need to get to the other side.” They just needed to figure out how to break a stone bridge in such a short time.

An arrow struck Yixing on the thigh, causing the young woman to fall on her knees and cry in pain.

“Yixing!”

Swallowing her cry, Yixing broke off the stem and threw it aside. She tried to take a few steps, only to fall again. “I guess, this is the part where you go on ahead and I stay behind, Lingqi,” Yixing said with a wry smile.

Lingqi pulled her friend up to her feet. She never did like her friend’s dramatic words. “Don’t say that. I could carry you, you know that.”

“And you know I will just slow you down, Lingqi,” Yixing answered back. She placed a hand on Lingqi’s shoulder. “You are a kind person and full of courage, Lingqi. I know you’re afraid of being alone, but it is time to face that fear.”

Lingqi gripped her weapon tight. She knew that her father would never approve if she would turn back on her choices. He would want her to live and Yixing is giving her this chance. “For the many times you and I have watched each others backs, I am grateful to have found a sister in you,” she said. “Thank you, Zhang Yixing.”

Yixing could only chuckle. She detached herself from Lu Lingqi’s grip, and limped towards the incoming horde of soldiers. She prayed to the heavens to keep her father safe, for him to realize that she had made her decision. To love is to sacrifice.

“Live on, Lu Lingqi.”

When Lingqi’s presence was gone, Yixing turned her attention to the expecting soldiers who looked ready to pounce on her. She pulled out the arrowhead from her thigh. With the tip still dripping with blood, she plunged the tip into the stone surface. The bridge foundation shook, much to the surprise of the soldiers. Icy stalagmites rose from the bridge, catching the pursuing unit by surprise. The surface of the bridge then turned into a glassy red hue of ice. 

Seeing the hazy figures behind the icy walls scattered in confusion, Yixing had her attention on her own reflection. She blinked when she thought she saw an image of her mother standing beside her.

Such strange magic, she thought.

A series of cracking sounds caused fear and panic among the soldiers at the bridge. The foundation was breaking fast. In a split second, the entire bridge shattered into diamond dust. Cries of soldiers plunging into the raging waters of the river soon drowned by the waves. 

Time seemed to slow down for Yixing as she dropped down into the river. She crossed her arms over her chest and held her legs together. The cold gush of water chilling her to the bone. She held her breath as the waters covered her, the momentum pushing her deeper into the riverbed.

_ One day, we shall all be together again, _ she wished, closing her eyes.

* * *

_ It was a quiet evening. Atop the White Gate Tower, Lu Bu had invited Zhang Liao for a drink. He had forgotten how long it was since they spent such a night. The lanterns flickered against the wind. _

_ “I never had the chance to offer my condolences, Wenyuan,” Lu Bu said. “Nor have I truly expressed my admiration towards your steadfast dedication to your marriage.” _

_ Zhang Liao sipped a few gulps of wine. He appreciated the man’s concern, “To have felt the love of a most passionate woman, it is truly more than I could ever ask for.” _

_ A brief pause ensued, a chance to refill their cups. _

_ Lu Bu leaned back onto his seat, swirling the cup’s contents. “We had crossed many times in principle and morals, Wenyuan. How is it that you still see me as a friend?” _

_ “It is because of that same friendship that I choose to maintain my loyalty to you,” Zhang Liao replied. “Regardless of what others may say or compare things between us. It brings me pride and honor to have fought by your side, Fengxian.” _

_ “If there would be such a man to match my strength and valor, it would indeed be you, Zhang Liao,” Lu Bu chuckled. _

_ Zhang Liao raised his cup to Lu Bu. “Whatever our fates lie beyond the siege, we continue the path of the warrior.” _

_ The Flying General raised his cup to receive the toast. “And if Death beckons us tomorrow or the day after… Tonight, I shall say my farewell to you, my friend.” _

_ “Farewell, Fengxian.” _

* * *

The sun had finally broken through the clouds after days of endless rain and snow. In the main ward of Xiapi castle, a mass execution by hanging had taken place. In the eyes of the masses present, they had witnessed the death of greatest warrior, Lu Bu Fengxian. Alongside who joined his journey to the afterlife were Chen Gong and Gao Shun.

Standing amongst the other defectors from Lu Bu’s army, Zhang Liao watched in silence as soldiers lowered the lifeless bodies from the noose and laid them onto the ground. He shed no tears for he thought he had no more to spare.

A soldier called his attention, “Master Zhang Liao! Lord Cao Cao calls for you. Please, follow me.”

Turning his gaze away from the platform, Zhang Liao followed the soldier back into the castle. The soldier escorted him through the many hallways, until they stopped in front of a familiar door.

It was the entrance to his family quarters. The soldier opened the door for Zhang Liao.

“Please wait here. Lord Cao Cao shall arrive shortly,” the soldier said. With a bow, he closed the door and left.

Zhang Liao stepped further inside to the lounge room. The air lingered with the scent of damp wood. As his habit, Zhang Liao sat on his usual cushion next to the low table. He took off his hat and placed it on the floor next to him. At the usual time, the family would have gathered for an afternoon tea.

However, it was only him.

The man’s silent reverie broke when Cao Cao entered the room, followed by Xiahou Dun. The warlord strode confidently across the room and took his seat across Zhang Liao. Xiahou Dun placed a parcel on the table.

“Leave us, Yuanrang,” Cao Cao ordered.

Despite wanting to insist on staying, Xiahou Dun complied without a word. He left the room and closed the door behind him, but did not leave the door. Even though his lord had easily decided to spare Zhang Liao’s life and immediately had him join the ranks, there was an air of caution that made Zhang Liao unwelcome.

“I have not made you wait too long, I believe?”

Zhang Liao kept his eyes staring down. “No, my lord,” he answered politely.

Cao Cao unwrapped the parcel and produced a scarf. He placed the item in front of Zhang Liao. The warrior easily recognized it as the last scarf she wore before their separation at Xiaopei. With shaky hands, Zhang Liao picked up the scarf and pressed it close to his lips. It carried her favorite perfume.

“Has she stayed loyal until the end?” he asked hoarsely, lowering the cloth to his lap.

“Yes. She refused to surrender despite my persistent demands,” Cao Cao replied. “Never have I met a woman with such cleverness that matched her exceptional beauty. For that, I envy you, Zhang Liao.”

Zhang Liao bowed his head. He willed himself to stop tears from flowing. He had heard of the whispered rumors of how his wife refused to renounce her devotion to him, how she had toyed Cao Cao to the point of torture. His heart ached, but he could not show weakness in front of his new lord.

“I have ordered a modest shrine to be constructed on the hillside in her memory.” Cao Cao spoke quietly. “Just say the word, and I shall let you visit any time you wish.”

“You are most gracious, Lord Cao Cao,” Zhang Liao uttered.

Cao Cao looked towards the window, finding the right tempo to speak the next words. “I have honored your request for the search of a girl. My scouts reported of seeing Lu Bu’s daughter escaping to the mountains unaccompanied. As well as eyewitness accounts of how a mysterious warrior had single-handedly destroyed a bridge. The scouts have inspected some bodies that have washed ashore, none of them bore a woman’s face.”

Zhang Liao kept his silence. His mind was piecing the events into a clearer picture. Zhang Yixing had managed to keep Lu Lingqi safe, but was it at the same cost as well? With the news Cao Cao had presented, he could not help but believe that his daughter had perished in the river waters saving Lu Lingqi.

The consequences of his failure to be strong ended with everything taken away from him. What is it that Cao Cao sees in him that made him a befitting warrior? Where else could he find his strength when the people who mattered to him are all gone?

Cao Cao kept stoic. He studied the warrior before him, then made a conclusion that he made the right decision to disclose. He would have to keep a close eye on the man from now on.

“Live now, General Zhang Liao,” he said. “And seek your death in my battlefields.”

The warlord pushed himself up to his feet and made his way out of the room. Just as he closed the door behind him, he caught the sounds of a broken man succumbing to his grief.

Xiahou Dun became alert at the sound of breaking furniture. He was about to enter the room when Cao Cao stopped him.

“Let him be, Yuanrang. There is no shame for a mighty warrior to grieve for the most tragic loss,” the warlord said.


	13. Sun and Moon

_ “So many years have passed, the place still looks the same way I last saw it,” she said, pushing open the wooden gate that revealed a large estate. _

_ “You know we do not have to do this,” he said. He had already told her that a visit her family estate was unnecessary, but the woman can be hard-headed. Zhang Liao followed her inside. He looked around and saw the charred remnants of the main ward. Nature had overrun the place. Wild grass and weed crawling through every nook and cranny. _

_ They stopped in front of an open room that faced a wilted garden. By the color of the drapes and broken furniture, Zhang Liao surmised that this was Lan’s old room. There was nothing of value left, only the memories of a smileless childhood. _

_ “Pitiful,” he heard her say aloud. She did a sweeping glance in the room then walked on. _

_ Zhang Liao continued behind her. They passed by the hallways. Some of the walls still bore dried splatters of blood. Some rooms were forced open, mattresses were bare, drawers overturned and chests empty. The place was ransacked at every opportunity. _

_ In the farthest end of the estate, Lan used a long knife and cut away the vines that had covered the entrance towards the family shrine. With one kick, the door creaked open. They were greeted with the branches of weeping willows. _

_ “Come,” she said, disappearing into the branches. _

_ It was a brief walk, and the pair found themselves in front of the Ai family shrine. Leaves scattered around the place, along with evidence of neglect, but untouched by pillagers. The sound of a flowing creek synchronized with the sound of crickets. _

_ Lan let out a solemn sigh. It had been a year or two since her last visit. No one else from the family tree bothered to pay respects to the ancestral home. _

_ The woman immediately moved to sweep the shrine clean. Zhang Liao put down his satchel and pulled out food offerings and incense. He took the time to reflect over the rooms he saw. Without a doubt, his betrothed was from a wealthy family. The chaos of the land had laid judgement on their fates. Only she who had decided to control her fate, thus she survived . _

_ After the shrine was cleaned and made presentable, Zhang Liao and Lan knelt before the small altar and paid their respects with offerings. Then, the couple took rest underneath a blooming peach tree beside the shrine. _

_ A light breeze cooled the heat off their skin from the day’s work. Zhang Liao took off his hat and set it aside. He happily accepted a meat bun that she offered. _

_ “Do you think the dead could hear us?” she asked aloud. “Or be there when we talk to them at the shrines.” _

_ Zhang Liao held her hand. “I have always believed that the spirits live in a world similar to ours. They just see a different sky, while waiting for the day they are reborn into a new life. Our loved ones who had gone ahead, are here with us.” He poked lightly on the chest. _

_ Lan giggled and leaned against him. “That’s a comforting thought,” she said. “That way, we would never feel truly alone then.”_

* * *

It has been some months after the battle at Xiapi. It has been months since Zhang Liao had joined in Cao Cao’s ranks as well. With an impressive military record and renown as a formidable warrior, it was easy for the warlord to promote him immediately to a rank of general.

Such a position would have demanded respect from his fellow peers, but Zhang Liao could still feel the tension from the likes of Li Dian. Thus, the man kept to his own and presented himself on necessary occasions.

Weekly, he sought leave from his military duties to visit the small shrine on a hillside that overlooks Xiapi castle. The shrine housed two tablets bearing the names of his wife and daughter.

Today, he arrived to the shrine once more. He carried with him wildflowers he had picked along the way. He took off his hat and placed it on a small table at the side. He knelt in front of a rectangular pot and arranged the flowers. Then, he proceeded to light incense and offered his prayers to his comrades in the afterlife.

“Lan, Yixing, I am here once more to visit you,” he muttered. He would talk to the air as if they were there listening to him. It may seem strange to most, but Zhang Liao didn’t care. He couldn’t find anyone trustworthy among Cao Cao’s ranks yet to confide in.

“I was told by the soldiers that you come here often,” a deep voice spoke behind him. “I am thankful to the heavens that my occasional visits bore results.”

Zhang Liao immediately turned around and pushed himself up to his feet.

“Lord Yunchang!”

Guan Yu bowed. “How long has it been, my friend?”

* * *

In one of the many small pavilions that littered the garden within the castle walls, Guan Yu had servants prepare tea. His sworn brother Liu Bei had temporarily taken shelter within Cao Cao’s command, in turn, they offered their military services.

Guan Yu placed a cup in front of Zhang Liao. “Please, drink,” he offered.

Zhang Liao accepted the tea and sipped it, easing his parched throat. “Thank you, Yunchang,” he said.

Much time has passed since they had shared a simple drink. The promise was made long ago before Liu Bei was driven out of Xiapi. It was this day that Zhang Liao felt grateful to be reminded that he still has a friend.

“Have you been sleeping well, Wenyuan?” Guan Yu asked with concern.

It was an easy answer. “No, I haven’t,” he answered. Without waiting for a reply, Zhang Liao continued, “The dreams of happier times turn into nightmares just before dawn breaks. It is as if my mind has trapped itself in a cycle of pain and sorrow. I get through the day with no particular goal in mind. I feel like an empty shell devoid of purpose.”

“Neither Lord Cao Cao or his generals know of your difficulties?” 

“They could never understand,” Zhang Liao replied bitterly.

Guan Yu stroked his beard in thought. He sympathized with Zhang Liao’s pain. He said, “Do you think Lady Lan would have agreed to seeing you dwell long in your sorrow?”

“She never wanted to, but how could I find happiness when there is still so much pain?”

“Recall a happy memory of your loved ones, let it be once a day,” Guan Yu advised. “To help you with recalling, let me tell you one. My fondest memory was seeing the both of you dance in the rain with your daughter pouting in the background.”

A small smile crept to Zhang Liao’s face. He remembered that day very well. It was one of the rare days where the sun shone brightly with summer rain.

* * *

_ They had snuck out of the city on horseback. She curled against his chest as they rode through the plain and up towards a low cliff that overlooks the city. _

_ “Have you ever brought other women here?” she asked, appreciating his help getting down from the horse. “This is quite a romantic spot.” _

_ “No,” he replied curtly. “You’re the only woman I will ever bring here.” _

_ He heard her let out a giggle, making him blush lightly in embarrassment for being romantic. _

_ She laid out a large blanket on the grass and sat on it. He took his seat beside her. Holding her hand, they watched the stars twinkle and dance around the moon. _

_ “Wenyuan, one day we must come back here,” she said with a smile. _

_ He stared into her eyes. Their faces leaned close instinctively, until their lips met. It was a promise of reunion. _

_ One day... _

* * *

A new pair of axes had arrived from the blacksmith. It was commissioned from Cao Cao himself. His old axes had ended up breaking after an intense duel with Zhang Fei during Liu Bei’s escape from Xuchang. Accepting his defeat, he had let Liu Bei’s entourage pass through the last gate that he guarded at the dismay of Xiahou Dun.

But to the surprise of all, Guan Yu had stayed behind in exchange for the safe passage of Liu Bei’s wives. Rather than a loss for Cao Cao, he saw it as an advantage to have Guan Yu’s might under his command. 

Zhang Liao picked up an axe and gave it a good swing. The weight was perfect and the grip secured around his hand. The warrior smiled, pleased with the weapon.

Setting the axe back on the rack, he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a worn out scarf. The last memento that held his wife’s memory. With a knife, he cut it in half, intending to use it as decor for his axes.

Picking up the first axe once more, he sat on a low stool and wrapped the cloth near the hilt. That way, he would know that her fighting spirit is with him as he rides to battle.

He was startled at the sound of knocking on his door. The tip of the axe handle fumbled, knocking over a small pot of wine.

“Lord Zhang Liao?”

Irritated at having been disrupted from his work and causing a mess, the man pushed himself up from the seat and trudged towards the door. He slid it open and found a bowed servant in front of him. A scroll laid on the servant’s outstretched hands.

“A message from Master Jia Xu,” the servant’s voice grew small in fear. He still had an effect on such individuals.

He picked up the scroll and opened it.

_ Wounds may still be fresh since Xiapi, but I believe you will be the better judge of this person. You’re welcome. _

Puzzled by the message, he ordered the servant to show her face. He felt his heart jump out of his chest.

_ Gray eyes _. The servant in front of him was the exact image of the daughter he lost in Xiapi. He felt as if a strong kick had thrown the wind out of his lungs. How was this possible?

“What is your name?” he asked, keeping his voice steady.

“Ai Xin, sir.”

She bore the surname of his wife’s deceased family. Is this a trick? Is she an impostor? He thought. He wanted to touch the servant’s face, to hold her in his arms, but decided against it, fearing that this illusion would fade away.

“Thank you for your message,” he choked out his words. “Send Master Jia Xu my regards.”

He closed the door behind him, and slid down to the floor. A surge of emotions reached the tips of his fingers. Once more, he could feel the hot tears streaming down his face. 

“Heavens help me,” he sobbed.

Zhang Liao knew what he saw. He knew what he heard. This woman who called herself Ai Xin. He was sure as his heart that she is of his blood.

What happened at Xiapi that she could not remember her true name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After years of being placed in the back burner, I am glad to have finished the story at last.  
Thank you for patronizing this story. For more adventures, check out my other work.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story back in 2014 or earlier. It felt good to go back to see how far I have improved in writing stories.  
This game will always be a fun memory to look back to.


End file.
